Legends: The Redemption
by OutlawZero2002
Summary: In a world gripped by the hand of evil...one must arise...in the world found in one's mind...another must arise...the darkness and the come together to defeat the iron hand of evil...and the evil within themselves (Read & Review)


"WarDragoonmon! What are you doing now?!"-called Zudomon to his student. "Student" is a rough word. Easier to say trainee.   
"Nothing, nothing at all."-WarDragoonmon said opening his eyes and giving his world another look.  
"That's exactly my point. Get to work. The DLF can't build itself!"-Zudomon smiled, looking at him. He still had a lot to learn. He was always alone, never a single friend. Zudomon found WarDragoonmon half-dead after his battle with the Dark Masters. Since then, life wasn't the best.  
"Yes sir."-WarDragoonmon responded, standing up and looking to see which of the digimon needed his help. He saw a pack of Gabumons setting up camp and he went to help them. And so went yet another day of his life. He had no idea that he was going to face much more soon...  
  
  
.....Darkness....Thats what I was born into...Or more like, thrown in to. For the most of my life has been a mystery...Even to the Great WEAPONMON, I know not of my past...I only know of my recent joining to the DLF, in the slim hope of finding my past....  
After, my rebirth...My JENOVA abilites have been dorment for sometime. I pray that my attacks have not lost any of their....cunning.  
I can still remember that time...It was not long after the Dark Master cast me away...For being imperfect...Me, the Great WEAPONMON....The Great Septhiroth....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part one: The Awakening~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Septhiroth awoke from the ground with a start. The last thing he remembered, was his body being dissolved into pure Lifeforce. That had happened when Cloud had used his Omislash limit break, finally killing him, and freeing holy. Now he found himself in a new world. Someplace diffrent, and yet....strangly, fimilar.  
Looking around, he found his sword lying next to him..."still sharp.." he mumbled, and rose from the ground with a groan. "ugh...That hurt more than I though it would..."   
Once up, and after resheathing his sword. He began to look for any signs of civilization. He walked for some time, eventually triping, over small stones. He stumbled on, until he saw a figure off in the distance. At first he ingnored it. Thinking of a illusion, from the intense desert heat.   
But the figure grew closer. Septhiroths heart jumped, he got to his feet, and shouted out to the now closing figure.  
  
  
WarDragoonmon watched yet another sunset and waited for another sunrise. He knew he was waiting for someone but for who.....maybe a worthy opponent or ...Sephiroth. WarDragoonmon still remembered the legendary warrior of the Dark Masters. He was indeed powerful until she was taken down by WarDragoonmon and MagnaAngemon...  
"My friend..."-WarDragoonmon thought. MagnaAngemon was killed by Sephiroth just as he was dying. WarDragoonmon stood there and couldn't do anything as Sephiroth sword went through MagnaAngemon, killing him and part of WarDragoonmon's soul in an instant. WarDragoonmon remembered Sephiroth. He wanted...revenge.  
When Septhiroth saw the shadow take form. His heart jumped.."Prehaps, I will not die in this forsaken wasteland after all..."  
Septhiroth ran out to see the figure. It was WarDragoonmon, and he was not happy to see Septhiroth.  
"Excuse me, But Im lost, and I haven been able to remember anything...Do you know were I am?" Septhiroth smiled, "I dont even remember who I am, or whats happened..."  
Septhiroth sank to his knees, "In my head....Its all a blur. I see images, but there going so fast..." he put his finger onto his temples, pressing, hopeing to drive away the images.  
"I see all diffrent things...People, places, and man with spiky yellow hair, standing over me...His sword is drenched in blood...my blood...But he was satified somehow." Septhiroth looked at WarDragoonmon. "Do you know anything about me? Like my family? Do i have a brother, or a sister?  
Septhiroth rose and grasped onto Wardragoonmon's arm. " If you do...Could you take me to them? I need to talk to them! Find out more about my past, or the strang visions...of a giant evil...More powerful and destructive than anything that I have everknown...The stange powers that give me strenght...Or the blade that rest by my side...  
"Will you help me....Wardragoonmon. To help me find my past?"  
Septhiroth let go, and waited for Wardragoomon's reply...   
  
"Will you help me . . . Wardragoonmon? To help me find my past?"  
  
Duritzmon circled lazily overhead, rather disappointed. He'd seen the one with the large sword just lying out . . . simply perfect; none of the other scavengers appeared to have touched him. His breathing had been rather shallow; he'd seemed just about to die . . .  
  
. . . and then he'd gotten up.  
  
Duritzmon still hung overhead; he was weakened, since he hadn't eaten for the past week. He now just used whatever rising heat he could to get up; he could almost glide anywhere if he was high enough. He doubted he could do much more . . .  
  
. . . not to mention his uncanny interest in other peoples' affairs.  
  
"You...."-WarDragoonmon shook in rage...then stopped.   
"Who are you? Do you know what you have done?"-He asked with a sudden want to know.  
Sephiroth just stood there and then answered "I don't know..."  
WarDragoonmon looked at the legend but he was no longer a legend. He looked weak and beaten and WarDragoonmon actually realized something at the moment...  
"Yes, I'll help you find you past...Friend..."  
  
Septhiroth shoulders drooped...."Thank you...I am still weak...My powers have not fully returned..."  
The last thing that I remember....Was laying on something...something cold...But..My hands felt warm, but I coudn't see. I think that was because something was wrong with my eye..."  
"Wardragoonmon...I have the uncanny sensation that we are being watched...."  
Septhiorth looked up...and saw Duritzmon floating above.   
  
Septhiroth's eyes flashed....his mouth became a thin line...He looked at Wardragoonmon, and spoke though chenched teeth. "heh....A spy..."  
Septhiroths eyes turned a blood red....His hand reached for the masamune. "I....dont...like....SPIES!!!!!"  
Septhiroths wipped out the sword at Duritzmon..." you will join your fathers, in the gates of HELL!"  
The masamune began to glow....  
The dark powers inside septhiroth leeked out, and began to conbine with the pure light powers of the masamune.  
With a shout septhiroth began his first attack...  
" I summon....from the depths of the darkness....the power of life and death...SUPERNOVA!!!!!"  
The events that followed were short lived.....All eight of the nine planets were destroyed by the giant comet...   
Septhiroths eyes closed in meditiation. "now...for the final act..."  
The comet slammed full force into the sun...Causeing it to bubble, and then explode into a massive energy shockwave....  
Septhiroth send all this uncontrolbe energy down onto Duritzmon...  
Septhiroth watched with glee, as the poor digimon was sent spinning far off into the sky. He could still smell the digimons burt feathers, and charred flesh...The pain that that digimon went though was unimagional...But, septhiroth was happy. His powers were becomeing stonger....  
He looked at Wardragoonmon, and smiled....Septhiorth eyes, rolled back into his head...and the last thing he saw before he blacked out, was Wardragoonmon rushing over to help him.  
  
"Master, I found this digimon or better to say he found me!"-WarDragoonmon came up to Zudomon, dropping Sephiroth on the ground.  
"Huh? Isn't that..."  
"Yes, the legend himself. Says he doesn't know he is and doesn't know what to do. He just destroyed an innocent digimon. What should I do with this...this...killer"-WarDragoonmon was shaking yet again but stopped.  
"Well, killer or not, we have to help him"-Zudomon answered and ordered a couple of v-mon and gabumon to bring Sephiroth to the infarmary.  
  
With a start...Septhiroth awoke...Standing over him were Wardragoonmon and Zudomon.  
Septhiroth looked at both of them...  
"were am I....?" Septhiroth shook with fatigue.  
"ugh...im still tired...That digimon took some pounding to vanquish...But.." Septhiroth flexed his hands expermentially. "My powers still dont waver...."   
Septhiroth eyes set on Zudomon...Septhiroth leaped from the bench, and drew his sword..Before both of them could react. Septhiroth had the sword at Zudomon's throat.  
"Thou shalnt move...creature..." Septhiroth looked at Wardragoonmon.  
"Friend...I shall hold him...You can get away...If this creature is in leage with the darkness...."   
Septhiroth raised the masamune. "Speak dog...or forever hold your fate...Are you in leage with the dark master!? The ones who cast me away..." Septhiroth faltered, and dropped the sword.  
He struggled, and fell onto his keens. "The ones...who 'rejected' me..." His eyes filled with tears, "The..the..ones..who CURSED with this hellish existence!?  
He threw himself onto the ground...and cried...He cried not for what he had done...But with what he had become..  
Zudomon and Wardragoon looked down at Septhiroth...  
"He needs some time...."Zudomon looked at Wardragoonmon. "It will be a great test, if you can connect with him..Even more, if you can help him controll his abilites. If you dont, were all dead."   
The two of them were quite, and then stared back down at the shaking, weeping form of the Great Septhiroth.  
  
He could feel the other scavengers above him, eying him. He was using all of his effort to appear too strong to be eaten. Only a matter of time, though . . .  
  
Jeez! Who would have thought some guy dying in the desert would hold such power? Duritzmon would have to mark him off of as someone to avoid . . . if he survived long enough.  
  
This was highly doubtful. He shouldn't have survived in the first place. Even now, he could feel that he was, slowly but suring, getting weak . . . his injuries sped this up considerably.  
  
Gotta keep this in mind for next time I try to eavesdrop. Agh . . . must've been important; people aren't that protective over grocery lists. He grimaced; he shouldn't have underestimated that guy like that . . . it was, quite possibly, his last mistake.  
  
Some claimed that life ended, but then began again at the Primary Village. Dark Wing didn't buy that. It just didn't make sense. How could all of the loose particles form an infant Digimon? It just made no sense. This belief made death a whole lot harder to take.  
  
I swear . . . if I survive this, I'm going to make well sure I never encounter that lunatic again. Ever . . . ever . . . never never never . .  
  
...This isn't right....What I did...I hurt him for no reason...  
Septhiroth rose from the ground. "I must heal the damage..To purify the misery I have caused."  
" I...must...return.." Septhiroth eyes glowed, and with a bright, dazzling flash..He vanshed, out of the med-ward, and teleported himeslf next to Duritzmon.  
He stared down at the dying digimon...  
"how...ironic. It was only a little while ago, when I sensed you eyeing me like this.   
Septhiroth kneeled down next to Durizmon.."Poor soul...Let me help you...  
Septhiroth reched out for Durizmon. His palm radiatied a calm, soothing blue light.  
"Dont be afraid...this will help." Septhiroth laid his hand down onto Durizmon. The blue light rolled over durizmon, healing broken bones, and mending flesh. Soon, Durizmon was back to full health.  
"Your wounds are healed....I appologize for my actions." Septhiroth smiled. "There are times that I cant control my abilites. That spell, was one of my healing powers. You can now continue on with your life.  
Septhiroth rose, and began to walk away. He looked over his shoulder at the still shocked Durizmon..Septhiroth smiled one last time, and his body seemed to fate into the nigh sky.  
"goodbye...friend...I must return back to my mother to restore my now tapped reserves..Dont fret...I will..come back."  
Durizmon flew back into the sky, and flew back to tell his friends what had transpired.  
  
WarDragoonmon couldn't understand Sephiroth. The legend was falling, slowly fading away...making him go crazy. He, the legend, who killed his one and only friend, he the one with the star power, was a weakling inside.   
"Fool!"-WarDragoonmon roared into the endless desert. "Can you hear me?! You should!"  
The echo was still in his mind...he wanted to kill Sephiroth. But...he couldn't...why, he didn't know but he knew one thing...Sephiroth was to be healed by the DFL then...annihilated...  
  
  
...fool....you should....The worlds rippled across the desert,slowly fading away.  
Deep within the core of the planet..Septhiroth slept. His body now had no form. For he was one, with the planet. Pure energy...Waiting for his rebirth..  
He dreamed of Wardragoonmon...The hatred buired deep with his heart. The invetable destruction that would follow him on his path.  
"I..felt..that pain..once." Septhiroth dreamed of that time, when he felt his sword plunge deep into the anglic warrioress. He could feel her lifeblood flowing out, forming crisom puddles on the cold, cement floor. He saw the dread on Wardragoonmon's face, as he held her broken body. Watching his only friend, die in his arms, powerless to do anything.  
Septhiroth dreamed such a dream...a long, never ending, dream....  
  
WarDragoonmon remembered that moment well. She was dying..and he coudln't do anything about it...just like his family was wiped before his eyes by Piedmon...  
WarDragoonmon grew...from Lightmon...to Angemon...to what he was now. Sephiroth had killed his partner, the only person who was like a sister to him...his only friend.  
WarDragoonmon wondered if the legend remembered and if he did how would he ever make up for it...never has WarDragoonmon felt such a sense of...pity for his enemy! No! He must not be thinking that...that wasn't what he was taught!  
"Sephiroth, if you can hear me..."-WarDragoonmon choked on the words that would change everything "I am your friend but I will help you no matter what"-WarDragoonmon just stood there thinking...deciding...getting ready for it.............  
the coming of the Great Dark Master....................  
Piedmon................................................  
revenge....  
  
...Friend? Do I really deserve that? After what has happened?  
Septhiroth's spirit pondered these questions. "It dosne't matter anymore...I must leave...To return to the place were I belone to!"  
Septhiroth reformed his body, and with his new abiltiy..Holy. Travled from his mother...back to the upper world.  
With a great burst of lifefore, that blew away the crust of the planet. Septhiroth was reborn. The towering piller of Holy filled septhiroth with power, and began to...evolve...  
"Its time...For the winged Angel to fullfil his rightful place, in history!"  
With those words spoken...Two giant anglic wings burst from Septhiroth's back. He screamed, as the wings grew, and became pure white, energy.  
The black clothes that once represented his evil, was burned away. Only leaving a naked, reborn Septhiroth. Showing that his sins were forgiven, and that he was now the Chosen One...The Winged Angel...of Existance..  
"I must find my friend..."  
Septhiroths great wings opened, and with a rush of holy enegy, he flew across the sky, His enengy trail leaving a white, shimmering, streak across the blackness of the night sky.  
" I am coming...Friend... I will find you...Wardragoonmon."  
  
WarDragoonmon wondered the desert...thinking but...he never expected for this to happen to him. Lying in the sand of the desert, half-dead right now, he could still remember what happened to him about 10 minutes ago.   
He saw a digimon stading in the sandstorm, not pushed, not moved by it at all. WarDragoonmon got closer and his eyes opened wide when he took a look at the digimon's face. It was.............human. The digimon has spiky hair and was dressed like a soldier of some kind...on his back he had a sword wet with blood.  
"Where is he?"-he asked, turning around and looking at WarDragoonmon suddenly...  
"Who are you?"  
"Where is he, where is the one named Sephiroth?!"  
"He is with us...you don't look too friendly"-WarDragoonmon answered sharply, taking out his sword.  
"I'm not..."-the digimon took out his sword and in a flash of a second, the sword went through and cut WarDragoonmon. The digimon turned around, kicking WarDragoonmon in the stomach and then jumped up, somehow holding himself in the air and kicked WarDragoonmon in the face, sending him 5 feet back into the sand.  
"The name's Cloud...Cloud Strife...remember it"-the digimon turned around and walked away..  
"uhhhhh"-WarDragoonmon couldn't hold on anymore...he passed out from the pain...thinking that he was dead already...  
  
Septhiroth soared though the air....Without a care in the world...He felt free, and finally...ALIVE. He closed his eyes, and telepathly reached out for his friend...He feld his presence...  
He was there....and so was something else...Something with anger, and hatred buried deep within...  
Septhiroth's eyes flashed open...His mouth formed one word.."Cloud."  
Septhiroth knew that his friend was no match for cloud. With a flash of his wings, he flew onward...Following the trail of his friends emotions.   
Looking downward...He saw Cloud, standing over Wardragoonmon. Cloud looked up at Septhiroth...His face blank, and grim.  
Septhiroth stared back down at cloud... His wings gently flapping to keep him in the air.   
"Septhiroth....I'll never forget what you did to her..." Cloud's eyes narrowed...  
Septhiroth looked back down. He shook his head. " Im sorry cloud...But Im not the same person that you knew before..."  
before cloud could respond, Septhiroth spoke again. "You injured my friend...WHo is the -killer-now cloud? YOu have warn our your welcome...Time to send you back to midgar..."  
Septhiroth wings opened wide, and Septhiroth spoke these words.."You...are a killer!!!! I will erase you from the passages of time....I summon....By the powers given to me...  
AURA SWORD!!  
Septhiroth's masamune floated in front of him. It transfomed into a energy javin...and flew full force into cloud..running him though...  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG!!" cloud screamed....His body began to glow...and this burst into millions of digital particles...To be reborn at Primary Village.  
Septhiroth gently landed, and folded his great wings. He walked over to the Masamune..A fitting grave marker to cloud.   
He pulled the sword out of the sand, and resheathed it.  
He then looked back at Wardragoonmon. "ahhhh...my friend." Shaking his head, he then walked back to his friend's crumpled form.   
"I can rembember not to long ago...That this is what I wanted most. To see you lying in the sand, fully at my mercy. But now, that though sickens me...You will live."  
Septhiorth put his hands on Wardragoomon. "need....to...use...it...all! FULL HEAL!"  
"uuuuuuuuRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Septhiroth let out an scream....His wings fully exented, and light exploed from his body..The energy form around Wardragoonmon, levitating his whole body.   
"REVIVE...and LIVE AGAIN!" The light began to soak into wardragoonmons flesh..mending the cut, healing the bones, and fuzing the organs back together.  
With a final burst...The light was asborbed back into septhiroth.. Wardragoonmon stood before him, fully healed, and ready to continue.  
Septhiroth ran and embraced his friend. "Its been a long time...and I have a lot to make up for. But now...It going to be easier."  
Septhiroth released Wardragoonmon, and held him at sholders lenght "I need to go back...To zudomon, and see if he will still except me into the DLF..and to apologize to him."  
"Lets go...and win ourselfs true FREEDOM!" Septhiroth wings extened from his back...Shining brightly in the morning sun. A mischevious glimmer flickered in his brigh green eyes. "I'll race ya!"  
  
"I won't be taken out that easily! Hah-hah-hah!"-a voice rang out. Clous stepped out from the sand, as if he was there the whole time. He looked bloody and his uniform was now dark. His sword was at his side, still wet with blood...  
"Since his legend has failed in the war, lord and master Piedmon sent me here to destroy what was left over of you...and I'll get it done!"-Cloud smiled...  
"OMNI-SLASH!"........................................  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
  
Septhirotjh looked at cloud..."Pure evil..you have become..cloud. Aeris would be ashamed if she saw you."  
"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" cloud screamed.."You killed her! and now...im going to kill you!" Cloud unsheathed the Ultma weapon, and pointed it at septhiroth. "You will die...you bastard....I'll use my omi-slash...and send you back to hell!"  
Septhiroth closed his eyes, and held out his arms. "Then kill me...If it will heal your heart." Septhiroth's eyes reopend, and a single tear slipped down his cheek. "If it will bring you satification...take my life. But it will not bring 'her' back.."  
Cloud raised the swoard above his head, and a wirlwind begain to form around him....  
"OMI-SLASH...." clouds JENOVA power began to glow....He leape high up in air, and raised his sword to stike...  
  
~~~~~~Death of a -friend-, and a long lost flame relit.~~~~~  
Time stood still. Septhiroth waited for the Omi-slash to rip into his naked flesh...  
Clould's sword came down...ever so slowly..its gleaming edge reflected into Septhiroth's eyes. But, he did not blink...For it was his destiny to die...or was it?  
FOr the first time...Septhiroth knew that this was not right. "I have paid for my sins...A thousand times fold!" His looked up at the still fiqure of cloud. "Why, sould I suffer, when your sins still taint your soul!"  
Septhiroths hands flew to the masamune. " I will not die! I am forgiven....you still need to be cleansed!"  
The masamune sang in the air, as he pulled it from its silver and golden plated sheath.  
"You will die...Cloud! I will set your spirit at rest. Now and for ever more!"  
Cloud raised the sword, and stuck...The Ultima sword broke and shattered as it hit septhiroths flesh. Cloud fell back...looking agasp at the broken sword.  
"You still dont unstand...do you cloud. The Ultima can only be used by someone that is pure of heart. Your's has been turned towards the evil inside of you."  
Septhiroth raised his sword...perfetically parallel with his arms.   
He spread his great wings...and His attack.."holy" spilled forth from the planet. It grabbed cloud...Holding him fast..He struggled..but it was no use. He was paraized by the powers of the light. LIke a fly in a spiers web.  
Septhiroth levited to cloud's prision. He looked at cloud, the anger and hatred beaming off his face.  
"Go head...Septhiroth...Do it, and free me!"  
Septhiroth drew back the blade, and plunged straight in. The sword ripped into cloud, cutting deep into the flesh.Severing organs, and slicing though tendions, and bone. Cloud yelled, and blood flowed freely from the wounds.   
Septhiroth wipped the sword around in an high arc, and when the sword had reached a high tempo. He cleanly cut of cloud's head.  
The head whent flying, leaving a crismon train on the ground. The body shook, then dissolved into digital partices.   
Septhiroth floated back down to the ground...and took hold of clouds bloody head. Septhiroth smiled and spoke "She is waiting...for you."  
Clouds head, dissolved into digiparticals, neven to be seen in this world again.  
"Goodbye...old friend." Septhiroth turned away, and reseahed his sword. He looked back at the now scilent wardragoonmon. "Lets go...my job is done here."  
The two paired back up...and began their long trip back to Zudomon....  
  
The sun began to set over the horizon. The creatures of darkness started to emerge from their hiding places, ready to weave their evil ways...  
In his lair at the top of Spiral Mountain, Piedmon stared out of a window, looking down on the Digiworld which he had brought so much pain and misery upon when his rule began. He seemed to be in deep concentration, and had a glass of purple vintage wine in his hand.  
Finally Piedmon smiled. "Ah, yes. I sense them. I sense Wardragoonmon and the one who calls himself Sephiroth."  
Piedmon took a sip of his wine. "They have tangled with my little roach Cloud Strife... and my pet has lost."  
Suddenly, a pair of chilling red eyes and a pair of icy blue eyes pierced the darkness behind Piedmon.  
"Such is the fate of your 'pets.'" said the one who the blue eyes belonged to. "It is their destiny, from the moment they are born. The Underworld screams for their souls! Hee hee!"  
The blue-eyed figure stepped out of the darkness. Ashuramon.  
"Ashuramon, is that rancor I hear in your voice?" asked Piedmon, who didn't even bother to turn around to face the digimon who was talking to him.  
Ashuramon half-smiled under the cloak that covers his mouth. "Not at all, my lord."  
Piedmon's eyes flickered. "Remember, the war is already over. I have already won."  
The one who the red eyes belonged to stepped out of the shadows. TenmaGatomon.  
"Master, do not think that we are not satisfied." TenmaGatomon said to Piedmon's back. "We are pleased that you have pulled us out of the Void, for it is a place of great suffering. But we cannot forget that it is a place devised by your own hand for digimon like us, your... How do you say? Roaches?"  
"Enough!" snapped Piedmon, abruptly turning around and throwing his wineglass at TenmaGatomon and Ashuramon. They barely moved their heads aside in time, and the wine glass shattered on the wall behind them.  
"You're nothing but extras in my grand performance! You always will be!" yelled Piedmon, addressing TenmaGatomon and Ashuramon like pieces of garbage. "Know your place, shadow demons, or I'll send you back to suffer like never before!"  
TenmaGatomon and Ashuramon bowed their heads.  
"We are ready to do your bidding, master." TenmaGatomon said quietly. "For even though we are not truly alive, we are grateful for the life that you have restored to us."  
"And even though we are not truly dead, we are content to carry death around with us like a black shroud, instead of being buried in one." said Ashuramon.  
"Good. Then you know what you must do." said Piedmon, lowering his voice a bit. "Indeed, take delight in killing Wardragoonmon and Sephiroth. But be warned... they are powerful adversaries."  
TenmaGatomon and Ashuramon raised their heads.  
"Yes." said TenmaGatomon. "We will destroy them for you, master."  
"Do not underestimate them." repeated Piedmon as he left the room.  
TenmaGatomon picked out a shard of the shattered wineglass that had imbedded itself just below his right eye. He started to absently prick his tongue with it.   
"But I would advise you take heed of your own warning, my lord." he whispered when he was sure that Piedmon was out of hearing range. "For all creatures are deceiving. It is humon and inhumon nature. And shadows tend to be the most deceiving and elusive of them all."  
TenmaGatomon and Ashuramon nodded at each other and walked out of another open doorway and into the night... into their home. They knew what they must do.  
  
They walked on...Not speaking to one-another... Septhiroth could still feel his hands shaking from the death of Cloud Strife...  
"Poor Aeris..."thought Septhiroth. "I never was able to appologize for killing her, when she was praying to Holy."  
"Holy..." Septhiroth thought.."Now I have that...My present from the planet..."  
Taking a deep breath, he expaned his wings..."Wardragoonmon, im sick of walking. Im gonna take to the air for a little while."  
Not even waiting for his friends response. Septhiroth took to the sky, and practiced doing a few basic air training drills.  
Corkscrews...Barrlerolls, loop de loops...He knew them all, and nothing since his evolution into AlaphaOmegamon, helped him relax more.  
He flew up past the white fluffy clouds...Until he was so far up...that the world was nothing more than patches and dots.  
"Up here..."he said aloud...The wind his only friend, up here. "I can think...and wish." He smiled to himself, and flew up higher in a long arc. At the top of the arc, he pulled his wings back and huddled them close to his body.  
With his wings pulled back, and all his speed gaining, he looked like a silver streak heading back towards the Earth. His speed grew...and the air wipped around him in a screaming cloud of confusion.  
"Lets see...If I can wake Wardragoonmon up...By breaking the sound barrier." With his wings fully retracted. He saw the brown, moving speck, that soon became Wardragoonmon.  
The air shimmered above Wardragoonmon, he looked up, and saw a sliver streak speeding towards him. He ducked low, before a resounding BOOM, shook the sand, and armor that he wore.  
He could hear Septhiroth's laughter, as he climbed back into the heavens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part one: Arrival~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Septhiroth and Wardragoonmon finally reached the edge of the forsaken desert that they had scrached across in the past months. Before them, layed a lush, green jungle. With a sigh, Septhiroth sat down a a large rock, and Wardragoonmon collaseped under the shade of a large palm tree.  
"ahhhh....I would have never been so happy to sit under the shade, of a tree until now." Wardragoonmon sighed, and closed his eyes, and relaxed.  
Septhiroth was a little ancy, but he to finally was able to set down the Masamune, and explore a little bit.  
"I'll be back, im gonna go find some fresh water. That desert air is really dry." Septhiroth called to his friend, and Wardragoonmon, waved him on.  
It didnt take him long, for soon after setting out, their, tricking, and bubbling, was a natural spring, that lead into a giant pool.  
Septhiroth walked over, and sat down on the cool soft earth. With his hands cupped, he took some of the water. Sweet, and refreshing, it ran down his chin.  
Useing the back of his hand to wipe off his face. He found a small container, and filled it with water from the spring.  
Looking around, he saw some fruit trees off in the distance. His stomach rumbled..."Its been a while since I had some food..."  
So, temporaly forgetting the water, he set out to the fruit trees. What septhiroth didn't know...That a shadowed figure hid behind one of the apple trees. Hiding, and watching from a distance.....  
Septhiroth walked full into view, when the figure bust out of their hiding spot, and confonted Septhiroth.  
  
The figure was young and female, and, as could be ascertained from her flowery clothes, had a certain love for plants. She also had round, almost bug-like black eyes. What caught Sephiroth's attention most, however, was the fact that she was clutching her stomach and had a pained expression on her face. Sephiroth realized that blood was oozing between her fingers, so she was clutching a wound. She also had some scrapes and dust on her face and arms.  
Before Sephiroth could say anything, the girl collapsed onto one knee.  
Sephiroth ran up to the girl and bent down. "Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.  
The girl shoved him away. "Get off me!" she growled. "You Dark Master flunkies will never catch me. Not ever again."  
"Dark Master flunky?" asked Sephiroth. "I'm afraid that you're mistaken. In fact, if you weren't so hurt, I'd be insulted. We have to get you some medical help..."  
The girl got back up to her feet.  
"You can't fool me..." she hissed hoarsely.  
She stuck her hands in front of her, as if aiming for Sephiroth.  
"Flower Cann-" she fell before she could complete what she was trying to say. Sephiroth caught her before she hit the ground. She had passed out, but was breathing steadily.  
As Sephiroth held the girl in his arms, he noticed the gaping, bloody wound in her belly. He wondered what could have possibly caused it.  
His question was answered when he heard a loud buzzing noise that was getting progressively louder and louder. He looked to the horizon and saw a huge swarm of Flymon flying straight towards him.  
"Intruderzzzzzz in mazzzzzzzter Puppetmon'zzzzzz territory!" buzzed the Flymon. "Intruderzzzzzzzz must die!"  
Right behind the Flymon swarm was a hoard of Woodmon, and they didn't look very pleasant either.  
  
The Flymon and Woodmon closed on septhiroth... "Letzzzzzz killzzzz em!" Buzzed from the flymon..  
"There's to many of them..." He looked down at The flower girl...and gritted his teeth. "But..I got to help her."  
Septhiroth walked over to a tree, and gently set the flower girl down, supporting her head, and neck. He made her confortable as possible.  
Turing back, he saw the Flymon and Woodmon...closing. His hand reached for the masamune, but he haltered. "I can...do this without the masamune. But it will drain my reserves."  
Time seem to slow down...Everthing moved in a blur..The Flymon were speeding downwards towards septhiroth, with the woodmon, ready to counterattack.  
A great buring sensation rippled up though septhiroth's chest. He fell to his kness, holding side of his head. "Agh...The pain...This -pain-....Not now....NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Septhiroth's eyes flashed...."DIE! Foolish Mortals!" The words tore though the sky....He spread his arms wide...and chenched his fists....He screamed again. "Urrrrrrghhhhh!" His eyes beemed of twin pires of light, the Flymon, and woodmon were thrown back by a wave of white energy.  
The leader of the swarm arose first "watzzz wazzzz thatzz lightzzzz..."  
Septhiroth was fully levitating....His eyes plused with power..."Time...to...squash...some...bugs!" he laughed...a crul, sinister laugh...The flymon started back at him...but slowly a small flame rose around the whole swarm...  
Septhiroth body shook with a treamer...."Burn...BURN! BUUUURRRRRRRNNNNNN! His voice could be heared though the forest.  
The flymon....the woodmon, all were sweaped up in a swirrling, vortex of Inferno-like hellfire. Twisting...churing, burning....The flymon and woodmon exploeded into digipartles...never to be seen again..  
THe light left septhiroths eyes, and he returned back to the ground. He looked at a lillymon, and after checking her pluse, he smiled. "She lives...Now, for that wound."  
His hand produced a small blue light..."Water...is the healing element.." The light grew, and enveloped the flowr girl.. His eyes closed again... "Mother, I call on your powers...Mother, my mother...Your Chosen One needs your help...Help me.." His eyes flashed open..."Full Heal!" The light in the blue ball brimmed to the breaking point, and vanished.  
THe wound on Lillymon was gone, and she awoke to a smiling septhiroth sitting next to her. He smiled, and held out a flower that had fallen from her necklace. "Here....you dropped this."  
  
Darkarchonmon waited for Piedmon in the immense throne room. Since he had arrived on Browser, he had joined Piedmon's nightmare troops, and had risen through them quickly due to his strength and had become a troop leader. As he led his troop to more and more victories, he had gained more and more notice from the Dark Masters until Piedmon himself had wanted to meet him.  
After about an hour, Piedmon entered the room. Though he was clearly at least partially insane, he seemed calm and collected right now. He sat down in the throne, sighed, and lapsed into silence.  
"You wanted to see me?" Darkarchonmon asked. While he was talking, he secretly probed at Piedmon's power. Very powerful, he thought to himself. Though containing the power within himself had clearly had some influence on the deranged clown's mental health.  
Piedmon looked up quickly, as if startled to see him. "Oh, yes, Darkarchonmon, right? Yes-there is something I wanted to talk to you about. You're being moved to a new assignment."  
"Really," said Darkarchonmon slowly. He had just been reassigned yesterday, too.   
"Yes. I want you to drop any projects you might have right now. There is something about certain members of the DLF that is troubling me." Piedmon took out a remote, aimed it at the wall and pressed a button. Part of the stone slab slid back to reveal a screen. On the screen were pictures of two digimon. One seemed to be a Red and black MagnaAngemon. The other one was a man in black clothes with long silver hair. His eyes were hidden from view. "The one on the left is Wardragoonmon. I dont know the name of the one on the right, only that he calls himself Sephiroth." Piedmon drawled on. "Something is...different about these two. They both seem to have great influence on the pull and the weave of the destiny of the digiworld. It is your new assignment to find those two, and to find out as much information about the both of them as you can. Kill them, if possible. Now go. You start tomorrow."  
The next day Darkarchonmon began hiking around in the huge wood surrounding Piedmon's castle. Hekepthis senses open, hoping to sense a power trail left by one of these digimon, but no luck. Finally, though, after searching nearly the whole day, He sensed a HUGE power trail. Cautiously he came up upon it.   
There! About fifty yards from him, there was the one called Sephiroth. He seemed to be looking around for water. Darkarchonmon sensed for his power. Strange, he thought. He seems to be a combintation of the powers of light and dark. There was much more dark than light energy, but for now that darkness seemed to be untapped, and Sephiroth was filled with light energy. Then, as Darkarchonmon watched, a Lilymon stepped out of the foliage next to him. It seemed to be wounded and disoriented. Shortly after, an army of Flymon and Woodmon crashed through the woods. Sepiroth put the Lilymon down, turned towards the army, and totally obliterated it with massive blasts of energy.   
Something happened to the light and Dark energy inside Sephiroth as he battled. As soon as he began his first move, the Dark energy was tapped into, and it came rushing and pouring out, and the light energy was reduced to nearly nothing. Then when the battle was done, the dark energy was forced out again, and the light energy returned-only very very slightly smaller.  
As Sephiroth healed the Lilymon, Darkarhonmon realized something. He wanted Sephiroths Dark Energy. With that sort of power, he could do anything. But, unfortunately, Sepiroth only used the Dark energy when he was in battle. And he couldnt drain his light energy, it would harm him. But when the battle was done, part of the light energy had died. Darkarchonmon had a feeling that if Sephiroth began using the dark energy enough, it would eventually take over. Sepiroth picked up the Lilymon and started walking away with her. Darkarchonmon turned into his shadow form and followed after them. He had a plan- he wanted to study the natur of this Dark/light hybrid for a while, and he didnt want to lose track of what was happening to it. He would go to their camp, and pretend to want to leave Piedmon and join the DLF. He was sure that Goody-goodies from the DLF would buy that- they were always willing to give other digimon a second chance.   
The Faceless one slid over the ground as a shadow, following Sepiroth and snickering quietly to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Part II: Forgotten ally.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Whew....I didn't know that lillymon's actully were this pretty...But this one's got the attidude of Wargreymon forced to wear a tu-tu out in public." Septhiroth still walked and carried the sleeping lillymon. Grunting, he gently moved her around, to help his now aching arms.  
"Or maybe its because of that last battle. I have never felt that kind of -power- before. Even when I summoned Supernova...Back when I first met Wardragoonmon, but it still dosent match that kind of sensation..."  
He looked down into the sleeping face of Lillymon, "I wonder what she is dreaming. Prehaps its when her and the digidestioned met...Or when I saved her by useing my darkness abilites....Or something else."  
Night began to fall, and soon it was dark. "Well, it looks like we better set up camp." He set lillymon down, and she woke up with a start..  
"wha..whats going on!?" She jumped up, when she saw septhiroth kneeling next to her. "Who are you...and what did you do to those digimon that attacked us!? Better yet, What did you do to ME!?"  
Septhiroth held up his hands in mock surrender. "Just calm down! Im as confused as you are, and I really dont think that shouting is going to get us anywere!" He held out his hand. "My name is...Septhiroth, or I think it is...My memory hasn't been to reliable latly, and I haven been here long to learn much in this world. I do have a friend, Wardragoonmon." He looked up at the stars, "He should be returing from base camp soon."  
"Im...Lillymon, its a pleasure to meet you." She gently took his hand. "You have a strong grip, but there is kindness around you..."  
Septhiroth smiled, "Thank you, lillymon. But you must be hungry, and there are some fresh fruit trees behind ya, and some water in my water caske, so he should be alright."  
"Yeah, it has been a while since I had anything..." She shivered..."Burr....Im cold, though."  
"Here, wear this..." Septhiroth took off his cloak, and gave it to lillymon. "But won't you be cold? Without you cloak, you could catch a cold."  
"No, I have these to keep away the cold..." There was a flash of light, and septhiroth digievloved into his AlphaOmega form. "My wings are thick enough to keep out even the cold of the void if necessary..."  
"Wings...Just like Wardragoonmon....Do you know him?" lillymon asked.  
"Yeah, you could say im his partner, but thats really all that I know. He told me of a time, when I was not so-nice, and killed his partner, An Angewoman.  
"I remeber that, thats when he first met." Lillymon wrapped his arms around his legs, and set her knees under her chin.   
"He was found at my village, a broken-and saddened heart he had. The village elders did what they could, but finally, it took Zudomon, to set him straight. After that, Wardragoonmon has been my Zudomon ever since.You could say, hes been my 'big brother'. Hes always been there to watch over me, and I helped him since angewomans passing..." She smiled. "It would be like old times to talk to him again."  
Septhiroth looked at lillymon. "I dont know much about my past, only what Mother tells me. She said "You are the Chosen one...The angel of the Lower Depths, be glad Septhiroth, for your destiney is one that will change the Digital world, for all time."  
"Angel of the Lower Depths? I wonder what that means?" Lillymon gazed at Septhiroths outstreached wings. "I guess it really dosen't matter, for now anyway."  
"Yeah....but still, I wonder why I was born with both the light and the darkness....Instead of being complete in one, I was forced to carry both. Its strange....."  
"have you ever tried just to use the light? Not the darkness? When you fought the Flymon and Woodmon, I could feel the darkenss eminating off you.....It was overpowering, like you cant controll the power that you have...Maybe you have to digievolve into a higher form to contoll it?"  
Septhiroth looked at lillymon. "Digievolve? But Im at my Mega form now...I cant go any higher."  
Lillymon looked into septhiroth's eyes. "Septhiroth...I didnt want to say this, but...the fact is....your...diffrent that the normal digimon...Theres something about you, that makes me feel very confortable around you, and....very afraid as well. Its like a war is going on inside of you.   
If you truly are diffrent, then you should be able to digievolve into a higher form...But, I dont think that thats possible for us normal digimon."  
Septhiroth sighed..."Diffrent? That wouldn't be the first time. Since I was born, people have been afraid of me..Not who I am, but what I am capible of. It was like, if they sensed someing greater than what they had known. Its almost like, if someing beyound all imagination, is asleep, and is ready to awaken at anytime."  
Lillymon gently grasped Septhiroth's hand. "Whatever is truly your potential, you know, that friends can make a big diffrent in your life. Always remember that....."  
Septhiroth looked deep into Lillymon's eyes "Lillymon....I..  
"HEY!!!! SEPTHIROTH!!!" Wardragoonmon's voive could be heard above the tree tops.   
Septhiroth looked up, "Wardragoonmon! I've been looking for ya! Where have you been!?"  
Wardragoonmon landed gently, and foled his wings against his back. "Thats the same question that I was going to ask you!"  
Wardragoonmon saw Lillymon sitting on the ground, with Septhiroths black cloak draped over her shoulders. "Lillymon! Its been a long time!"  
A gentle mist formed in lillymon eyes, "It has been a long time....Wardragoonmon."   
Septhiroth looked at Lillymon, and back at Wardragoonmon. "I can't believe that you two know eachother! This is like in a movie or storybook!"  
Lillymon smiled, and Wardragoonmon chuckled. "Thats Septhiroth....Always trying to lighten the mood."  
Lillymon laughed, and Wardragoonmon laughed as well, but Septhiroth was seriously quiet...  
Lillymon chuckled, "Whats wrong? Are you alright?"  
Septhiroth's eyes were a cold green. "Were being watched..."  
Wardragoonmom stopped laughing "What are you talking about?? There is not another digimon out at this time of night, besides I would have sensed them if there were any."  
Septhiroths head snapped up. "You can't sensed what you havent been...There is one of -them- here....  
Lillymon took hold of septhiroth's hand. "Them? What do you mean by them?"  
Septhiroth face became grim. "One of Piedmon's lackies."  
Wardragoonmon unsheahed his sword. "Where, I dont see him anywere!"  
"Put away your sword....You just making it worse." Septhiroth pushed away Wardragoonmon's sword.  
"I Will find him..." Septhiroths eyes closed....He began to concretrate...."He is like the darkness, plustating with death and hate...." He focued harder, and soon he begun to levitate....  
His wings opened, and begun to glow...."THERE!!!!" His hands cupped the sides of his head. "AUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! I MUST.....DESTROY THE DARKNESS!!!!"  
His eyes beamed with uncontrollable light energy....LIGHT PILLER!!!!  
The bright beam exploded from his chest, It flew...long and bright, and fell full force on the black shadow that was following him....The shadow withered and squimred...Truning back into DarkArchonmon.  
"He's out of controll!!!!" Wardragoonmon grabbed lillymon, and jumped behind a giant fallen tree trunk.  
Septhiroth was no longer sane...His eyes burned with the power of the light....His wings shone like two fallen stars, and his power was unmatched.  
Septhiroths mouth opened like a vast while caven...  
"LIGHT PILLER!"  
THe second beam blased its way into DarkArchonmon, buring deep into his digimon's chest...He fell back, his Dari digiflesh twsting and screaming with shocks of pain.  
He tried to stay balanced.....But he looked at the uncontolled power of septhiroth...And for the first time in his life...He was afraid.  
Septhiroth's power reached a climax...and for the final third time, he spoke, "LIGHT PILLER!!!!!!!"  
The third wave blew DarkArchonmon away like a piece of chaff, He went flying into the forest, smashing down trees, and ripping though bushes, finally stopping when he went full force into a side of a vast Redwood...He groaned once, and fell into unconcesous.....  
"UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Septhiroth's yell could be heard miles away, and his eyes still burned with the uncontrolled light energy. He opened his wings, and in a giant wirlwind of ligh power, flew high and far into the night sky. Beyond the sight of all digimon. The only marker of his flight, was his long, silver energy trail. It left a sliver gash in the darkness.  
Lillymon cried in Wardragoonmon's arms, the forest was a total wreach, and for the first time in her life, she finally understood what septhiroth meant, by "beind diffrent."  
End of 'big brother' part.  
  
Darkarchonmon leaned against the Redwood tree, bleeding dark blood all over the ground. He could still think, but he couldn't feel his body. While he was paralyzed, he went over the things he had been through in his mind.  
The light! It burns! NOOO!   
Too...much...light...No...He is too powerful, even for me...AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!  
Angel of the lower depths! I heard that somewhere before!   
After these images flashed through his mind, he regained consciousness. He sat up, and grimaced in pain as the huge hole in his chest burned.   
"Good thing I exist of darkness, or he would have hit me right where my heart would have been." He said to himself. Quickly he got up. He wasn't far from the campsite, though it had obviously been some time. he could clearly see Lilymon and Wardragoonmon, though they probably couldnt see him because he was so dark. He moved away. Trees had been knocked down all around him, but Sephiroth wasn't there. He looked down at the hole in his chest. "I've really got to do something about this." He peered into the undergrowth around him, then smiled evilly. "Yessss...DARK BINDING!" Dark ropes snaked their way out of Darkarchonmon's hand to wrap themselves around a poor bear-like digimon who had gotten to close to him.  
"Well, bear, you shouldnt be so nosy next time!" said Darkarchonmon as the bear struggled against his ropes. "Only for you, there wont be a next time." Darkarchonmon ripped off his mask. "Drain!"  
Darkarchonmon let the now-useless digimon body drop to the ground after he finished feasting off its energy, where it dissolved into digi-particles.   
"That damnable Sephiroth!" he said as he looked into the sky. "He's much too powerful, even for his own good. Angel of the lower depths, eh? There was a tomb, back on Shadow Island that said Tomb of the Angel of the Lower depths. Either he's faking it, or he came back to life. I 'll soon remedy that...wait!" Darkarchonmon had sensed a huge power trail about 3000 feet up. Sepihiroth. Darkarchonmon sensed his power-he had used all light energy against him-but he was wounded. Obviously using to much of the light energy had hurt him-Darkarchonmon didnt know much else that could. "So, using your light energy hurts you." Darkarchonmon whispered to himself." Darkarchonmon felt anger boiling up inside him. That was the first time he had been beaten in his life. Even when he was up against Megas, he knew they could be beaten by trickery and deceit. He rose off the ground, and turned into his shadow-ball form, then took off after the power trail-but he was no match for it's speed. Burning with anger, he fell to the ground and changed back to his normal form. Then he let out his anger on the surrounding vegetation-drawing his sword and cutting through thick tree trunks like butter.  
"Damn! Damn you! It is your destiny to use the darkness! And after you use it, I WILL drain it from you and I will watch you die a slow miserable death! I will be the end of you!"  
After Darkarchonmon hacked away a good portion of the forest, he came up with a plan. He would head back towards the camp, and pretend to want to quit Piedmons army and join the DLF. He would have to make it a convincing performance, but he thought he could pull it off. He would use his real name-just in case he had been in battle with any of them before. After he studied them long enough, he would get them where he wanted them and then BAM!He would kill them. Darkarchonmon started walking back to the camp, whistling cheerfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Love's Pyre~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That....was...diffrent." Wardragoonmon stared up at the now empty sky. "It was like he was losing control, and giving in." Lillymon eyes still held the tears that she shead for Septhiroth.  
"Yeah, but sadly, thats the first time I have ever seem him loose it. Even with Durizmon, he didn't go that extreme." Wardragoonmon reshead his sword, and helped lillymon up from the ground.  
"Septhiroth....The angel of the lower depths, and a new type of digimon. Capible of higher forms of evolution." Lillymon looked at Wardragoonmon, "Do you think he might be an Endless?"  
Wardragoonmon laughed, "An endless!? Lillymon, you know I have been by your side since you nursed me back to health. But, seriously!? An Endless?"  
Lillymon pouted her lips, " It could happen! Besides, were do you see a digimon that has that kind of power!? It was alomst like....a god."  
Wardragoonmon glared at lillymon "Septhiorth is not a god, or an....Endless. He is just a very powerful digim...."  
lillymon intruped." A digimon with god-like powers that the elders in our village tell us about!"  
Wardragoonmon gritted his teeth, "The elders are wrong, Septhiroth is not the 'First born' nor his he a Endless."  
Lillymon turned away, "I think he is...THer was something when he attacked that Darkdigimon....His attack, light piller....was so powerful, that it was hurting him...Don't you see? Unless Septhiroth can digievolve again, his own powers will kill him!"  
wardragoonmon looked at the sky again, "He can't digievolve...He was at his Mega form, he cant go any higher." Wardragoonmon set his hand on lillymon's shoulder. "Lilly...Septhiroth is a normal digimon...Not an Endless, or god or whatever....He is just like us, weak, afraid, and....a mortal."  
Lillymon brushed of his hand. "Your wrong! Septhiroth is more than what we could ever be...Yet, he is hurting inside...Something is killing him! Cant you see! When he used his attacks, it drove him to the brink."  
Wardragoonmon shook his head, "Lilly....Even if you were to help him, that last battle almost killed us all! If he loose controll, and uses his dark energies..."  
Lillymon sharply turned to face Wardragoonmon...tearns filled her eyes. "I DONT CARE!!! For the first time in my life...I feel something when I am with him. Something that I have never felt before...."  
Wardragoonmon looked down at the ground. "Lillymon...If Septhiroth uses his dark powers, and summons Metor..." he looked back up at the quivering Lillymon "Metor will destroy this whole world. If septhiroth is capible of doing that, I dont want to know of what he can do in his "higer form."  
Lillymon looked in the sky for the siver streak..."I dont care about that...I just want to be with him."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Deep into the night he flew....The madness that filled his brain, finally slowing down from the cascading waterfall of memories....  
"aughh....Places...People..." He saw visions of old friends....."Cloud...Aeris....Tifa...JENOVA...MOTHER!" More memories filled his mind..."Zohar....Fei...Elly!...Kerlin..  
He put his hands on his head..."The pain...I cant controll it!  
THe light burst from his body...and filled the sky..."Nooooo. I cant give in!"  
THe light shimmered a final time, and the was gone....Septhiroth's wings dissolved, and he fell...Hurtling down towards the earth...His body letting off a white trail in the night sky.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wardragoonmon glanced up into the sky..."Lillymon! ITs a shooting star!"  
Lillymon looked up into the heavens.."Its so....beautiful..But this is not the season that we....oh no!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Septhiroth sped towards the ground...His speed breaking moch 5...He opend his eyes, and saw the ground rushing at him...  
He smiled...."Hehehe....This is suppose to hurt me?" His eyes closed, and he concretrated..."My spirit is the protection that I need...." His body blossed with a bright blue light....His aura formed a protective barriar around himself....  
WIth his eyes closed, he said the new attack..."Aura Smash."  
He can at the earth, a pure comet of energy....His comet could be seem by all.   
With his aura protecting him, he slammed into the ground...The explosion was the equiliant of a necular bomb, and created the same effect..A large cloud of dust, and a massive creater.  
He hovered in the middle of the creater...His body protected in a white shild of lifeforce...  
WIth his arms spread across his chest...like the mummymon of old times...He slept, totoally exaused from the ordeal.  
"Lillymon......" He smiled, and dreamed of the old times, with long-forgotten friends.  
  
Darkarchonmon had come near the camp-in fact, so near that he could see Lillymon and Wardragoonmon-when Sephiroth hit.   
He threw his arm over his eyes as the huge explosion whipped around him, nearly tearing his cape off, but Darkarchonmon stood strong, not letting himself be thrown back by the blast of energy. After a while the explosion died down.   
"Ah-thats better." Darkarchonmon looked at where the source of the explosion came from. "Oh, making friends with those DLF digimon can wait a little while. It looks like Sephiroth has come back."   
Darkarchonmon walked to the edge of the huge crater. In the middle was Sephiroth, surrounded by a huge aura of light, with his arms crossed like a mummymons. His eyes were closed-he appeared to be dreaming.  
"Excellent. It would indeed appear that it his destiny to use dark energy. The light energy has wounded him greatly." Darkarchonmon pulled a notebook out of his cloak and began writing down his observations. Then picked up a rock and threw it at Sephiroth. It bounced off his chest and fell to the ground. Sephiroth did not stir.  
"Subject appears to be in a deep sleep." Darkarchonmon walked up to Sephiroth and spat at his feet. "To kill you now would be of such great satisfaction to me," snarled Darkarchonmon. "But I have not let my anger rule me before, and I wont let it now. There are still observations and tests to be made of you, Angel of the lower depths. And once those are done, then I'll kill you."  
From the woods he heard Wardragoonmon and Lilymon walking towards the crater. "Time for phase two-befriending the DLF. I think I'll let them discover me here. I'll have to appear to be wounded though." Darkarchonmon drew his sword and shoved it deep into his stomach. "It-is-worth-it-" he gasped to himself. He then lay himself down on a rock, a puddle of blood forming around him.  
"Now for the performance." Darkarchonmon pulled his mask over his face, then began moaning "No-Piedmon-wont do your dirty work any more-NOOO! NOO!"   
Excellent, Darkarchonmon thought to himself. He was giving a performance that would have made the clown himself think he was betraying him.  
Wardragoonmon and Lilymon busted through the woods to the top of the crater.  
  
Lillymon and Wardragoonmon stood on the crater's edge...There was septhiroth...covered in light, glowing with light energy...Next to him, was digimon, wounded and calling "No-Piedmon- I wont do your dirty work any more-NOOO! NOO!".  
Lillymon saw the wounded digimon..."Wardragoonmon look! There someone next to septhiroth!  
Wardragoonmon looked deep into the canyon. " Its pretty far down, and with septhiroth down there, he might not like us waking him up."  
Lillymon smiled, "Your afraid? What happened to the 'big brother' that I knew?"   
wardragoonmon gave lillymon a playful shove, "You know what I mean. If septhiroth is down there, and he is recharging, the energy levels could burn us alive!"  
Lillymon looked at the peaceful septhiroth. "Its strange to see him like this, it was just a few hours ago that he was nearly destroying this whole planet..." SHe looked at wardragoonmon. "What are we gonna do?"  
Wardragoonmon threw a stone at Septhiroth, it bounced off his head, and rolled to a stop on the ground.  
"He is still asleep, and th.." Wardragoonmon's speach was cut of as a bolt of dark lightning exploed from the crater. It did a high arc, and slammed full force into Wardragoonmon's chest, throwing him to the ground, and covering him with dirt and rubble.  
"Wardragoonmon! Are you alright!?" Lillymon ran to his side.  
Wardragoonmon struggled to get to his feet. "Augh...Im alright..I think. Yeow! That really hurt! But...that attack, that was an Darkness attack." He looked at lillymon. "Septhiroth has access to his dark powers, while only in his champion form....  
Lillymon's eyes widened. "That means, he could....evolve!"  
Wardragoonmon looked at the now moving septhiroth. "I think that endless junk is coming true...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He felt a pain in his head, a quick bump, and a flash of sensation.  
"ouch! What the....."His eyes opened and he saw a blured figure poiting at him, and talking wildy to another green figure.  
"Take that!" Sephiroth dischared a smiget of energy, and saw the white figure fall face first to the ground.  
Now fully awaken, he saw the bleeding digimon on the ground, "hmmmmmm....The dark one...." But....I'll play along..."  
With a bust of power, he teleported the dying digimon from the bottom of the crater, and with another burst, set up a half circle shild that covered the top of the crater.  
"Now...I can rest." he setteld back down, and begun to absorb more power, for his true awakening.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lillymon saw the digimon lying on the ground next to her. She used some of her flowers to make a herb healing bandage, and applyed it on the wounded digimon.  
She looked at Wardragoonmon. "He will be alright, but he needs to rest...Just like septhiroth."  
Wardragoonmon looked down at his sleeping friend...Now compleatly covered with light and dark energy. "My friend...What is happening to you?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkarchonmon smiled as he felt Lilymon press a healing bandage against his wound. It has worked, he thought. It was a risk, but he was sure that the DLF digimon would have healed him. He opened one eye, still hidden under his mask. Looking at Sephiroth, he noticed that he had tapped into his dark power. So the fool had finally realized his destiny. Now all Darkarchonmon had to do was wait for the dark energy to take over, and then he could begin draining-but for now he was stuck in the care of this blundering idiot Wardragoonmon and His moon-eyed love struck little gnat of a hypothetical sister. What he didnt understand was why Sephiroth had teleported him out of there. But he would leave that question to the philosophers. His plan was working perfectly. He let his mind slide into fantastic dreams...He would drain Sephiroths energy, then he would kill these two fools...He would kill the Dark Masters too, why not, they would only get in his way after he became powerful...Then he would return to his home and kill all the Angels that had ever dared to defy him...he would put them down in a shower of feathers and blood...Then he would kill everything that came across his path...Then he would feast on everyone of them...That was his purpose in life...To kill and to drain and to become stronger...Until he drained EVERYTHING...  
  
I think its working!" Lillymon told Wardragoonmon. "It may take some time, bue he'll make a full recovery."  
Wardragoonmon looked down at the sleeping digimon. "Its a shame we dont have Septhiroth's healing powers. He would have fixed that in a jiffy."  
DarkArchonmon tried not to laugh at the pair. But soon, he begun to feel the effects of the healing bandage...His wound was slowly mending itself. He was getting stronger...  
He was at the point, were he was about to remove his mask, when he heard a voice...  
"H....Hither....H...Hither!" DarkArchonmon looked about. But saw only Lillymon and Wardragoonmon looking dumbfounded at him.  
"What? WHo is calling me??" DarkArchonmon rose, and pushed lillymon out of the way. SHe would make a good snack for later.  
The voice called again..."Hither....come to me...Dark One....Hither..."  
DarkArchonmon looked about...Still no one. He look at the still sleeping Septhiroth. "That guy scares me, sometimes," He muttered under his breath...Again, the voice. Only this time, it was next to him..  
"Hither......" It sounded like a wisper..."Dark...One."  
"Where is it coming from!? That voice.....Its...Septhiroth?"  
He fell to the ground, hold his head..."Augh....THis blinding pain?? What???? AUGH!"  
His body became pure dark energy and was brought within the crater...  
  
DarkArchonmon was standing a chamber, filled with a blue light. He seemed to be standing on what was water, but the waves that came from the center of the room were white, pushing back the darkness.   
"Where am I? Let me out, or Ill destroy you sephiroth! YOu are no match for my powers!"  
Slowly...a form began to take shape. The light began to bend, and mold into a giant form. It had six giant golden wings, with a orgainic armour that covered its whole body, the humanoid form hovered above the ground, crossed legged, and useing its wings to balance itself.  
In the middle of the being, hovered Septhiroth....The light grew from the being, untill It blinded DarkArchonmon.   
He could hear a voice from the light, but it seems to come from the waves itself.  
"Dark One....You have come to destroy me?" The light shimmered with each word.  
Darkarchonmon unsheathed his sword..."Not destroy you...but to take your powers, and finally...I will rule this world!"  
The light seemed to take a diffrent tone..."No...Dark One, Your mad-scrable for power ends here. There will be no more plight of darkness in this world."  
DarkArchonmon laughed madly "You can't stop the darkness! We will rule this world! You....angles tried to stop me before, and failed! What makes you think that you can stop me now?"  
The light shimmered again, and the waves plused slower.  
"I am not an angel, nor am I septhiroth...I am what gives septhiroth his power, and I am what takes it away."  
"I am existence!"  
Darkarchonmon smiled "I dont care what you are...I just want your power!"  
Darkarchonmom took off his mask. "DRAIN!" He waited...but nothing happened.  
He could hear a laughter all around him. "Dark one...Your powers have no effect here. This is a palace of the light...Not a dungon of the darkness. Septhiroth is our loyal servien. His dark powers were cast upon him my the Dark Master. This was done, so that he may never use the True Powers of the Light."  
The light shimmed again..."But this has been made anew...For the same powers that deem life, have been granted to him...He is one with the light, and his darkness is no more."  
DarkArchonmon walked towards the light, but it begun to burn him, charring his flesh...He dropped back, and held his burnt face.  
"Ugh, what....happened."  
This time...Septhiroth spoke. He could be seen, walking down from the light, his black clothes were gone, and he was wearing a white robe.  
"THe darkness has no power here....nor does it deem worthy to live in the presience of the light." Septhiroth opened his hand, and a long white blade grew from the ball of white energy."  
He smiled at DarkArchonmon...."My powers are finally restored...My Zohar/Dues Evolution is finally established..."  
"Now go...Demon of the Dark! YOu are not welcome in the holyness of the light!"  
Septhiroth levitated, he swung the blade in an high arc...  
"Cresent Moon!" The attack shimmered, and flew down from the sword, It fomed a deep trench within the waves, and exploed huge waves of light energy, The waves burned into DarkArchonmon skin, and flung him out of the crater....  
He crashed upon the ground, his cape was ripped an torn, with his mask craked, He was weakened by the poweful Holy attack, and layed panting on the ground....  
"W...What was that??" He saw lillymon moving away from him, here eyes focused on the events behind DarkArchonmon...  
The shield around the crater shattered, and there....Hovering about the ground, was DUES....THe god digimon..The true form of light.   
His wings shone in the light, and with a wave of his hand, summoned 400,000, MegaAngemon... Their light shone like stars in the sky...  
The blue eyes of the god, focused on DarkArchonmon....The god didn't speak, but DarkArchonmon could hear him speaking to him, though his mind.  
"Dark One...I know you thoughts...I know of your plans... I see into your heart...I know your true motives."  
DarkArchonmon started dumbfounded at the legions of Angels.  
"Dark One...I give you a chance to flee....Return back to your master, and Tell him that Septhiroth, The Endless, has finally returned to free the digimon from the Darkness.  
Go now...and Tell your slave driver of what has occured...  
  
WarDragoonmon looked with amazement on the Endless and suddenly he understood why Sephiroth was sent to him...WarDragoonmon was the one chosen by the gods to befriend the Endless...he didn't know why but he felt this...this...pain burning inside of him as the Endless gained more and more power.  
"AHHHHHHHHH! THE PAIN! WHAT IS THIS?!"-WarDragoonmon screamed out, falling on the ground. His chest was suddenly bleeding and he felt weak and helpless.  
"Brother, what is it?!"-Lillymon screamed to WarDragoonmon, her eyes wide open in fear.  
WarDragoonmon closed his eyes...he felt his heart slowing down...but the pain was still so horrible! Lillymon looked at WarDragoonmons twiching body with fear in her eyes.  
"The Endless comes, ending the life of One. The Endless comes, breaking the soul of One."-a voice uttured, scaring Lillymon even more.  
"Who are you?"-Lillymon uttured with fear.  
"I am what I am. I am the Chosen. I'm who made the Endless. I am what made this world."-the voice answered.  
"Is there any way I can save him"-Lillymon spoke yet again. Silence was the answer. Minutes passed with Lillymon still waiting for the answer.  
"NO"-the answer was deep and clear, breaking Lillymon's heart.  
WarDragoonmon still lay twiching, the ground soaked with his blood.   
"Brother...no"-Lillymon cried as she sat next to WarDragoonmon's body.  
  
Darkarchonmon stared in horror at the thousands of angels. This is wrong, he thought. He shouldn't have this much power...Darkarchonmon probed at Sephiroths power. Sephiroth would be able to maintain this form for only about thirty more seconds, no more. So he would just have to make sure he was around in thirty seconds...  
Darkarchonmon turned around as if to go...Then saw Wardragoonmon on the ground, bleeding all over the place. The perfect reason to stay.  
"Oh, Sephiroth! It looks like your partner just gave up his life so you could have your powers! I cant say I'm sorry to see him go though."  
"Go, Dark One!" rumbled the god-like Sephiroth, and all the MagnAngemon drew their swords. Darkarchonmon straightened his mask, but did not leave.  
"No, Sephiroth, I think that I will stay right here!" Darkarchonmon spread his arms wide. "Sephiroth, how many beings have to lose their lives until you realize your destiny? First it was Aeris. Then it was Cloud. Now its Wardragoonmon. There is a pattern here, Sephiroth, I can see it. First you fought for the light. Then you turned evil, and tried to destroy a world. Now you're good again. What comes next?" Darkarchonmon chuckled evilly. "Who comes next?"  
"Silence-" Sephiroth began, but was cut off when he began to shrink. All the MagnaAngemon burst into digiparticles, and Sephiroth de-digivolved to his champion form. He lay on the ground, weak and trembling, having used up all his energy.  
"Perhaps I shall tell you who is next, hmm, Sephiroth?" said Darkarchonmon, walking towards him. "Yes, I believe I will. Dark binding." Dark ropes whipped out of Darkarchonmon's hand and wrapped themselves around.....Lilymon. "Why yes, this Lilymon, the one you would give your life for. And you know why she will die?" Sephiroth got to his knees, but he was still too weak to speak. "Because you used all your power trying to scare me away. Because you were TOO WEAK!"   
"What are you doing? We healed you!" cried Lilymon, struggling against the ropes.  
"Yes, well, that was probably the biggest mistake you made in your life." Darkarchonmon drew his sword and slashed the ground with it. "Ready to die?"  
Lilymon screamed, and her scream burned Sephiroth to his soul. He could just barely make through the mist the vision of Darkarchonmon walking towards her, his sword held high...Sephiroth struggled to get up, but Darkarchonmon was right-he was just to weak. He watched in horror as Darkarchonmon got closer and closer to Lilymon...And then he lifted his sword, and shoved it right through her stomach. Lilymon stopped screaming.  
Sephiroth screamed then, a long howl of anger against the night sky. Darkarchonmon calmly wiped his sword clean with a rag. "Pity, really, when I could have simply drained her powers-but you had to go and throw my plan off course, Sephiroth."  
Sephiroth hung his head. "You sick bastard...I'll..."  
"What? Kill me?" Darkarchonmon shook his head. "No. I dont think so. Nor will I kill you. That power will be mine. Do me a favor and regenerate it for me, will you?" Darkarchonmon melted into the shadows. "Sorry I couldnt stay-Im rather pressed for time, you see-But I'll be seeing you around. On that you can rely." Darkarchonmon's voice disappeared.  
Sephiroth waited. He could here Wardragoonmon's breathing, getting slower and slower, and Lilymon's breathing, getting more and more shallow...He had to do something...he couldnt just let them die...  
  
Septhiroth sat holding his face....DarkArchonmon was right..It was all the same..First his journy to the darkenss, and back to the light..."My..life, has been nothing but death..."  
He saw lillymon, and wardragoonmon lying on the ground. Septhiroth cralwed over to lillmon, and pulled her next to Wardragoonmon.  
Septhiroth eyes filled with tears, "lilly...Maybe I can still heal them...but, augh!" He held his sides, tring to igonore the pain..."Too weak...For the first time in my life...Im to weak."  
He took of his now burned, and ripped cloak. He placed it on Wardragoonmon and lillymon, trying to keep them warm.  
"Thats all that I can do..." His eyes flickered, and he collasped onto the ground. His eyelids tried to open, but without a jolt of power in him, he was drained...  
"Lilly....WarDragoonmon...I...Im...SORRY" His body shook once, and he feel away, deep into the folds of unconcisious....  
  
WarDragoonmon's soul was in the darkness. He couldn't feel anything anymore, neither could he see. He only saw one image before him: a dark figure killing Lillymon. His mind, his soul it had to get out of this DAMNED BODY!  
"ARRRRRRRGGGGGH!"-WarDragoonmon roared in pain as his body was thrown against the ground again and again. His mind registered the scene. Lyllimon dying and Sephiroth lying next to her, as if he tried to save her. The gods gave him a present. He could use his body for a few more minutes. He knew this by heart.  
"My friends...I'm sorry."-WarDragoonmon weakly mumbled, putting his hand on Lillymons chest.  
"Heal!"-he choked and blue light formed around him. It absorbed the forest.  
*******************************************************Darkarchonmon walked through the forest, melting into shadows, just like a true assasin should. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind. It was weary but Darkarchonmon felt it's power. He turned around................  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"-a voice rang out through the forest and faded as the blue light pressed on and on, killing everything it touched.  
*******************************************************  
The blue absorbed into Lillymon and WarDragoonmon lay half-dead, with only a minute to live. He wanted only one thing-to be remembered. He asked the gods to pass these words on to Lillymon and Sephiroth throught their minds and he was granted this wish.  
"My friends...I'm sorry but I had to save you. I coudln't have wanted a better end for myself. To die in battle...a warrior only wish. Lillymon...I've always loved you like a brother would love a sister. And Sephiroth....you were the only one true enough to be my friend. Thank you and..."-WarDragoonmon's eyes closed his mouth dripping with blood. His body collapsed and no longer moved..........................  
Lyllimon coughed out and opened her eyes...  
  
Darkarchonmon felt the blue light burning him. Not again...  
He felt himself sinking to the ground, the light energy burning holes in him. Damn it! he thought. What in the name of the black hells is going on here? None of those digimon back there were strong enough to do this...unless...  
Darkarchonmon stumbled to the ground after the blue light vanished, leaving three holes in him. "They dont realize that even as they hurt me, they hurt other digimon...I will drain another digimon tonight..." but what had happened? He had to know...  
Darkarchonmon walked back to the crater...The one called Wardragoonmon was gone...but Lilymon and Sephiroth were floating, blue light revolving around them, healing them...  
"Oh, crap." Darkarchonmon shook his head. The one called Wardragoonmon had sacrificed himself to heal the other two. He was gone forever, but now he had the threat of an angry Sephiroth and an angry Lilymon right in front of him....  
  
Lillymon's tear filled eyes angrily watched the assasins every move. She wanted to kill him to rip him apart for killing her only brother...but she couldn't...she couldn't kill. The assasin moved just slightly..  
"FLOWER CANNON!"Lillymon screamed as the shell of energy tore through the assasin, sending him sprawling into a nearby wiped-out tree.  
"Let's see what's under that mask"-Sephiroth said, his dark eyes now on the assasin also. A single tear dropped on the ground...for WarDragoonmon, for his life...  
Sephiroth came up to the assasin and leaned down just to lift the mask a little.  
"NO!"-the digimon samersulted on a branch on a tree, kicking Sephiroth to the ground in the process.  
"You will die in my hands, cold-blooded killer. I will kill you and bathe in your blood."-Sephiroth uttured, shething his sword and preparing to use the only thing that he never used before....the energy of True Darkness...  
  
Septhiroth crossed his hands over his chest..."WARDRAGOONMON!!!!!!!!!!" The words tore from his throat...His mouth open like a vast dark cavern.  
With tears in his eyes...he looked at the cowering form of DarkArchonmon....The tears were gone...Only a cold, blue fire burned brighly in the iris of septhiroths eyes...  
'My..Friend scrificed himself....Because of his love for us..." He pointed a glowing finger at the dark digimon. "You had to destroy all that we had worked for...and now, you tried to kill my...love."  
Septhiroth glanced back at Lillymon, "I'll....get him."  
He stared down...cold, icy and full of the darkness. Septhiroth hissed at DarkArchonmon.."You want the power of the Darkness? YOu want to feel is warmpth, its feeling of absolute evil?? You clam to be a dark digimon...But you have never tased the darkness. You have alway been trown the scraps of power...  
The green eyes...glowed, and turned jet black...."I will show you...Even a dark digimon can't surive my depth of the Darkness...."  
Septhiroth laughed...Not his light, happy laugh, but a laugh that was filled with hate....  
Septhiroth began to levitate, this time, he was surronded by waves of dark energy..."you...will........die."  
"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Septhiroth laughed again, "Die..." "Dark Energy!"  
Huge bolts of black lightning..Exploded from septhiroth, They stuck DarkArchonmon, striking like vipers, and buring his flesh...They struck again...and again, tearing chunks of dark flesh from DarkArchonmon's body...  
DarkArchomon screamed....But the lightning burned deep crevicis in his flesh, they wrapped around him, pulling him into the air...He screamed again, but was bound by the darkness.  
"How does it feel??? To be bound by the powers that you wish to be a part of?" snickered septhiroth.  
"Dont worry, DarkArchonmon...I wont let you die yet...I'll destroy you...peice by peice..."  
DarkArchnonmom sceamed again, as another wave of Dark Energy struck him...  
"Septhiroth! Please stop!" it was lillymon, grabbing onto septhiroth arm..."You mustn't do this! Please, Stop!"  
Septhiroth pushed her away..."Begone! I must do this, is creature must know why I am the Darkness!"  
Septhiroth closed his eyes...and the darkness grew around him, it formed a giant wirlwind, blowing and destroying all around him.  
Lillymon ducked as a giant redwood was ripped from its resting place. If she had been a few inches over, she would be back in the primary village.  
The energy cloud grew, till the sun was blocked out...Night had come to stay.  
"Great one....That rest in the skys above...I summon thee... Thy power, unite with my own, come...O great one...Power of Darkness, overthrow the light...Oh great one! I summon thee. I...Summon thee...Metor!"  
The dark energy raced up from the ground...and began to open a rift in the sky...Soon, a dark, pulsing mass of Darkness could be seen overhead... It shimmered with the Darkness...It was bigger than the moon, and the red energy flares could be seen by the naked eyes...  
Septhiroth looked at the still bound form of DarkArchonmon..."It...has...begun..." Septhiroth body shook with laughter...He spread his arms out towards the Clamilty in the Sky..."Metor...The ultimate Destructive force.."  
  
  
Darkarchonmon burned with anger as the dark lightning held him in the sky. Did they really think that he was that weak? Did they think that, just because he had been sneaky and underhanded?  
All my life, I have used intricate plans to kill my enemies, he thought. "Right now, Im sick of plans...But most of all, Im sick of YOU!" he shouted at Sephiroth. "Right now, I wont use plans...I will merely kill you!DRAIN!"  
The dark lightning Sephiroth had made immediately absorbed into Darkarchonmon, healing him. "Im...sick...of...all...of...youuuu..."  
Sephiroth looked at him. "Die, weak one!" he shouted, blasting him with dark energy. Darkarchonmon merely absorbed it.  
Darkarchonmon was levitating about three feet of off the ground. Quickly he flew through the air towards Sephiroth and clamped on of his hands around his throat. "I...think...you'll...find...that....IM NOT SO WEAK!"  
Sephiroth blasted Darkarchonmon with dark energy, but it was only making him more powerful...Darkarchonmon could feel Sephiroths powers begin to drain into him as he drained longer and longer...  
"Let him go!" shouted Lilymon, hitting Darkarchonmon with her Flower cannon.  
Darkarchonmon pulled his eyes away from Sephiroth and locked them onto her. "You will pay for that, you little wretch...Dark Aura!"  
A huge bubble of ark formed around Darkarchonmon, sbsorbing all within a thousand-foot radius...  
  
The dark Aura bubbled towards Lillymon...She screamed, and the waves closed in....The waves inched closer, closer till it seemed like lillymon was lost...But, septhiroth had a diffrent plan...  
"lilly...I do this for you.." Septhiroth mumbled.  
His he raised his hand, and it began to glow..Not the evil blackness of the darkness...But the holy, pure light of Holy...  
Septhiroth stared down at DarkArchonmon..."I may be darkness...I may not be real...But I still weald the powers of the light!"  
Septhiroth's body became writhed in pure white flames...THe flames burned bright, and began to push back the Dark Aura...  
"Even with my powers supercharging you! I still know that Dark digimon has a weakness to the light!"  
The Dark Aura was pushed back, and lillymon was set free...  
"Im not though yet...DarkArchonmon! There is still one thing that you forgot! Light always will triumph over the darkness!"  
Septhiroth eyes shone brightly..."HOLY!" The mountain of pure white energy that exploed from the ground swolled Darkarchomon...Being pure Darkness, and even supercharged by Septhiroth's dark energy, Being within holy was like... Holy hell.  
"AUGH! W....what are you DOING TO ME! I HAVE YOUR POWER, I CANT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU! N..n.NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ITS NOT POSSIBLE!!" Darkarchonmon's body began to dissolve....First his legs, his arms, and finally that cursed mask...DarkArchonmon screamed at septhiroth one last time.."I'll get you! YOu cant stop the darkness! WE WILL DESTROY THE LIGHT!"  
Septhiroth mearly smiled..."Not today...Dark One!" Holy raced up from the ground, pulling DarkArchonmon's shattered body...Holy flew though the sky, destroying the newly summoned Metor, Holy passed the sun, and finally, flew out into deep space...Never to be seen again.  
Septhiroth's holy fire, died down, and he went over to Lillymon. He picked her up, and holding her close he wispered in her ear. "Dont worry...You -knight- is here to stay...My love."  
Lillymon just held onto septhiroth...Not knowing what to say...She smiled, and rested her head against his sholder....and fell into a peaceful asleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ending~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Septhiroth walked with Lillymon, hand in hand... Nether spoke, for the words had left them. After Wardragoonmon's sacrfifice, and Septhiroth's valant job at destroying DarkArchonmon, for the first time, it was quiet. And they, both enjoyed it.  
"I can't believe he's gone...."Lillymon spoke out loud.  
"Its alright...Without his power, we would be dead now, and DarkArchonmon would be ripping this place apart." Septhiroth spoke back to the beautiful green digimon.  
"I know..."she stared up into Septiroth's bright green eyes. "I heard him speak to me...he told me...that everthing would be alright.."She stopped walking, and hugged septhiroth.  
Her voice was muffled against his cloak. "It will be alright. Won't it Septhiroth?" He smiled down, and picked her up in his arms. "Yes...my love. It will be alright"  
She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. "It will be alright, for my knight is hear to protect me."  
Septhiroth smiled, and lillymon kiss brushed against his lips. They held onto eachother, enjoying the love that they felt, not knowing of the troubles that were to come. Nor did they care, for they knew, that there love would last untill the end of time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DarkArchonmon wached the two in the distance...His spirit floated above the ground. He was disguested at the display of affection. "Yech....How can two digimon, actually DO that? Just the thought of that, brings shivers down my spine..."  
DarkArchonmon floated back into the shadows...and soon, left the two lovers alone, to find a greater source of power....  
"I will be back...To make them pay...But first...I have to finish some old business with....Piedmon"  
He laughed....and floated off into the depths of the darkness........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wardragoonmon felt at peace...For once, he was finally at peace with himself...  
He was with the light, the pure light. THe light that septhiroth felt when he used his DUES evolution..."I understand now..Septhiroth. Why you were so...confused. The power that you felt, along with the greif of....everthing.  
Wardragoonmon floated higher into the light, he kept floating, untill the light was all that he could feel. "At last...." He thought. "I am.....Home."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The light decended upon the digital world...The sunset was savered by all. Zudomon, Durizmon, all the digimon were finally....safe.  
Piedmon was pushed back, the evil had been supressed, and Septhiroth had learned more about his past. All was finally...Well.  
The sun began to set, and the array of colors tuned back into the darkness....Was it a sign of the darkness to come? Or the darkness before the bright, new dawn.  
Only time would tell, untill then, the digital world...Slept. Safe and secure in the thin blanket of hope that would someday, be removed, and finally put away...forever.  
Only time would tell.....Until the next bright, new dawn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The end.....  
  
Authors:  
Septhiroth  
Wardragoonmon  
Omega  
Aquilea Q  
and many others.  
  
Actors:  
Septhiroth  
Wardragoonmon  
Durizmon  
Darkarchonmon  
Piedmon  
Lillymon  
and many others.  
  
Final note:  
I wanted to take a moment for everyone's hard work in writing this story. It took alot of time, sweat and energy into writing this masterpiece. I couldn't have done it without your help, and Im looking foward to the next story. Thanks again, and lets make it great!  
  
Copyrighted...all rights reserved. If you use this without any of the authors/actors premission...We have the legal right to mace ya...and then sue ya!  
Have a nice day! :-)  
The Black Tower had always been a symbol of evil-but more specifically, a symbol of terror. All could enter the tower, yes, and all could and would return from it. That was what lured many of the young, brash ones there. The thought that they wouldn't die, and that since nothing is worse than death, they would be fine. But they were wrong, and it tortured many of them throughout all of their miserable lives to see how wrong they all were.  
There are reasons why beings fear death. They don't know what is on the other side. And, taking a look at things from a logical point of view, many beings discerned the fact that there is simply nothing on the other side. Non-existence. Unable to feel, unable to think, unable to do anything, and unable to even be frustrated about it. No colors, nothing, impossible to describe because it is impossible for the human mind to comprehend it. The Ultimate Terror.  
There is something after death though. But that is not why I am here. I am here to tell you a story. About the Black Tower, and what it did to those who went in.   
Have you ever thought about the Universe in general? It doesn't go on forever. What is at the end, then? Some say there is Anti-matter at the end. Some say a state of non-existence. What would happen if we passed into this place? Would it bring existence to where once was void? I don't know the answer to that question either, but I do know one thing-the universe is infinite in another way. Bear with me now, because I am going to try to bring understanding to a situation that is very hard to explain, and is one of the more annoying puzzle pieces of life.  
We know that there are other dimensions, planes of existence, or universes, or etc. etc. I don't care what you call them, they are there. I'm not being superstitious, either. Scientific advances, particularly in the field of quantum physics, have stated this. Note that I say stated, not proved. But they are there. I'm not a quantum scientist-indeed, if one said that I understood anything about quantum physics, they would have to say that I understood the very basic parts of it. But one part of being a quantum physicist is being a good abstract thinker. I am a very good abstract thinker-or used to be. Being an abstract thinker is like a power, you see, you take things off mundane things like school, mass, gravity, space-all these are mundane things, believe or not. Even life and death are mundane things. After you let all these things slide from your mind, you look at the universe, and begin to make a scratch, and then a dent, on the safe that contains the secret of what our universe is made up of, and why we were chosen over simple non-existence. You know that age-old question that hippies and anti-religious groups throw at you-"Why are we here?"-that has some depth to it, if you know where to look. Why were we, matter and the universe and everything, chosen over simple non-existence?  
But I am getting off track. Back to the multiple universes and what they do to each other. Now, these multiple universes are contained within a universe, which is contained within a universe, and so on and so forth. Let me put it this way. Have you ever seen a tree chopped down? When you look at the stump, it has rings inside it. Think of the Universes this way- they are the rings, continually getting bigger and bigger and smaller and smaller for infinity. But there is a difference between the rings of the universe and the rings on a tree. Ours are all connected, by the fourth dimension, by time. Now this theory is so very radically confusing that I wont bother to describe it. If you ever want to know, simply let go of every mundane thing. I don't mean by giving up your possessions and all that crazy stuff, I mean just stop thinking about it. I believe that the ability to think abstractly lies within everyone. Once you clear your mind of Mundane things and really consider the Universe in general, you'll find that even the most complex things are quite simple.   
Now, the multiple universe means that there is an infinite amount of beings and souls within the little place I like to call existence. And we, of all beings, have a sense of good and evil. But what is good and what is evil? Good can be described as the will to help other beings in need. Evil can be described as ignoring these pleas, or being the cause of these pleas, for ones own benefit and pleasure. But how now does good benefit the being that commits an act of good? It receives no benefits and probably only forwards it's own destruction, however so slightly. Indeed, taken from a logical point of view it is much more beneficial to be "evil". However, a sense of righteousness prevails, and makes us want to be good.  
The being in the Dark tower had no sense of righteousness. He planned to manipulate time itself. He planned to compress all times and states of being into one. He began his plan over five thousand years ago. He was stopped, luckily. This is the story of how he was defeated-and how he managed to escape true death.  
  
Darkarchonmon had been feeling strange lately. He had possessed many beings, and had learned where the DLF hideout was, by possessing one of its members. He had been eager to return to Piedmon, and tell him of its whereabouts, but now, he felt strangely detached. Like Piedmon didn't even matter, like the whole world didn't even matter. Piedmon is just one being, he thought, conquering just one of the infinite amount of worlds. Why should such as I care about one puny world?  
Darkarchonmon tried to clear his head. Maybe this feeling was an effect of being in Spirit form. But if it was, why did he have this strange feeling to head into the ocean? He felt his spirit again begin to drift towards the water.   
"NO!" he snarled, backing away from the beach. "I have to take revenge on Piedmon...for what he did to me..." The day Darkarchonmon had appeared on the beach, Piedmon had taken him to his chamber and tortured Darkarchonmon with his swords for hours, trying to find out what he was.  
So what? He thought. That was just a few hours of pain. Pain is such a mundane thing. It only inflicts itself upon imperfect forms. And so what if Piedmon did it? His powers will be yours in the end, anyway.   
"No, it's not only them. That damn Sephiroth, too, he destroyed my body. I must live to see him pay..."  
You have not the power to defeat him, his mind said. And besides, he did you a favor. We can now show you a new body, a perfect body, one that will not only be capable of destroying Sephiroth, but also remove him from existence. Power beyond your wildest dreams, and all you have to do is go into the water...  
Darkarchonmon was drawn into the water, goaded on by the promise of power...  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
Darkarchonmon drifted through the water for hours, going deeper and deeper. It would have been impossible for him to survive, had he not been in spirit form. Eventually he came to a cave.  
Darkarchonmon entered the cave. He walked its winding tunnels for hours. It looked like it had been blasted out of the rock, and there were strange carvings on the wall, carvings that depicted creatures of all shapes and sizes being governed cruelly by a dark digimon that hid itself in the shadows. After walking for about twenty miles underwater, he came to a large wooden door. The wood of the door was carved into the image of thousands of humans and digimon and other creatures of all shapes and sizes, writhing and opening their mouths, as if to scream. Darkarchonmon reached out to the door. To his surprise, his hand did not pass through it, but banged right against it.  
At the moment his hand touched it, the carvings on the door came alive. The wood actually started moving, as if by some sort of spell. The carvings of the beings writhed and squirmed in agony, and all of them opened their mouths in a horrible long scream, filling the cave with echoes. The door opened, though Darkarchonmon did not touch it. Warily he stepped through.  
In the center of the room was a huge, nearly thirty foot high black crystal. In front of the crystal was what Darkarchonmon knew was his true form.  
He over ten feet tall. His face looked much like a human, except that the forehead sloped back and the mouth pointed out slightly. On the side of his mouth were two tusks. His eyes were dark and sunken in deeply. The rest of his body looked much like humans, only that his skin was a grayish color, and his hands were clawed. But, out of the back of his shoulders sprouted over twenty tendrils, and each of these tendrils were twenty feet long, and ended in more clawed hands. He had six legs, which were bent like spiders to support him.  
  
This was his body...and it was high time he took it.  
  
Darkarchonmon possessed the body...and became Axismon, also known as Asmodeus.   
  
"Now" was the first word he said. As he said it, The cave collapsed around him. Axismon was manipulating the elements, forcing them to do his will. Thousands of feet above him, a huge whirlpool formed.   
  
Destroy, kill kill kill, been so long since I've destroyed, sing, sing, sing your fear out in a scream....these images flashed through Axismon's head.  
  
A halo of fire formed around him, so hot that not even water could quench it...  
  
Return. To. Shadow. Isle...And destroy the light there...  
Axismon shot out of the water, tossing thousands of gallons of it onto the land, and blazed through the air so fast that the wind trail left behind him ripped trees out of their roots...  
  
He was returning to Shadow Isle.  
  
((Time for some Kunjin....Lets hope that this works out as before.))  
  
"Faster! Come on Kunjin! Lets see how fast you can fly!"   
Kunjin was not having a good time. For the past four months, he had been training with lillymon. She was an relentless drill sargent, who loved to ride on Kunjin's back.  
"Kunjin...Your speed is below moch 8...Pick up the pace!"Lillymon wapped his head, and He spread his wings out farther.  
"Thats easy for you! Your not trying to say afloat with a heavy digimon riding you like some peagausmon!" He winked at lillymon, and she glared back at him.  
"For that little remark...Its gonna be two more times around the digital world for you!" She finished her sentence, and wapped him smarly on the head.  
"Heh...Ok, then...Lets use a little more power.." Kunjin smiled, and his skin begun to glow.  
Lillymon screamed, and held on to her skirt. 'You big bully! Dont you dare do your DUES digievovleing...Im trying to keep my hair look decent fo..."  
It was to late, and with a flash of light...The god was born. His Six winges were transparent, and his white and gold armour was well matched with the golden sandels, and the Lastment, that hung on his back.  
The god spoke, and the heavens trembled.."I warned you."  
The god digimon spread its wings, and broke into Hypersonic speed.The land, sky, and all digimon were a mixed blur. Lillymon had to close her eyes from throwing up, the DUES being just smiled.  
Lillymon grabbed onto the DUES's long flowing golden hair. "STOP! OK, I QUIT!!! please STOP!!!!"  
The DUES slowed down to a mere hovering, and gently set itself down onto the ground. Lillymon jumped down for its back, and kissed the ground, thankful to be in one peice.  
The DUES being shimmered, and then dedigievloved to the Kunjin that Lillymon cared for, and loved with all her heart. But, not right now.  
"I cant believe you did that! Even after with whats all thats happened, you have the nerve to use your powers like that!" Lillymon marched up to Kunjin, her finger waving in his face, pounding every word into his brain.  
"You...You...YOu....Augh!" She put her hands to her face. "I can't believe you!" She turned around and stompted off.  
Kunjin wached the lillymon sit down, and pout over the recent evens. He looked at her, and frowned. "It must be her time of the month." He turned around, and walked back over to her. He put his arm around her, she cuddled up to him. He smiled, and looked into her face. "Im sorry, if I upseted you...I wont use my DUES powers when your around."  
She smiled back, and laid her head on his shoulder, right next to his neck. "Its ok....Im, just a little touchy after what happened with Wardragoonmon." She looked back at Kunjin, "He is still out there...and who knows what he is doing."  
Kunjin smiled, and kissed her. Not a fast, sloppy kiss. But a kiss that raditated love, and hope.  
She smiled, and snuggled into his arms, She looked up into his face. "You still have to do one more lap around the digiworld."  
Kunjin smiled, "Maybe later....But for now, I dont want to give up this moment."  
She nodded her head, and sat back with him. They both enjoyed the bright summer afternoon, and without a care. They were in love, and that was what mattered.  
  
The light...the wonderful, comfoting light...that was all that he remembered....WarDragoonmon walked into it..bidding goodbye forever to his sister and his...friend..  
WarDragoonmon lowered his shining wings. He was no longer the ordinary WarDragoonmon. The gods granted him one more wish...to live again...  
WarDragoonmon was sent to help his friends and to destroy Darkarchonmon once and for all. But he was now.....Godramon, the most powerful digimon in the known digital world. But only for a little time...a few months maybe. He wasn't going to show his cover yet. He would just be a nobody..no one would see him or hear him...Until he finds his friends.  
WarDragoonmon landed, taking a break. Even angels had to rest. But he wouldn't give up on his search for his friends, he would never give up...  
  
Axismon blazed through the air, leaving a trail of fire behind him. His form wavered and shimmered in the air as he traveled faster than any digimon could.   
  
Finally, he came to Shadow Isle.  
  
He crashed onto the beach, leaving a long furrow of destruction in the sand. He got up, and looked at his once prosperous slave kingdom. Angemon and Angewomon were dancing all around his once dark tower, obviously having a celebration of some sort. Patamon and Gatomon flew in between them. His tower was now made of pure white marble. Axismon began creeping towards the celebrations, making sure no one saw him.   
_______________________________________________________  
  
"I would like to give a toast," said a MagnaAngemon, holding his glass up high. He had been one of the three angels who had struck down Darkarchonmon in the battle against him. "To the destruction of evil!"  
"To the destruction of evil!" chorused back the restof the angels at him.   
"To the triumph of light!" said the MagnaAngemon.  
"To the triumph of light!" chorused the angels.  
"And to the-Arg!" The MAgnaAngemons toast was cut short as three of Axismons claws burst through his stomach.  
Complete chaos broke out then, with the Angels firing all their most powerful moves at Axismon, making a massive explosion rock the spot where the angel had once stood. When the dust cleared away, there was no more angel-but Axismon still stood, unscathed. Angels gasped in terror as he slowly shook his head.  
"Pitiful. Truly Pitiful." Axismon looked at the Angels, and suddenly fire was pouring from his eyes. "You truly think that the likes of you can defeat the Demon of Time?"  
Suddenly Demons appeared out of the ground, thousands of them, and began ripping angels apart. Axismon watched in satisfaction as blood bubbled up in the throat of one as it went down with demon claws in its chest.   
"Lightning Web!" Shouted Axismon, electrcity crackling from his fingers, hitting all of the Angemon in the sky, scattering feathers and burning flesh. Angemon moaned in agony as they fell to the ground.  
"Meteor Swarm!" Axismon shouted then. Thousands of huge metors crashed to the ground, consuming the Island in a fury of fire. Angels screamed and squirmed within the flames as they were incinerated.  
After those few attacks, no Angels remained. Axismon looked down at the ashes of the ones he had burned. "Slightly-dissapointing," he said, as he began to make his way to the tower. "They hardly put up a fight."  
As Axismon touched the white marble of the tower, it turned black. Axismon entered the tower.   
  
He had returned.  
  
Axismon looked out over the ocean from his dark tower, letting his senses spread all over the digital world. He was looking for something.  
His senses ran over the world. He could sense Sephiroth, and the awesome power of Godramon. Of course he knew about Godramon, no digimon with power such as his could hide from him. But they were not what he was looking for.  
  
There! There was what he was looking for. In an unexpected place, yes, but that could be dealt with. "Teleport," he said. A hellish red portal opened in front of him, and he stepped through.  
  
Axismon ended up in the middle of a digital village. Digimon all around him screamed and ran away, but Axismon ignored them and started heading towards the local temple.  
  
Inside the temple, a sword bearing digimon ran up to an Angemon. "Sir," it gasped out, "There is a demon digimon heading towards the temple grounds. He looks powerful."   
The Angemon put down the book it was reading. "Release the Swordmon."   
  
Axismon sighed. Would nobody learn? An army of digimon with swords were approaching him, and they looked ready to fight. As he neared them, a Knightmon drew its sword. "What business would you have here, stranger?"  
Axismon bared his teeth. "Out of my way, or I will kill you."  
At this, the Knightmon brang down its sword on Axismons chest. Axismon shook his head as the sword rang out and bounce back as if it had struck stone.   
"Now I have to kill you." He said simply.   
All hell broke loose as he began ripping digimon apart, blood and giblets of flesh flying everywhere as the army of sword digimon came down upon him. Axismon wasn't even bothering to use his moves, he was just ripping them apart with his claws. A river of blood poured from one digimons chest as Axismon thrust his claw in and ripped out his heart. His tendrils were busy catching up digimon and dashing their brains out against the ground. Axismon reveled in the gore as he smashed one digimons head into oblivion, spraying gore over the place.  
  
About one hour later Axismon came to the temple, bloodstained but without a scratch on him. Angemon looked at him in astonishment from all corners of the temple as he threw the doors open. "Dark beam!" shouted Axismon, blowing the Angel into oblivion before he could do anything. Scuttling up to the stained glass window of the temple, he smashed it into a million pieces. Set into the glass was the object he was looking for-the magical map that would tell him where the rune of time and the rune of darkness was. Axismon chuckled evilly as he unfolded it and levitated into the air. Looking down on the town from about one thousand feet, he made a decision that cost thousand of digimon their lives. "And to this town, for ever defying me-VOLCANO!"   
  
Axismon didn't even watch as the whole town, with all of its citizens, was consumed in lava.  
  
Kujin yawned lazly in the sunlight. He laid back, removing his cloak, and let his chest get some sun. Lillymon swam around in a lake, happy that the flight was over.  
"Finally, I can get some time to my self..." Kunjin put his arms under the back of his head, proping up a makeshif pillow. He was very exaused...For some reason, the light seemed to dim, and waver...Like if it was....dying. That would explain his neer crash, when the light seemed to fade away for a second. Just for a mere second...But that was enough. It forced him and Lillymon to take a break from their little sightseeing trip of the whole digital world.   
Kunjin streched out his arms and wings, and yawned again. He saw lillymon sunbathing, her petals fully rased toward the sun.  
She rose up from the water, and smiled "Kun...come on in! The water's great! Its so vast, and refreshing!"  
Kunjin opened one eye, "Ummm..Lilly. I hate to be...nag. But...You clothes are floating away." He smiled. "Your very well....gifted, though.  
She looked at Kunjin...then down ar her self. She screamed, and threw herself back into the water. "Don't look! Close your eyes!"  
Kunjin rose to his feet, and steached out his wings. He flapped them a few times, and then launched into the air. With a graceful swoop, he shot down out of the sky, and retreved lillymon's wayward garments. He flew over lillymon, and with his eyes closed, dropped them to her.  
She shot out of the water, and with her clothes in her arms. Lept into the safty of a huge, leavfy bush. Kunjin shook his head in disbleaf. 'That girl...Sometimes, I dont know why I love her some much.' His thoughts raced though his head.   
He floated down to the ground, and floaded his wings behind him. He smiled, and then walked back over to his sunny spot. He sat down, and with a sigh, propted himself up, and was soon asleep...Dreaming only of the wavering forces of the light, and visions of the dangers soon to come.  
  
WarAxilemon watched from his hiding spot....he had seen many and he had killed many from this same spot. His mighty sword and bow rested next to him..the blade shining brightly in his eyes...then he saw his prey. It was a girl...a HUMAN girl. She was pretty young and was dressed in a pink dress with a rod strapped to her back. WarAxilemon watched as she set the rod down and started picking up the flowers.  
"Ahhh...perfect"-He whispered closely, picking up his sword, his one eye still good. Then he picked up the bow....he was ready but he was going to wait...it wasn't like him at all..but he somehow wanted to wait. He knew that whoever knew what he did to the dead bodies of his victims was dead....  
He aimed, his one good eye ready on target. The bow started to strecht, the poweful arrow ready with poison...  
  
Aeris knelt down among her flowers, putting her hands into the soil. She'd always liked the feeling of dirt between her fingers; she felt more alive, more in-tune with things when she was dealing with it.  
  
Now, more than ever.  
  
She didn't remember where she had been . . . what she had been doing. All she could remember was . . . a warmth. An understanding . . . a knowledge of everything.  
  
A dream, most likely, though she couldn't shake the feeling of reality.  
  
She turned her head around, pushing her hair out of her eyes. A sudden feeling struck her; she turned around, looking back around, over her shoulder.  
  
That's when he saw him. Bow ready, one eye focused directly on her.  
  
They want to kill me, now!?  
  
She got to her feet as quickly as was possible (which was pretty quickly; her upbringing had strengthened her reflexes), taking her rod and going into an offensive stance.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, swallowing.  
  
Kunjin slept...But his dreams were not at peace. Dreams which burned into his memory...Of the flower girl, Pure and innocent. The time, long ago, when he remembered her death. Sluagherted by him...The way the Lastment plunged into her back...Her breath excaping in a glutterual moan of pain...  
He remembered that time..The time, when he was evil...  
He saw the vision, played over and over...In his minds eye...Never stoping...It kept playing, like a broken record player...  
Kunjin saw another person within his mind. A boy...A boy with a scowel on his face...The boy spoke, his long brown hair covering his face..."You...Killed her!"   
Kunjin looked back at the small figure...The hatred and anger billoing off the boy, seemed far to great for someone that small. "Her? I...Dont understand?"  
The boy smiled....A crule, evil smile. He sruged his shoulders, "Its understandable....With whats happened and all. Im surprised that you lasted this long...But, you will understand....Eventually."  
Kunjin took a step foward.." Who are you?"  
The boy smiled again. The same cold smile. "Thats funny...But coming from a lower persona, that to is understandable."  
Kunjin gritted his teeth. "You didnt aswer my question!"  
The boy face was grim. "I...am...you. Or a better you. It all depends on how you look at it. I am the you, that killed aeris, the one who summomed metor, I am...what you call...The true you."  
Kujnin shook his head. "Not possible...I am who I am..I dont have a little voice living in my head!"  
The boy smiled again. " Let me put it in terms that you can understand. Everthing that you hated, lothed, or felt pain from was pushed onto me. I am all the evil that you have felt in your life. There are times, when I can push though, and use my powers on others. All you dark energies, are from me."  
Kunjin looked away, "So...All my powers, are from a small darkside of my mind." He glared at the boy. "Thats a little hard to swollow."  
The boy looked up at Kunjin. "It will all be found out in due time. For now, you have spent enough time in my world. Time to go back."  
Kunjin was back up on the beach. Lillymon was still sunbathing. He looked up at the sky. "A dream...That's all that was. A dream, nothing more..."  
He rolled back on his side, and soon drifted back off into dreamland. His last thought, before he fell asleep, was that of Aeris, her crumpled from sliding off the Lastment. The way he smiled, and his feeling of satisfaction. He shivered...Remembering his old self of that time.  
  
"Hurry, slaves! Dig! Dig, damn you!" Axismon bought a whip down on the back of another digimon, who, already weak, coughed up blood and died.   
The map Axismon had gotten had told him the location of the black crystal-buried underneath a mountain. Axismon would have just blown away the mountain himself, but the mountain was specifically guarded against his powers. "How convenient," he snarled under his breath. "angels be cursed. How weak are you fools?" he shouted as a small band of gotsumon dropped a wagon of rocks. He grabbed one of them. "Now you will pay in blood." Other digimon looked away as the gotsumon was crushed in Axismons hand, making a sound like a tree snapping.  
Axismon had an enormous slave camp set up here. Over a thousand slaves-and all were kept in check by him. Not one escaped.  
"Demon! Your reign of terror is over!" shouted a strong voice from behind him.   
Axismon sighed. That was the third time he had heard that today. he turned around-and found himself facing a MagnaAngemon.  
"What, you think that just because you're an angel you're tougher than everybody? Lets get this over with."  
"Very well," the MagnaAngemon said. Unsheathing its sword, it drew a Gate of Destiny in the sky. "Behold the instrument of your doom," said the MagnaAngemon, but Axismon didnt let him say the rest of it. He just grabbed his opponent in one of his many tendrils, and shoved him in the gate. Usually evil digimon would be struggling not to get sucked in, but to Axismon, it just felt like a mild breeze. The angel gasped in shock as the portal closed upon it, astonished that its own attack killed it.  
"Back to work, slaves!" shouted Axismon, drawing blood across the back of another digimon. He could be searching for the runes soon, if they hurried. Axismon shook his head. He really needed some loyal servants.  
  
Kunjin awoke with a start. He streached his arms, yawing, he noticed Lillymon snuggled up to him. He smiled, and rose up from the sand. He looked for his cloack, but found it under lillymon's head.   
"agh...She took my clothes!" Kunjin opened his wings, and tested them with a few expermental flaps. They felt stiff, but useable. The white, long feathers were crusted with sand, and felt ichy aginst his skin. He shook his wings rapdly, and the sand fell off in a brown cloud.   
Looking up, he saw the sun beaming down. He spread his wings out to the high sun, feeling the warmpth spread though his wings, down into his back, and coursing though his whole body.  
He sighed, and looked down at lillymon. "Time to get up, sleepyhead!" He gently rocked lillymon, and she opened her eyes. She blinked in the bright sun, and tried to hide her face under the cloak. Her voice was muffled under his cloak. "Let me sleep...Im still tired." She flung some sand at him, trying to fall back asleep.  
Kunjin glared down at lillymon. "We have been here for the past three days! Its time for us to move on!"  
Lillymon pulled the cloak off her face, and she rose up. She brushed the sand off her, and growled at Kunjin. "Well, if you so sure of were to go, then who am I to stand in you way?"  
Kunjin looked agast at lillymon. She had never spoken so harsly to him like this before. She glowred at Kunjin, "Well, great Endless. Where to next?"  
Kunjin took a step back. "I dont...know. But Im sure that it wont be with you..."  
Before lillymon could respond, Kunjin broke into flight, and was nothing more than a silver streak across the day sky.  
  
Axismon was letting his senses flow over the digiworld, again. He was looking for servants. Strong ones. Poisonmon and his old servants were still on Fire Island, he knew, but he needed a servant with the strength of a Mega, or better.   
  
He smiled as his senses came across Sephiroth. Or better.  
Sephiroth had obviously been wounded emotionaly by something. Probably that Lilymon, since she wasnt with him right now, and Sephiroth would rarely leave her unprotected. Suddenly a plan came to Axismons head. He could have Sephiroth do his bidding-if Axismon held the Lilymon hostage. Axismon was sure that Sephiroth would do anything for Lilymon, who was...on a beach. Yes, time to capture Lilymon.  
Axismon opened a teleport, and suddenly he was standing right next to Lilymon, his long shadow covering her in darkness. Quickly five of his tendrils darted out and wrapped themselves around the Lilymon, in his bind attack. The Lilymon got out one short sceam before he stuck a tendril across her mouth.   
"Now, to go back to camp, and leave a little message for Sephiroth." Axismon left burning letters of fire hanging in the air. It read:   
Want to know where your Lilymon is? Step through the teleport. Best wishes, Axismon.  
Axismon chuckled evilly as he stepped through the teleport,remembering to leave it open for when Sephiroth came. Axismon began laughing out loud,then stopped. It seemed to him that he had done all to much evil laughing in the past few days.  
  
Kunjin flew thoguh the blue sky. His energy trail left a bright silver streak in the morning sunrise. he slowed down, to a hovering pase...and heard a scream. His eyes flashed back to the shadowed figure slowly passing though the red teleport. Lillymon was wavering her hands, and struggling against the dark tentrials that held her fast.  
She screamed once, and was sucked in...The Axismon laughed, and wrote a crismon message in the sand. He glared at the distance shining figure of Kunjin. Kunjin yelled, "Lilly!"  
Axismon just laughed, "if you want her! Follow me!" He laughed again, and a crismon cloud evloped him, he was gone, and so was lillymon.  
"LILLY!" Kunjin voice broke the scilence. he wiped a tear from his eye. "It might be a trap...He might kill her, but...I have to try!"  
He flew over to the dark portal...The red mirging waves rippled and bluged with the darkness. Kunjin could feel the darkness pluse off the portal.   
he took a step back, and spread his wings...."i'll go in...with a bang."  
His eyes shone, with the power of the light..."Aura Smash!"  
His body became the pure light power, and he flew full force into the portal...His body was carried to Shadow Island. The portal opened on Shadow Island, and Kunjin exploed from the wormhole. His Aura Smash attack made contact with the evil ground of shadow Island. The light enegy combined with the darkness of the soil of shadow Island.  
The result was catastropic....The light exploed, with the darkness combined with it. THe mushroom cloud was seen even from the mainland. The crater was deep and Kunjin was kneeling deep in the middle.   
Axismon could feel the distrubace rip thought the darkness. he was not scared, though.   
Kunjin sat in the bottom of the massive crater. "Lilly...I'm here." His eyes shone witht he power of the light, and he floated out of the crater. He shot into the sky, and began the search for lillymon.  
  
Axismon levitated slightly off the ground as he raced up the stairs of the Black tower. "I'll lure him to the top," Axismon said. "The black crystals dark powers will most definitely influence his mind." Axismon pulled his tendril off of Lilymons mouth. "And even if it doesnt, Im sure he'll do my bidding for you."   
"What are you going to do to me?" Asked Liliymon in a fearful voice. "Who are you?"   
"I dont have time time to explain it to you. But I'll tell you one thing: If Sephiroth doesnt become my servant, I'll kill you. And not in a slow way."  
Axismon opened the door to the top of his dark tower. It was an enormous room, about one hundred yards wide, and it had Axismons newly aquired black crystal in the center of it. Nearly one hundred demonic digimon stood all around it, Seeming to worship it. They turned towards Axismon, and began worshipping him too.   
"Chains, now!" said Axismon too one of the demons, and presently it came running up with a series of chains and manacles. Axismon hung some from the ceiling, then locked Lilymon up, so she was hanging in midair.   
Lilymon was feeling sick. Never had a place seemed so evil, just so sickeningly wrong. She saw jars lining the walls, with what seemed to be the bloodied arms, legs and heads of other digimon lining the walls. While she was watching, she saw one of the demons walk over, open a jar, and begin to feast on its contents. Lilymon quickly turned her head away-and found herself face to face with Axismon. He was the worst of all. Whenever Lilymon was around that one, she felt that nothing would ever be right again.   
"Now we wait," said Axismon in the most cruel-sounding voice she had ever heard. "You better hope that Sephiroth loves you enough to save you. Because if he doesnt, then I'll kill you."  
"You wont kill me..." said Lilymon, hoping it was true, but having a feeling in the pit of her stomach it wasnt.  
"Oh, I wont?" Axismon turned to the demons. "We have a disbeliever here, boys! And you know what to do with disbelievers..."  
All the demons laughed evilly, then began to walk towards Lilymon with an evil glint in their eyes...  
The demons closed on lillymon...Their swords gleemed wicklyed at her flesh, the red tint of their eyes only was mached by the yellow sufer of their breath. They circled her, and closed in. One demon, more brave than the others, took a running charge at the chained digimon. He drew his sword, and while in mid air, seemed to vanish in a red cloud. His sword clattered onto the black stone, echoing off the walls of the platform.  
The demons looked around. Trying to find the souce of the assuault. Another demon, closer to the front, was also extingushed by a flash of light. The demons picked up the new fallen sword. It still was hot, from the dark power that coursed though the demon.  
Axismon strode over to lillymon. "Your boyfriends here!" He pointed at the sky. "Find him, and bring him here! If he tries to fight, Kill the girl!"  
A beam of light could be seen far above...Words seemed to wisper in the wind, finding their way towrds Axismons hearing.  
"Last....ment."  
A huge white dragon erupted from the clouds. Its wings were golden light, and its body was covered with white scales. White gleeming teeth, and a large tail streached aross the sky.  
The dragon screamed once, and launched a baragge of light energy. The energy burned the demon, vaporizeing them, and sending survivors clattering for cover. The javins stuck anthing that was darkness, The light bunred and melted away the blackness.   
Each demon that was near lillymon was dead. Axismon just used his wings to shelter himself from the deadly javleins. Eventhough, the light energy could be felt, buring him, and leaving blisters against his body.  
The dragon landed on the now clear platform. The dragon used its claws to break the chains that held lillymon. SHe jumped down, and ran next to the dragon.   
The dragon's body shimmered, and then with a flash of light, Kunjin was standing next to lillymon.  
Kunjin smiled at the now alone Axismon. Lillymon hugged him, and she cried in his arms.  
Kunjin face was grim..."Well...A dark digimon, who is looking for the acient runes..."   
Kunjin spread his wings, and smiled once again. "There is only one...Who I know that would do that...Right, DarkArchonmon?" The demons closed on lillymon...Their swords gleemed wicklyed at her flesh, the red tint of their eyes only was mached by the yellow sufer of their breath. They circled her, and closed in. One demon, more brave than the others, took a running charge at the chained digimon. He drew his sword, and while in mid air, seemed to vanish in a red cloud. His sword clattered onto the black stone, echoing off the walls of the platform.  
The demons looked around. Trying to find the souce of the assuault. Another demon, closer to the front, was also extingushed by a flash of light. The demons picked up the new fallen sword. It still was hot, from the dark power that coursed though the demon.  
Axismon strode over to lillymon. "Your boyfriends here!" He pointed at the sky. "Find him, and bring him here! If he tries to fight, Kill the girl!"  
A beam of light could be seen far above...Words seemed to wisper in the wind, finding their way towrds Axismons hearing.  
"Last....ment."  
A huge white dragon erupted from the clouds. Its wings were golden light, and its body was covered with white scales. White gleeming teeth, and a large tail streached aross the sky.  
The dragon screamed once, and launched a baragge of light energy. The energy burned the demon, vaporizeing them, and sending survivors clattering for cover. The javins stuck anthing that was darkness, The light bunred and melted away the blackness.   
Each demon that was near lillymon was dead. Axismon just used his wings to shelter himself from the deadly javleins. Eventhough, the light energy could be felt, buring him, and leaving blisters against his body.  
The dragon landed on the now clear platform. The dragon used its claws to break the chains that held lillymon. SHe jumped down, and ran next to the dragon.   
The dragon's body shimmered, and then with a flash of light, Kunjin was standing next to lillymon.  
Kunjin smiled at the now alone Axismon. Lillymon hugged him, and she cried in his arms.  
Kunjin face was grim..."Well...A dark digimon, who is looking for the acient runes..."   
Kunjin spread his wings, and smiled once again. "There is only one...Who I know that would do that...Right, DarkArchonmon?"  
  
"Oh, good for you, you've discovered my true identity, something that people with half the intelligence of a rock would have figured out by now. But you dont fit into that category, do you?" Axismon shook his head. "But now you're here. And, let me show you something." Axismon concentrated, and suddenly they weren't in his tower, but on a plain, with thousands of Demons surrounding Lilymon and Kunjin. "It seems that you enjoy showing off the vast amount of power you have. What a coincedence, so do I, now that I have a good amount to show off." Axismon rose off the ground, evil humming through him. "Let me show you. Merge!"  
The two worlds and stages of time that Axismon untied were happy, prosperous times. Too bad they were swept into nothingness.  
A hole ripped in space nd time, and all the energy of the two worlds destruction shot out in a beam, smashing Kunjin twenty feet into the ground, smashing him against rocks and dirt. "Get the Lilymon," shouted Axismon, and nearly one hundred of the thousands of Demons jumped her and bound her to the ground-by shoving their swords through her hands. Axismon drew his sword out of the ground-The same one Darkarchonmon used, it would now appear whenever he wanted to use it-and held it to the Lilymons throat. "I'll be blunt, Kunjin. Either serve me, or you-and the girl-die. And believe you me, you wont come back. My minions are...hungry."  
Demons crowded all around Kunjin, eager to begin to tear at his flesh. "Wait, wait. We need to hear his descision." Axismon said, waving them back. "Well? What's it gonna be?"  
  
Kunjin was in a delimma....One choice was to give into the darkness, and serve by Axismon's side. The other was to give up, and lillymon would...die.  
Kunjin rose up from the ground, his gasphed, and held his aching arm. Blood poured down freely, mixing in with the brown earth.  
"Let...Lillymon go...and, I will join...you." Kunjin spoke, though clenched teeth. Lillymon screamed, and faughed against Axismon. "No! Kunjin Run! Get away while you can!"  
But it was too late, the darkness had seeped into kunjins mind, and with a now dark aura rippling off Kunjin. He smiled, a cold a crule smile...  
"Yes...My master..I am here, to serve..."  
  
"Good. Good, I knew it would come to this. Demons, bring the Lilymon to the dungeons." Axismon said. "Heal yourself Kunjin, and then come with me. We begin the search for the rune of darkness in an hour."  
Axismon alked away, laughing his most evil, cruel laugh.  
  
Kujnin looked at the Lillymon, she started back. Tears in her eyes. "I...hate...you! I can't believe that I loved you!" she hollered once last threat, and was drug off to the dungons.  
Kunjin sighed, with a flash of dark power, his woundes were gone, and his powers were recharged.  
He smiled, and walked along with Axismon. Proud to be part of what he thought was lost to him.  
  
As Axismon walked along with Kunjin, he pulled a map out of thin air. It was the one that showed him where the runes of darkness and time were.   
"These two runes act as a gateway to different realms. The dark rune acts as a gateway to the realm of darkness, of negative energy, as some like to call it. So it is highly likely that we will encouter some strong megas there, that use the power of darkness. But that is not why I need you. The darkness rune is set deep inside the crypt of an angel, who had it buried with him so I, specifically me, couldnt get it. You see, before he died, a group of powerful wizardmon put a force field around it that I cant break through.   
You can break through though. So I need you to go into that crypt and find the rune of darkness. Take this," Axismon said, handing Kunjin a map of the crypt, and a small dark amulet. "The map is magical, it will show you as a little dot on it at all times, so you can easily tell where you are going and the amulet is a direct contact to me. Use it once you have the rune of darkness, and I will teleport you out of there. While you get the rune of darkness, I will get the rune of time, and then my plan will be almost complete." Axismon opened up a portal in front of them, which lead to the crypt. "Well, Kunjin," said Axismon. "Are you ready?"  
  
Kunjin steeped though the portal. His body became pure darkness, and was carried off into the tomb of the Dark Angel. The portal opened on the otherside, and kunjin's body remerterized on the other side.  
The tomb was a dark crypt...Its walls were covered with darken stone, and skeletions of old warriors litter the ground. Swords, shields, and weapons were screwn around the floor as if a wirlwind had reaked havoc once before.  
Kunjin took a step foward, a skull of an Augumon crunched under his foot. "Place could use some decorations...." Kunjin wiped the dust of his boot, and walked down into the monothith.   
He looked at the glomy archways, and soon came to a spit road. He took out the map, and it insturced to go down the left passagway. "Well...Lets get this, dark rune stone and get out of here. this place...gives me the creeps."  
He walked down the passageway. More skeletions, littered the ground. THere was even a Wargreymon skeletion sitting up against the wall. Its middle had a javilin impaled though its rib cage. "dead...But he died without a fight." Kunjin stode over to the skeletion, and pulled out the javlin. THe skeletion fell over, and disingrated into a pile of dust.  
"This javlin...Looks, familer." Without a second thought, he threw the javlin on the ground, and kept on walking. He soon came to the barriar that Axismon had told him about. It was a light barriar, thick, and plusing with light energy. It covered the tomb, in a complete shield.  
"Ok...This might hurt." Kunjin charged the barrier, and was thrown back into wall. He slid to the ground, and rose back up again.  
"Ugh...Well, that didn't work. Time to go with plan B."  
He drew out the lastment, and stuck the barrier. The sword merly was reflected off the light energy, and was ripped from Kunjin's hands. It melted though the barrior, and hovered on the other side.  
"My Sword!" Kunjin punched at the barrier, his knucles onyl were burned and carred from the coursing energy.   
"Im really beginning to hate this...But Im gonna break though!"  
"Wait....if the sword just passed though, them maybe I can too." Kunjin walked up to the barriar. He streched out his hands, and the tips of his fingers gently touched the barriar.  
A voice spoke in his mind. "Welcome...Lower Angel. You have returned."  
The barriar recracted, and the tomb laid open. Kunjin walked over, and lifted off the top of the tomb. There layed what seemed to be a skeletion form of his DUES evolution. With the dark Rune sitting in its left hand.   
"That...That digimon looks like me!" Kunjin grabbed the Runestone, and closed the lid. "I...Cant think about this now, I've got to get back To Axismon."  
Kunjin ran full speed down the corradors, finally reaching the dark portal. He was close, when a another barriar closed around him.  
The voice spoke again. "You cant leave...Lower angel!Not until you reawaken your true self!"  
Kunjin roard, and struck the barriar with his right fist. His fist shattered the barriar in one spot. With his other hand, he threw the Runestone though the hole, and right into the portal. THe portal brought the stone back into the waiting hands of Axismon.  
Kunjin was trapped. He knew, that he was gone. "Lower angel...What are you talking about! LET ME GO!" he stuck the barriar again, and again...  
He saw something that caught his attention. It was the spirit of the skeletion of the DUES, that was in the tomb. The voice spoke in his mind. "You...will stay...Until the light is wiped from your body...Only the darkness will remain!"  
The spirit came closer, until it was next to Kunjin. Kunjin struck out at the spirit with his remaining strenght.  
  
Axismon watched Kunjin back up against the wall as the Dark angel cam walking towards him, lifting a sword. "Well, that was unexpected. It seems that the lord of Dread has awakened." Axismon let his senses melt over the Dark angel. "Interesting. This digimon seems to be an exacte replica of Kunjins DUES evolution-though this one uses much dark energy, and has little of the light." Axismon spread his dark wings. "I would let Kunjin die...but whats this? The dark angel is not killing him, merely draining the power of the light from him." Axismon considered this for a while. This was good, noe Kunjin would be totally evil. But he was quite possibly the only living hybrid of the powers of dark and light-and those combined powers would indeed need to be experimented upon in the future. "Ah well. Looks like I'd better go help him then. Kunjin better have broken that shield good. If not, I'll only be able to manifest myself there for a minute."  
  
Axismon spread his demonic wings, lowered his horned head and charged into the portal. The moment he passed trough he felt a dull ache inside of him that could only mean that the shield was still up. Oh well, he thought, as he hurtled himself at the skeleton of the giant DUES.  
The DUES was just about to drain the last shred ofn light from Kunjin when he heard a horrible noise, an inhuman scream, ripping through the hall. He turned his head, and he could actually see the air opening up and closing behind Axismon as he hurtled through the air and smashed into the Skeleton.  
Both of them went flying through the air for about ten feet before slamming into a wall. SkeleDUES was driven about three feet into the rock before they stopped. Axismon jumped off the wall before he was driven in too, and landed on the ground.  
The giant skeleton shook its skull, and looked at Axismon. "Why do you wish to save this light, Dark brother? All light must be destroyed."  
Axismon spat at the skeletons feet. "You're not nearly powerful enough to be my brother. And I've always believed that light has its usefullness, as long as you use it towards the right ends."  
The skeleton unsheathed a sword that was much like Axismons, only shorter and wider. "You know that I must defy you on this aspect then. The first and foremost rule is to destroy thelight, no matter its uses."  
Axismons sword appeared out of thin air. "Bring it on," he snarled.  
The walls of the crypt trembled as the two dark warriors smashed their swords together with mighty force, scattering rocks everywhere.  
  
Kujin could feel the force of the two collding Behemoths. "Ugh!" The Skeletal DUES form wipped his sword in the stuffy air, and managed to hit Kunjin on the shoulder.   
He fell to the ground, holding his bleeding wound. Axismon was on the DEUS in a flash, His sword clanging, and sparks flying with each blow. "Master!" Kunjin called to Axismon. Axismon mearly pushed Kunjin out of the way, and continued battling with the DUES skeletion.  
"Make your way back to the portal! Before I finish you off myself for your foolisness!" To emphize his words, Axismon picked up Kunjin, and threw him in the direction of the portal.  
Kunjin slammed into the cold, dirty floor of the tomb. Blood dripped from his nose. He touched it gently, and breated in sharply. "Its probably broken..."  
Axismon was still in the grid locked with the DUES form. He stuck again and again, each time Axismon neatly counterattacking with fine display of a master sword demon.  
His blade, and the firy red blade of the DUES sent a more showers of sparks with each blow. Each opponet saught out a weakpoint with each blow. Both seemed to have a uphand on eachother.  
Kunjin, still holding his arms. His face now dirty, and he could taste a copper flavor in his mouth. "I...need to help!"  
The two warriors still faught. Each were covered with cuts, and deep wounds. The blood of Axismon and the blood of the DUES mingeld in crismon puddles.  
"I need...To help!" Kunjin brought his hands up to his chest. With his palms pointing out towards the DUES. He began to concetrate.   
"I..am the angel of the lower depths. But I have the DUES within me as well!"  
The darkness left Kunjin, replaced by the shining glory of the light. THe darkness was pushed back, and the room shone with light.  
The DUES turned towards Kunjin. His eyeless sockets seemed to glare down at Kunjin. Kunjin just smiled, and fired a supercharged blast of....."LIGHT PILLAR!"  
The blast burned deep into the skull of DUES. The skeletion jerked foward, and a quick thrust of Axismons sworld brough the moster to its knees.  
Another blast finished of the creature. Its chared black skeletion fell into a pile of dust on the cold floor.  
The darkness retuned to Kunjin. He collasped on the floor, and was breathing heavily.  
Axismon resheathed his sword. With the skeletion gone, he looked back at Kunjin, and took a step towards him.  
  
"I should have known that you were too weak and foolish to handle this job on your own!" Snarled Axismon, his wounds and scratches melting away like they had never been. Axismon was worried, though-if his dark control was truly working on Kunjin, then Kunjin shouldn't have been able to use his light powers. "Not only did you awaken the Lord of Dread, but you inteferred in a duel between two dark brethren!"  
"Dark...brethren?" moaned Kunjin, his blood dripping out all around him.   
"Yes, dark brethren. The forces of Darkness that make up the evil in this world. I am one of them, also known as the Lord of Cruelty." Axismon pointed to where the DUES had once stood. "He was the Lord of Dread. Lucky for us, he isnt dead. Merely weakened. If he were dead, then this whole crypt would have collapsed on our heads. There are three others besides me and him-The Lord of Hatred, The Lord of Suffering, and The Lord of Misfortune." Axismon stepped through the portal. "Come, we leave now. And then we conduct an experiment."  
When Kunjin stepped through the portal, he found himself magically healed. Not only that, but he was in the Black Tower. Axismon lead him lead him to the dungeons-and to the Dungeon cell containing Lilymon. She was to weak to even lift her head.   
"Lilymon..." Kunjin said, then found himself on the floor, screaming in pain as all of Axismons dark and evil will was poured into him.   
"Kill the girl," said Axismon in his mind. "Kill the girl," said the darkness within Kunjin. Only a small part of him, what little light was left within him said "No! Dont Kill her!"  
Kunjin got shakeningly up, and drew the lastment. "Resist!" said the light within him, but It was washed over by the darkness.   
Kunjin walkled over to Lilymon, raised the Lastment above his head, and....  
  
(( I wonder were our rest of the group is? They promised to help us write this!))  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The lastment was glowing....Its light energy was being snuffed out by the darkness. Lillymon looked up from her chains, and saw Kunjin standing over her. His green eyes, bloodshot and dark bags were under them. He looked horrible. Since the darkness was a leech, consuming him, one bit at a time.  
He staggered foward, being forced along by the darkness. He could feel it growing with every step he took. He was feeling as if, a part of him. Was growing, festering deep within. It wanted to see lillymon die, to see Axismon die, to see the whole world die. All by his hands.  
Kunjin stoped were he stood. His eyes now a bright blue. He laughed, and turned to face Axismon. "Fool..."Kunjin thought. "Does he really think that HE, can controll me?" Kunjin laughed again, and swung the Lastment. THe sword shimmered and broke LIllymon's chains.   
Kunjin walked up to Axismon, Kunjin was only a mere moth to the huge digimon.   
He laughed once again, and slammed the lastment against the ground. With a loud clang, the sworld broke in two. The light from the lastment shone, and seeped its way into Kunjin. the darkness, mixed with the light.  
Axismon sighed, "Not again...Doest this idoit think that he will defeat me?"  
Kunjin powers mixed....The bright glow was only superchared by the darkness. They glowed as if someing had been achieved. A perfect harmony of the light, and the darkness. A balanceing point had been reached.  
The lastment, feel from Kunjin's empty hands. For the first time, he could feel that his mind was free from Axismon's dark hold.  
"I...I...Feel, free!" Kunjin's ligh began to revive itself. "The..Light! ITs almost to bright!" He sqinted from the light eminating from his own being. "This is my light!"  
His eyes flashed to the permant blue. He smiled at Axismon, who stood with his arms crossed, looking impatient.  
"Well, are you though? My demons will convince you to stay."  
Kunjin shook his head. "No...Let me say, my final words. L..I..B..E..R..A..T..I..O..N!"  
Kunjin powers were finally free. THe light blossomed, and Kunjin was permantiy changed. His white wings werer gone, replaced by bright blue wings, that grew out of his elebows. His skin was now a bright green, with black lines running up and down. His clothes were gone, and his hair was short and blond. Axismon could feel a great power, a power that would eventually be the end of him.  
Axismon ducked, as the light became brighter than the blast of Supernova. With a flash that could been seen even far from the mainland. The darkness vanished from shadow Islands, as Holy hell broke loose. The new form of Kunjin could be seen streaking away from ShadowIsland, With a lillymon hanging on to him.  
Axismon stood agast. A Large hole had been burned right though him. A result of The Liberation abities.  
He laughed...The hole began to slowly heal. "I knew something like this would happen!"  
He looked down, and in his hand. Was the Dark Runestone....  
  
"This isnt called the Dark runestone for nothing you know," shouted Axismon at Kunjin. "Watch it amplify my darkness!"  
Axismon placed both of his hands on the rune, and channeled his dark energy into the stone. Death flew from his hands im a huge flash at Kunjin. A huge explosion followed, one that totally decimated Shadow Island, burning it away into nothing, all except for the tower. For the first time, The Lord of cruelty unleashed all of his might against Kunjin, sweeping him away, knocking him unconcious, and tossing him into the ocean.  
Lilymon saw Kunjin get swept away by the Darkness, and screamed in horror at the Demon levitating, Dark enery pouring out of him. Lilymon flew back to the mainland of Browser as fast as she could.   
Kunjin's mind slipped into darkness beneath the ocean. Luckily for him, his arm was draped across a tree, holding his head above the water.  
  
"The time is now," said Axismon, his words warping the materiel of space around him. At that time, he was visible to every digimon in the world.   
  
"Behold your doom, digiworld! I need only to find the rune of time, and then my plan will be complete! Bahhhahahahahahaha!"  
  
Axismons laugh pierced the brain of every digimon in the world, driving them to the brink of insanity...  
  
((Well....This is getting a little boring. I wish we could get some more people to work on this. Omega and me, have been writing this. Where are the people that promised to help us??))  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kunjin caughed and sputted...The murky water filled his mouth. He was struggling to stay ubove the surface. His mind hurt with the cry of Axismon. But he wanted to fight, though he was serverly weakend by the dark powers of Axismon....  
His vision spun around, his grip lost on the log. He fubled to get back on, but his vision spun around. His grip was gone, and too weak to fight, he slipped beneath the waves....  
  
An angel will rise from the ashes of darkness. Possesing the power of man and mon, he will crush all evil thus ending the saga of the demon. But a more powerful demon will come, thus causing the rage of the inferno to be unleashed. If that is to happen.....god save all of us"-"Digital Prodigy", Part 23, written by MagnaAngemon.  
*******************************************************  
Godramon felt evil radiating from somewhere in the digital world...somewhere close by. He opened his wings and took off into the air. As he got closer and closer, he felt the evil more and more. It was horrible...the demon was here. Godramon landed harshly before the temple and he could feel even more evil coming from inside. But he also felt some good radiating from it also...  
About 20 demons lept at Godramon...he just signed and raised his hand, light shaping in a form of a blade of some kind...  
Godramon raised his hand and whispered "Angel Blade". The blade appeared in his hand, phasing all the demons. Godramons slashed left and right, wiping them all away...he felt his friends...they needed him.  
  
Axismon raised his hands, letting the power course through them, about to finish off annoying little Kunjin once and for all-when he felt it. The presence of the light-en masse.  
"Damn it! It's Godramon!" snarled Axismon, gathering his energy back into him. "I shouldnt have released so much dark energy-he was bound to sense it. I need some protection..." Axismon summoned his force field up around him, and using the dark powers of the dark rune, summoned up nearly one million demons, all of them snarling and roaring in fear of the light. Axismon levitated above all of them, waiting for Godramon to appear...  
  
Kunjin was having a really bad day. He was tricked by Axismon, did his dirty work, lost lillymon, and now...He could die.  
Kunjin floated beanth the surface of the water. His life flashing before his eyes.  
"I...Failed..I wasnt able to protect those that I loved..."  
His vision clouded over, and he began to sink.....  
  
Godramon burst into the temple. He could feel the evil rising more and more..."Axismon"-Godramon breathed, cold air forming from his lips. Then he saw it...Lillymon and Kunjin on the ground and thousands of demons blocking his way. Axismon was protected by his force field but Godramon knew that his power would destroy the force field with one blow but that's not what he wanted. The force field would explode on impact destroying everything but him and Axismon. There had to be another way...  
  
Axismon watched Godramon enter the battlefield. "Demons, get him!" he shouted. His demons hung back, afraid of the power of the light. "I SAID GET HIM, DAMN YOU!" Roared Axismon, crackles of energy racing from his fingertips to lash across the backs of unwilling demons. Stumbling, Axismons monstrosities stumbled towards Godramon, their swords at the ready.  
Axismon gathered energy within himself, knowing it would take all his energy to kill his foe. He used all of his most powerful attacks on Godramon at once. Dark beam, Giga Flare, Rock crush, Tidal wave, Merge, the energy of all these attacks raced towards Godramon at once in an unstoppable beam of pure, warped evil energy.  
Watching the massive attack fly towards him, accompanied by the thousands of demons at its back, Godramon knew this would hurt...  
  
Kunjin eyes snapped open. There was Godramon, and Axismon. Axismon lauched wave after wave of dark energy at his foe.   
Kujin knew what he had to do, he kissed lillymon one last time, and warp digievolved into DUES. With the remaining streanghed he had, he launched himself between Godramon, and the dark energy.   
The dark energy combined with Kunjin's light, and exploed. The resulting forced equiled out the balance. Godramon took a step back, and saw that was left of Kunjin, was the lastment. Quivering, and glowing with untapped power of the light.  
Godramon could hear a voice..."Take it! Its time...To finish this once and for all!" Kunjin's spirit faded away, finally at peace.  
  
"NOOOO!"-Godramon screamed in rage. The light around started glowing even more brighly, destroying every demon that it touched. "You...you killed him. Now..you will die"-Godramon opened his wings, his hands crossed in front of him.   
"UNIVERSE COLLIDES!!!!"-Godramon voice urrupted and it had begun...Axismon watched as the red light grew brighter and brighter in the sky. He had only minutes to live so he had to take that chance...he thrust at Godramon with his sword. Godramon easily blocked it and Axismon felt the Angels sword got hard into the bone of his arm. Nevertheless, Axismon turned around and thrust his sword at Godramons chest....He didn't miss this time...  
Godramon sank to his knees, the light fading bit by bit...Axismon raised his sword above his head, ready to end the life of the Angel...just then the light started glowing even more brightly..bliding Axismon...  
Godramon stood up and took off into the sky...the planets combined, forming a huge explosion...Godramon watched as the sun and moon combined as well, forming white light which healed him...and combined with the explosion, coming clother and clother to the digital world...  
Axismon watched, powerless to do anything as the light came clother and clother. Then...he had an idea.   
"MERGE!!!"-Axismon roared, and watched as he let his dark energy flow into the rip in time and space he had created...the dark energy was going to combine with the light, causing a huge explosion that would wipe out everything, Axismon knew...but Godramon would live and so would he...he forced even more power into it, his strength escaping his as he sank to his knees, letting even more power out of himself. The two lights were going to combine...but would anyone live.  
***I think Sephiroth should write the next part because I'll let him use Godramon for this. I think that I should use the Lastment to kill Axismon.***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The lastment... THe ultimate weapon for a hybrid of light and Darkness. It is the yin and yang of life. The giver of eternal life, and the servent of the void of the darkness.  
Kunjin stood on the plane of Enlightenment. A true nervana of hope, love, and true awakening. "I relize that all along, this was where I needed to be."  
On that plane, Kunjin finally...Understood. He was a medoratior of life, and darkness. Not ment to live on this plane of existence, but on a higer, more fullfiling plane.  
"I'll help...my friend one last time."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"MERGE!!! Axismon's voice was uncanny in the dim of the Collding universes. With the Merge in place...His body begun to grow out of controll. The darkness took over the light. Using it as a base for malpulation and controll.  
Axismon became a true being of darkness. "I have...Become, a god!" Axismon disulational roar echoed off the ground.  
"Sacrifice your worthless souls to me! For I am, the tre being of Darkness. None shall ever stand in my way again.!" Axismon laughed. Godramon, stood holding his side.  
"ugh...The forces of light, will never give up! Not even you can stop us!" Godramon spoke, with light glowing within.  
"Really? Even though, the light is now...under my control. You should realize, that the darkness is superior to the light." His eyes glemed..."You will die...Godramon, along with everyone else that you care about."  
"Kunjin sacrificed himself, to try to stop you! Dosn't that mean anything to you?" Godramon screamed at the still growing demon.  
"Hah! What did that FREAK ever understand! He was a monster! Not one side, but both! You angels are still stupid. Kunjin was my slave! The darkness in him was stronger than the light!"  
Godramon shook his head. "Your wrong....Kunjin knew what he had to do. He took my place, so that you would understand."  
Godramon limped over, and grasphed the lastment. "The light that Kunjin had, came from this blade. The blade itself is the light."  
Axismon's collosal form came into view. Towering over all, he was....invenicble. "heh. If that is the light, no wonder Kunjin is dead! The sword is so weak, it couldn't even protect Kunjin."  
The lastment shook...Its light filled the land. Against the darkness, the lastment was a pryre of hope.  
Godramon let the lastment go, it levitated in the air. He grinned, "It worked...Kunjin's alive!" Godramon looked towards the heavens. "Hes here! Kunjin's here!"  
Axismon scoffed. "HA! Then let him come! I am a god! I am the darkness! I can't be beaten by a mere mortal!"  
The lastment shone one last time, and dissapered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Waves.....That is what I remeber, Waves....How all started out as waves, humans, digimon, everthing. It was all waves. Waves that start with one beginning, and have no end.  
I am that wave, never ceasing, even my form may be lost. I live on.   
Kunjin smiled, and a small hole formed in space. Not a big hole, but the waves radiated from the epicenter with white energy. The hole grew, and the waves grew as well.  
The light shone threw the hole, and a new digimon passed though the light, out into the void of space.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Godramon stood on the land. Looking up, he could see the light. Small, yet growing in intensity. The light was brighter than a star, and more beautiful than a thousand diamons in the rough.  
Axismon snarled. "That! That....Flashlight is, Kunjin?"  
Godramon turned his head. "No...It was Kunjin. But now..." He looked back at the light. "Its...Something greater."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The 'being' floated far above the digtal world. Far superior than the mere Dues form, or the Darkness that he was once trapped in.   
The being sened his friends trouble. The mounting destruction of the two attacks, combining to form one cataclimsic amaggedon that would end all life on the digital world.  
"This....Must end now." The 'being' could feel the energy. Not the mere light or Darkness. But, something greater.  
His whole spirit shone with the mysterious power. His carbon body had been cast away, for the new spirit form, since his kunjin days.  
The energy summoned...was a speck of the beings power. "I shall free the world. From all hate, pain, lothe, darkness....The demons will begone, forever!"  
The 'being' smiled. His eyes aglow with the power. "It shall...end now. Godramon, Let us work together."  
The 'being' released his speck of power. The energy combined, and the Terra Flare....Was launched. The beam of energy cascated down to the planet. It blew away the two seperate attacks, dissapateing them in the atsophere.   
The muilcolor beam, slammed full force into the flase god, Axismon. First his mulitated body was vaporized, then his horrible thorax. The arms were next to go. Axismon called out one last threat against the blinding light. "I...May die! But the darkness will live on. For when there is light, there is darkness."  
His eyes glimmed one last time, "How foolish...You have not one at all!"  
Godramon took his sword, and seeing his chance, swung it full force at the bloated head of Axismon. His head was gone in a puff of vapor, and the demons, his undead horde, was sent back to the netherworld.   
THe rane of Axismon, lord of the darkness, false god, was...finally over. His countless slaughtering of the angels has come to an end.  
Godramon looked up at the light, that was once his friend. He smiled, and waved at the enlightened being.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The 'being' floated above the earth. He saw Axismon gone, his temple, tower, and hordes gone....  
The being floated back to the waves, he waved back at the beaming light on the surface, Godramon.  
"Stay strong...Godramon. Your mission has only begun. Mine, has come to a close..."  
The being floated back to the waves, but before going in...He had to make one last stop.  
He sent down, an Angel. Not a Angelmon, or Angelwomon. But a real angel, known as Gaberial.   
Gaberial flew down to lillymon. He smiled, and handed her...Kunjin's most important possession...The lastment.  
"Take it...Godramon needs you and..." He looked at the lastment. "Kunjin's powers."  
Lillymon grabbed hold of the white robe of the angel. "Where is Kunjin?"  
Gaberial shook his head. "Kunjin is gone. He finally came to were he belongs."  
Gaberial dissapered in a flash of light, back to the waves. The being waved one last time, and floated back into the waves. His body....was finally gone. His spirit was home.  
The wave disspated, and the hole to the waves was gone...Kunjin was gone, but far below. A young lillymon, stood next a powerful light warrior.   
They both stood, in silence, as the sun rose. Simblozing that a new dawn had come. The rane of darkness was over.  
Far above, on a diffrent plance, the digimon, once known as kunjin. Stood with his own kind. He was holding his mother. Finlly were be belonged. He was home.  
This story has ended. But the adventure has just begun. Lillymon and Godramon are free along with the digtal world, for now. Axismon was just the tip of the iceberg for the power of the darkness.  
Even if Axismon is dead, his words will live on..."Where ever there is light....There will be darkness...."  
  
The end.  
Authors note:  
It was another great story! This will be a great addition to our saga. I have to thank my friends for helping me write this. Im looking foward to the new chapter of the upcoming saga!  
  
Writers.  
Wardragoonmon  
Omega  
Septhiroth  
Akki  
and...many others.  
  
Look for our new saga...."The Birth of Darkness" comming soon!  
  
Darkarchonmon groaned and got up. "Damn and blast," he moaned as he levitated in his spirit form above what was left of Shadow Isle. "That was probably the best body I would ever get, and now It's destroyed. Well, at least Kunjin is too..."  
Darkarchonmons spirit rose and flew to the mainland of Browser. "I'll get them back for that," he snarled, looking over the trees for another suitable body to possess.  
"I dont think you will," said a soft voice. Darkarchonmon whirled around, and found himself face to face with an angel.  
"You're not supposed to be able to see me," said Darkarchonmon.  
"But this is a special occasion," replied the angel, smiling. "No evil goes unpunished."  
"Get away," said Darkarchonmon quickly, backing up from the angel, full of fear.  
"I dont like to end any beings life," said the Angel as he drew a sword that danced up and down with white flame, "But it is necessary when one becomes as evil as you are."  
"NOOOOOO!" screamed Darkarchonmon as the Angels blade sliced through him, destroying him. He was gone from this world forever, not even being reborn at primary village. Totally wiped from existence.  
One tear dropped from the Angels eye as he resheathed it sword. "One evil vanquished," he whispered. "Would it be like for all darkness. But no-evil has only begun its taint upon this world."  
  
  
Axismon has been defeated....the world was safe for now..but just like he said "Where there's light, there will ALWAYS be darkness"...The Avatar was in our world..it's evil unseen by the powers of good..but it knew what it had to do...it flew over the digital world and looked for it's target..then it saw him...the Avatar's mind registered who the digimon was...his name was Typhomon and he was a servant for the so-called "Dark Masters"...not anymore..  
The Avatar focused it's powers and flew toward Typhomon. The digimon didn't even have time to react as the Avatar possed him, clouding his mind and turning him into a super-soldier...Typhomon's last scream flew through the air for the digimon's soul was now dead...but he was no longer Typhomon..he was now the Avatar, the most powerful evil digimon in the digital world...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Godramon walked hand in hand will Lillymon..she was still sad because Sephiroth was here no more...and Godramon might have to go soon also...then they heard it..a scream..loud and clear in a field. Godramon grabbed Lillymon and flew to the field as fast as he could..then he just saw a digimon standing there...he remembered that digimon. Suddenly the digimon turned around, his eyes dark red and a gun in his hands. All Godramon heard was "Tornado Wipeout!" and his world went black....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WarDragoonmon/Sephiroth Saga Part 4: Birth of Darkness  
Starring: Poisonmon  
WarAxilemon  
Lyramon  
Aeris  
Typhomon  
TenmaGatomon  
No.9 (Wyermon)  
Serovekmon  
Infestmon  
Neofiendmon  
Edenmon   
CartoonKidmon  
AND...  
Godramon  
Sephiroth  
Lillymon  
Mamemon  
  
In the deep cold, damp chambers of Posionmon's fortress, a lab assitant flipped though his checklist. He picked up the clipboard, and walked over to the maturing chamber. It was fileld with a pale green, liquid. Floating in the liquid, was a digimon. large in size, with long arms, and a muscular human form.   
The lab asstiant wrote down, and update, and pressed a green button, increaing the ambotic fluid. The body floated, and the chest moved with a ever increasing rythem. THe heart beat, could be heard. Even though the thick chyrstal glass.  
"Hmmmm....The growth as nearly doubled in size." He wrote down another check. "The mitochondria have been reporducing at a astounding rate!" This could mean, that State one could be over with sooner than what was expected!"  
The lab assitant ran over to an intocom, and pressed the red button. Posionmon's voice came over, "What is it!"  
THe lab assitant swolled..."The Reactor has been growing! We are ready to induce stage two!"  
Posionmon's voice purred over the intercom. "Then do it! Be careful with those Cybernetic Inhancements!"  
The lab asstant smiled..."yes sir!" He depressed the button, and walked back over to the chamber.  
He punched in some commands on the computer, and the Reactor floated higher in the green fluid. Large robotic devices fell from the top of the chamber, and implanted themselfs deep into the bone, and tissuse of the digimon. The body of the digimon twitched and shook, with pain.  
Finally, it was over. The digmon now looked like a beefed up verson of a Goleom. A creature created by the late Dark master, to be the perfect assasians.   
"Now for the final stage...." The lab assitant pressed a gree button, and a large serine with a huge needle, came down from the top of the chamber.   
The needle struck down into the back of the digimon's skull, and injected ints contents into the brian. "Neo-Mitochondrial virus....Injected." A human vocziled voice could be heard.  
"Computer...what is the growth of the reactor now?" The lab assitant checked his clipboard again. It was soon time to revive the digimon.  
"Mitochondria growth at 200%. There is a high chance that the mitochondria will evolve to adapt to new advancements in digi warfare."  
"Excellent....Computer, begin revitization sequence!" The lab assitant pressed a sequence of buttons, and two giant grappling arms, came down and took hold of the digimon's shoulders. With a tug, It lifed the digimon out of the Maturation chamber.  
"Beginning Cardovascular functions....." The calm voice souned. The two arms began to charge, and a high piched humming could be heard.  
A flash of light, and the huge amount of voltage shocked the digimon. Its mouth opened, and it took a breath...Its eyes opened, and the arms set it gently on the ground.  
The lab assitant smiled. "Stage four...Complete." He walked over to the creature, and thew down some clothes and a white mask. "YOur breathing will be difficult, due to the flash growth of your mitochondria. If you wear this mask, it can help you breath easer."  
The creature donned the black, sleek suit, and put on the white mask. Its green eyes were turned red by the protective goggles that covered its eyes.  
The labasstiant turned away, and walked back to his computer termal. "You can go now...You know your mission, so stop wasting my time, and get going!"  
The creature just stood there. Staring at the labassitant. The lab assitant turned his head, "Are you still here, Edenmon?" He waved his hand at the digimon. "Get moving!"  
Edenmon stood still, but something was happening deep within. He was gathering energy, using his bioelectric field to ecclerate molicues....faster, and faster, the molicues moved...finally ,they collied, and combusted....  
The lab assitant screamed, as his body burst into flames, he fell to the ground. Screaming and rolloing, trying to put out the flames. Edemmon watched sclienly untill the screaming form was nothing more than a convulsing, smoldering, mass.  
Edenmon stepped over the once scientist, and made his way out of the fortress. He knew what he had to do, and set out to complete his mission. Far back in the fortess, Posionmon could be heard laughing at the fate of the lab assitant....  
Edenmon strode out in full view. His lethaly build body was only supercharged by the still evolving mitochondria....His time was now...It was time...For him to go on the hunt....  
  
"Despoil!" shouted Infestmon as the dragon like digimon flew down upon him. By the time it reached the ground, it was nothing but a putrid bag of skin and bones.   
"You were foolish to defy me," said Tiraal to the rotting corpse of the digimon. "Just as foolish as Godramon was to defy my brother. But what Godramon didnt know is that the moment he killed my brother, he decided the fate of the entire digiworld. Because of him, thousands shall perish!"   
Infestmon grabbed what looked to be a ruby next to him. The lord of hate had invented these. Fire gems, he called them. Infestmon didnt know how these were made-he just knew they were great for destroying things.  
"Take that!" he cried as he through the gem high into the air. As soon as it reached its highest point, the gem burst apart into sheets of flame, which roared down upon the ground, burning all around.   
Tiraal walked among the flames, knowing that they did no harm to him. "The whole world will die before Axismon is avenged," he murmured to himself the moment before he through hundreds of the fire gems into the air.  
_____________________________________________________  
  
A small DLF digimon sat in front of Serovekmon. A patamon, to be exact. Around one of its ankles was a chain that was hooked to the wall.  
"So. Patamon. Are you sure you dont want to tell me where this Godramon and Lilymon are?" Serovekmon said in a thickly accented voice.  
"Never!" the Patamon sqeaked, and its decision echoed off the walls.  
Serovekmon shook his head. "I think I have something that will change your mind."   
A Scorpionmon walked in, carrying a large basket. Serovekmon took the basket from him, and opened it up. The patamon gasped. There, inside the basket, lay his family-his father, mother and two brothers. All lay fast asleep.  
"Now many do not believe this," said Serovekmon,"but I do enjoy snacking on the occasional digimon." The patamon gasped. "Yes, I see you know what I am saying. I'm going to ask you again, four times-where are Godramon and Lilymon?"  
The patamon held its breath, then let it out shakingly. "I wont tell you."  
The patamon cried out in horror as the huge scorpion man picked up his mother and stuffed her indside his mouth. Bones crunched horribly as he chewed, and blood dribbled down his chin. "Delicous. Now, again: Where are Godramon and Lilymon?"  
choking back a sob, the Patamon said "Im not telling you."  
It was his father this time that the manscorpion picked up. This time it was much worse. He took one bite, leaving just one half of the Patamon's father undevoured, then tossed it to his guards. "Cook this one, an bring it back to me. Its flesh tastes good." Then Serovekmon turned back to the Patamon. "Now again. Where are Godramon and Lilymon?"  
"I wont tell you!"   
Serovekmon took one of the patamons brothers in his hands and crushed him into a bloody pulp, then poured the pulp into his mouth. "They always taste so much better that way." Lifting a massive finger, Serovekmon smeared some of the blood that was on his hand on the Patamons face. "One last time. Where are Godramon and Lilymon?"  
His eyes clouded over by tears, the Patamon said for one last time, "I wont tell you."  
Serovekmon didnt ,ake a long ceremony of the last remnant of the patamons family, he just simply ate him. Then he turned to his gods, and pointed to the sobbing Patamon chained to the wall. "You can have this one."   
The Patamon didnt even bother to scream as the massive scorpions tore into him.  
Staring out of a window of his massive fortress, Gul'Karn slammed his fist upon the windowsill. "I will find you, murderers of my brother. And when I do..."  
______________________________________________________  
  
Neofiendmon, the Avatar of darkness, flew over the area where Shadow Island used to be. Thoughts raced through its massive head.  
  
*I will open the gate to darkness. Permanently. Then the darkness will be free to roam the planes. Darkness will rule supreme-but I need the dark rune...*  
  
In back of the thoughts that the darkness held in his brain, Hurimon wallowed in his sorrow. He didnt care anymore. His whole life had been taken from him.  
  
"The dark rune was with Axismon when he died," murmured Neofiendmon. So it must be under the ocean now. I will bring the ocean bottom to me." Neofiendmon flicked two of his fingers, and then a huge mountain merged up from the ocean, dripping water from its every rock.  
  
The Avatar flew over to the giant bleached skeleton of Axismon, who still had the dark rune clutched in its hands. The Avatar pried it out of Axismons cold, dead fingers, and then pushed the skeleton back into the sea.  
  
Flying up to the top of the mountain, Neofiendmon let go of the rune of darkness, where it remained suspended in the air, then began to revolve around.   
  
"This is where it all begins," said the Avatar. "The planes shall finally know true darkness once again!"  
  
Edenmon strolled onward, his breath could be heard. Rasping,grating like, everytime the digimon took in a breath. He strolled on, never taking his pale eyes off the path before him.  
He had not gone far, when a small band of digimon stopped him. It was a few augumon, A patamon, and a Angemon. The Angemon, took out his staff, and pointed it at edenmon. 'Stop!' This is an training area for the DLF! You have no right to interfere!"  
The augumon spoke up. "Yeah, so turn around, and get going! I dont like the way you look..."  
THe patamon piped up. "You look like a big bully!"  
Edenmom took a step foward. His voice raspy and seemed to echo..."What...If I...Refuse?"  
The angemons hand began to glow..."Then you will be convinced to stay where you are."  
Edenmon laughed....A raspy laugh...It sounded like a jackel. He slammed his fist against a near by tree, toppling it to the ground.  
"Q&A time....right?" "Do you really think that you can stop me?"  
The angemon face was grim. "We can stop you..."  
"Hmmmm...Really." Edenmon face would have shown a smirk, if it wasnt for his mask. "I dont think so....Your cells tell me otherwise."  
An Augumon took the incitave, he charged foward, "Pepper breath!"  
The small blast of fire was just met by a blast of Pyrotelekenis. THe more powerful blast of fire, burst though the pepper breath, and scored a direct on the Augumon. The smoldering digimon was thrown back into the underbrush.  
"Hand of....Augh!" The angemon fell to his knees, holding his hand, a flash of fire raced up his arms, and soon the angel was alight with a unholy red glow. THe angel screamed, and collasped in a flash fire. Its red, and black charrded fleshy skeletion was all that was left.  
Edemon smiled, "My infero is quite effective. It sets of the radioactive partices and starts necuar fission in anyone."  
The two augumon and the patamon backed down in fear. The patamon spoke."Please...Dont hurt us."  
The Augumon wimpered and laid their heads down on the ground. "Yeah...We didn't mean any harm."  
Edenmon eyes flashed. "Im sure you didn't...Don't worry, theirs no harm done."  
Edemon strode past the now charred bodies of the once DLF crew. He smiled, at the last pitful cries of the Augumon and the patamon. Before their cells were disingrated, and their bodies became living examples of spontanious digimon combustion.  
"I love my Mitochondria...." Edenmon burned away the gate that blocked his way into the DLF territory. "Now...To find my Primary objective."  
His body seemed to ripple with energy, and soon, he was perfectly camaflaged against the trees. His mitochondria had evolved for the first time...Giving him the gift, the gift of 'cloaking.'  
  
Wyermon ran.....He kept running, and didn't look back. Ever since his ecape from Posionmons genetic laboratory, he was a hunted experiment.  
He kept on going, his limbs ached with fatigue, but he kept on going. Never stopping to look and see if Edenmon was still on his trail.  
His breath came in rapid gasps, finally he collasped, and fell full force into a giant mud puddle. He rose up, and wiped off the filth. Looking around, he saw that all was quiet, and that he was not being followed.  
"Whew....Im safe...For now." He thought to himself. Taking a quick glance, he saw a burned out section of the forest ahead of him. There were charrded bodies laying strewn upon the ground. He walked over to one, its face horribly burned to a blurred mess. Its teeth could be seen, and its skin was nothing more than grey ashes.  
Wyermon put his hand on the corpse. "Its still warm..." He stood up, and looked around again. "That means....He was here!"  
Wyermon started running, following the trail of burnt underbush. "If I can find him, I might be able to stop him, before he strikes again!"  
Wyermon chased after his hated enemy. He didn't stop, untill he saw a shadowed fiqure in the distance.  
  
Infestmon stopped dead in his tracks. He had been walking through the woods, killing all that he came across, when he saw the shadow in the distance.   
It was hard to tell what it was from this distance, but it was clear that it had some sort of wings. He shrugged. Why worry about what it was when he was going to kill it anyway?  
"All shall perish," he said, almost cheerfully, before he began moving towards the unfortunate Wyermon with the speed of rushing water.  
  
Wyermon treked along, his sensitve hearing soon picking up the sound. It sounded like a water fall...He quickly turned to the source, a mass of brown flithly water was speeding directly towards him.  
His instincts took over, fleeing for all that he was worth, but the water was closing. He fled faster, slowly gaining ground on the water. He felt a surge of confidence, and pressed on farther. His legs moved in a blur...."I may not be strong...But I am fast!" His smiled, and added a little jaunt ot his jog. He was almost out of the clearing. "Just a few more feet....and I sa..Ugh!"  
A black fiqure shot out of the canipy of the trees, the figure knocked Wyermon to the ground. Wyermon stugged to get up, by a strong hand wrapped around his thin neck. Wyermon had one last chance to scream before his neck broke like a twig.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Infestomon came upon the limp from of Wyermon. The black figure looked at Infestomon, and then back at The body of Wyermon.  
It laughed, though the mask, Its voice soundling like it was trapped in a metal cylinder. "That was fun....But, I cant play with you right now."  
It laughed again, and jumped above infesomon, easly clearing him, and adding a front flip to show off.  
Its ran down the path, and jumped into the forest, its skin soon bleaned in with the surroundings. Perfectally camoflaughed against all peeping eyes.  
Infesomon looked down at Wyermon, blood tricked down the digimons chin. Its eyes were open wide in fight, and its mouth was locked in a death scream.  
Infesomon stode past the digimon, now wanting to find other digimon to inflict pain and misery upon.  
  
  
Tiraal looked at the body of the dead digimon, which was rapidly dissolving into digiparticles, then looked back at where the other digimon had disappeared into the trees. Try as he might, he still couldnt find him...  
"If I cant find you then I'll merely destroy everything until I do!" shouted Tiraal as he heaved his bag of fire gems up into the air.  
The resulting explosion was fantastic, as sheets and clumps of flame roared down upon the forest, incinerating much instantly.  
______________________________________________________  
  
Edenmon laughed as he leaned back against a tree. "That Wyermon was so easy to kill. And the look Infestmons face!" he laughed, but then grew quiet. He had heard about the legendary lords of evil, and if even just one fifth of what he had heard about them was true, then even one of the weaker ones was not to be trifled with. Edenmon was expecting an attack soon-and it came swiftly.  
Sheets of flame roared down from the sky, crashing upon Edenmon and the surrounding area. "Strange," said Edenmon as he got back to his feet. "Fire-from a water digimon?"  
But then Edenmon had more important things to worry about. The fire had burnt away all trees around him-and he was still in his tree camoflauge. Tiraal could see him clearly-and he didnt look too happy.  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" roared Tiraal as he came down as a huge rushing river upon Edenmon. "JUST LIKE GODRAMON KILLED MY BROTHER!"  
*He's after Godramon too?* Edenmon thought. "Wait!" he shouted-but then the flood broke all around him, burying him under 20 feet of dark, dirty water.  
  
Dont know about the good character thing, but It just seems to me that Godramon is the only good digimon in this rpg now, and now WD is going to be controlling the Avatar-with the help of me, hopefully.  
  
The dark murky water was around Endemon...But he didnt struggle..."Is this suppose to HURT me?" he thought to himself. "Strange, that Infeso-whatever didn't read the lords Posionmon's report on me. If he did, he would have realized that Im already dead!  
Edenmon laughed, and releaed a quick blast of Arpokisis. THe water was a natural conductor to the blast of electry, and struck Infesomon head on. THe blast was not meant to hurt, but to acclerate the natural cell death, by casung massive brain ruptering, and leding to crippling sezures.  
Edenmon blew away the water, with a blast of infero, turing the pool into a vent to white steam.  
Edenmon started down at the shaking form of Infesomon, white spittle was on the digimons lips, as his eyelids fluttered open and closed. "Poor fool....But thats what happens!" Edenmon laughed once again, and removed his mask. His pale, thin face, his white eyes, made him look almost like a walking corpse.  
His mask slid back onto his face, and with a hissing sound, locked into place. "Time to find out were my next objective is." He left the slowly recovering Infesomon, but it would still be some time before the digimon could persue. Taking advantage of this, Endemon ran into the forest, blending in with the trees,and soon was gone from sight.  
  
Infestmon fell on the ground as electricity coursed through him, turning many parts of him to steam. *Must...heal...myself..." he thought as he absorbed dampness from the ground.  
  
Tiraal's aura of misfortune caused Edenmon to trip and fall flat on his face over a rock. "Dare you turn your back on me?" shouted Tiraal as he grew in size. "Despoil!"  
  
Edenmon got a strange feeling inside of him as all water was drained from his body. He stumbled around, gasping for breath, but he could barely breathe, his lungs were too dry.   
  
Tiraal molded his body into a giant hand and picked Edenmon up and began slamming Edenmon against the ground. Edenmon winced in pain as he felt one of his ribs break. "Did you think that I was one of the weak ones?" said Tiraal, slaming Edenmon against the rocks with each word. "I am the lord of misfortune! You will learn to fear me-as all do in the END!" with this, Infestmon threw Edenmon against a tree, which splintered into pieces. Edenmon lay there, broken and bruised and extremely dehydrated as Tiraal advanced on him, boiling himself up into the watery shape of a large demon.  
______________________________________________________  
  
Back in his labratory fortress, Poisonmon was having aconference with the most powerful of the remaining lords of evil: Ba'al, Lord of hate.  
"So. You are sure you can do this." said Ba'al.  
"Absolutely-especially with the pay your giving me. I've done something similar with one of my most recent experiments. However, I would need a good body to begin with. One that would be more-adjusted to biochemical manipulation ofthe elements upon its body. In other words, one thats been attacked a great number of times."  
"Well then, I've got the perfect body. Mine." replied Ba'al. "I can definitely say I've taken a good amount of hits in my day."  
Poisonmon blanched. "When you said I would be doing this again, I assumed that you meant I would be creating one for you to use. I didnt actually know I would be operating on you."  
"You'd be helping me defeat Godramon. And you know Godramon is the one that killed your friend."  
"Yes..." said Poisonmon. He had heard all about how Darkarchonmon had possessed Axismon. "Fine. I"ll do it. But it will take I while, and you wll have to go through immense amounts of pain."  
"Just do it!" said Ba'al, flames bursting out of his eyes, mouth and nose. "Begin as soon as possible!"  
"Very well." Poisonmon gave some orders to his lab assistant, then led Ba'al to a part of his labratory.  
  
What the other Lords of Evil didnt know was that Ba'al wasnt going through this for his brother. His plan was to let them destroy as much of the digiworld as they could,then he would destroy them and easily take over the rest of the digiworld-from which point it could be used for greater ventures, such as travel to other planes. *What a fool Axismon was,* thought Ba'al. *But in his death, he helped me to achieve my ultimate goal...*  
  
  
Edenmon gasphed for breath...His body felt as if a dry blast of desert air blew though him...."I cant die....But, this guys waaaaay to strong for me...But, I have to try."  
Edenmon cells begun to repair the damage done, first at the cellurlar level. Regenerating lost cells, starting up cellular respiration, the metabolism in Edenmon's body was kicked into high gear.  
Endenmon rose up from the broken tree, his body was full repaired. "I love my cells..." Edenmon stood, and stard at the Infesomon closing in on him. He was not happy that Edenmons powers have once again snached victory away.  
Infesomon stopped. "What a strange freak of nature...No matter how hard I pound on it, it manages to come back."   
Edenmon backed away from the Infesomon. "What should I do...I cant beat this guy, with pure brawn."   
A voice was heard from within..."Many...Friends...Live..Within...you.." Edenmon stood in shock. "That voice came from me!" Infesomon slammed Edenmon back to the ground, Edenmon's wind was nocked out of his lungs. 'Ugh...This is not what I had expected..."  
Infesomon's hand raised up to finish the job, when it burst into flames...He jumped back, and put his hand within his own watery body to smother out the flames.  
Edenmon was breathing heavly..."I told you...I dont have time to play with you!" Infesomon took another step foward. His other hand bust into flames. He jumped back, and smothered that hand as well.  
"I can omit a bioelectric field, that can controll the mitochondrial growth in your cells. By doing this, I can controll the flash rate at which your body immolates at!"   
Edenmon body flashed a bright red light, the trees around the both of them burst into flames, the rocks melted, the water evorporated into steam, and The field grew.   
Small digimon that were watching from the underbrush became piles of ash, even a agumon was consumed by his own element.  
Infernomon was blaze, the fires from his own body were being controlled by the cell manpuilation from edenmon. he was about to black out, when the pain seased.  
Infesomon stood, blacked and burned. Edenmon took a step foward. "Lets be reasonable about this. I can sense that your going after a digimon known as Godramon. Well, Im looking for him too."  
Edenmon took another step foward...Inferomon could feel his skin crawl as the digimon came closer. The ghoastly mask of Edenmon was close to Ifestomon face. "How about we teem up for awhile. We can find Godramon, and this Lillymon."  
Edenmon's cold breath formed chyrstals of Infesomons face. "If not...I can command your mitochondria to take over the nueclues of your cells, and turn you into the evolutionary evquilent of a cockroach."  
Edenmon laughed..."You see, infesomon? Im not that impossible to work with."  
  
"So we team up to destroy this Lilymon and Godramon," said Infestmon. "Good, I like that. But if you betray me, I can turn the blood coursing through your veins into dark energy. Trust me, you'll die instantly."  
Edenmonstared coldly at Tiraal for a moment, then put out his hand. "Alright. ITs a deal."   
"So, so you have any idea where our targets are?" said Tiraal.   
"Yes-as a matter of fact I do..." said Edenmon, chuckling evilly.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
The Avatar of darkness grinned evilly at his handywork. Two more runes had been added to his spinning gate-the rune of fire and the rune of earth-and the gateway to the darkness was beginning to strengthen. Two smoldering plumes of smoke marked the villages that they had been in. But the next one-the next rune was in the DLF camp. He was going to have to use up much of his energy reserves to get to it. He took off, spreading his wings and casting a massive shadow over the ground as he soared towards the DLF.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Strange," said Poisonmon. "Our supplies of dark energy are being increased to critical amounts!"  
"So what you're saying is that we've got some extra dark energy," said Ba'al, who was getting ready to be put into the stasis chamber. "If so, put it in me."  
"But that would be taking a risk, this dark energy could belong to something."   
"WHY MUST YOU QUESTION ME? JUST DO IT!" roared Ba'al, flames pouring out of his mouth and melting a hole in the metal wall.   
"Very well," murmured Poisonmon as he altered the controls.  
"Master!" said his lab assisstant, running up to him. "We have captured a prisoner who was trespassing on the labratory grounds!"   
"Show me where." said Poisonmon. His lab assisstant tapped a few keys on the computer, and a picture of Typhomon popped up on the screen, sitting in a dungeon cell. "He says he serves the dark masters."   
"I'll question and punish this intruder later," snarled Poisonmon, shoving his lab asisstant out of the way. "Right now, I have better things to do."  
  
Something . . . wrong.  
  
She sensed it, somehow, with the scattered fibers of her being. There was always a vague sense . . . but now it increased almost unbearably. There was a threat to the world . . . a threat of evil, darker than all that which had preceeded it . . .  
  
Though at the moment, it really wasn't critically active, it was quite possible that it would become so soon.  
  
And once that happened . . .  
  
She had to do something.  
  
Slowly, agonizingly, she sought to bring herself together, a single consciousness, rather than a part of the omni-consciousness of the Lifestream. She was spread out all over the Planet; it took almost too much effort to become one, one apart from the whole . . .  
  
She could barely function, she was so tired . . .  
  
Like the unrestful spirits of those long-dead, she was a spectre. Neither living nor fully dead . . .  
  
Alone, there was little she could do. She needed to get . . . something . . . she couldn't think . . . her mind was scattered . . .  
  
"Something," she whispered, stepping forward . . .  
  
. . . into seaweed?  
  
She hadn't noticed it before; she was under water. Yet . . . she was alive. She could breathe just fine.  
  
Or . . . no . . . she couldn't. She couldn't breathe. Yet that didn't seem to be a problem.  
  
She moved to the top. It was more difficult than she'd expected; it was like the water here was somehow different from normal water. More like air; harder to move through because there was less to push against.  
  
But it wasn't like there was a hurry. Even if she was panicked by being surrounded by water, it was groundless. She could spend as much time in there as she needed . . . even if she thought she needed to breathe.  
  
Wait a minute . . . why can't I breathe? she wondered, coming to the surface, finding a ledge she could stand on, move to the shore. People need to breathe . . .!  
  
She looked down at the water, her reflection . . .  
  
. . . and saw a monster. Once human, but now, flesh came away from the flesh, decaying . . . she could see some of the bones in her face. Her eyes were dead, emotionless, for the most part eaten away.  
  
Exhausted, and frightened beyond belef, she collapsed onto the shore, and layed there.  
  
Cartoonkidmon ran as fast as he could for he had hered a female digimon scream(Who by the way,was lilymon) and allthough he was slitly mean at times he was anything but impolite so he looked for this female digimon as he got closer to the spot the scream had come from he could smell pollen which meant it was a female,plant digimon but he could not see any digimon nereby yet he cept on looking.  
  
Vegadramon landed heavily on the branch. The thick branch creaked but held under his weight as he peered through the folage to see a strange digimon rushing toward the beach, obviously towards the scream that echoed only a moment ago...  
The purple digimon was fairly oblivious to his surroundings as he trucked his way down the path to the sandy shores of Metalseadramon's domain. Hopping from the branch to branch, easily able to keep up with the digimon, Vegadramon put his remaining mental facaulties to identifying what type of digimon his mark was...  
Vegadramon nearly stumbled over himself as the digimon came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the forest and watched a still form at the ocean side. Was he planning on attacking an unconsious foe? Unthinkable!  
Putting his considerable strength behind him, Vegadramon lept from the shrouding canopy into the air over the mysterious digimon.  
"Force Lance!" He yelled in a deep voice, his hand lance began to shimmer that quickly grew to a bright glow as he angled between the mystery and unconcious digimon. He slammed into the sand, throwing an obscuring cloud in front of a startled Cartoonkidmon.  
The cloud settled and standing in its heart was Vegadramon holding his lance defensively.  
"Hold!" He shouted to the purple digimon, "You must pass through me first!"  
Now we see what kind of digimon this is. Vegadramon thought grimly to himself...   
  
Edenmon talked lightly with Infesomon. THey both conversed about past battles, though enemies, and the deaths of their foes. That was their favorite subject. To see how much their prey could take, before their bodies failed them.  
The scream rippled though the air, and Edenmon head jolted thowards the soure. "That sound....It sounds like..." Edenmon didn't wait, he charged off full speed. Knocking down bushes, flingging trees down with powerful sweeps of his arms.  
The flash of light, and Endenmon saw A purple digimon face to face with digimon with a light javlin. Edenmon burst from the trees, and startled both of them. "Hello boys! Mind if I join the party?"  
CKM looked at edenmon, his face white. "Its you!"  
Edenmon charged, grabbling CKM in both hands, flingging him into a tree. Smashing it full force to the ground. "Stay down!" Edenmon sent out a blast of Pyrotelekensis, setting the fallen tree up in a blaze.   
Edenmon saw the other digimon, the light javlin glowling brightly. "Well....What do we have here? Edenmons red eyes had a cold tint to them. "A member of the DLF prehaps?"  
Edenmon chuckled...He saw the small digimon growl at him. "Well...Then. Do just stand their, with that glowrod. Lets see what your cells are made of?"  
The light welding digimon dropped into a fighting stance, and sized up his oppoent. "Hes big, but hopefully I'll be faster than him. I dont know what he's cabible of, but what he did to the purple guy, is what he can do to me. THen I better be clear of his attacks!"  
Edenmon waited..."Are you done???"   
The light digimon, stood his ground, then tore full speed at Edenmon's throat.02 pm  
"Force lance!" Vegadramon yelled as he charged the new, obviously evil digimon. He swung his hand-lance around and in a downward arc. But the contact never came.  
Vegadramon plunged his lance into the ground and threw his body at the digimon and smashed the face of the digimon with a kick.  
Bounding backward, he watched as the digimon simply turned his head back towards Vegadramon with a sneer on his face.  
The air shuddered in front of the champion digimon and suddenly exlpoded outward with a deafening sound. Vegadramon felt like a sledge hammer slammed into his body and the concussion threw him back by the unconscious lilymon.  
oookay. Vegadramon thought to himself. It's obviously at least an ultimate. He took a quick glance at the "prize" of this battle. The unconsiouce lilymon.  
Staggering to his feet, he placed himself between the ultimate and lilymon, totally forgetting about the purple digimon he was going to confront only moments before.  
"You'll have to get through me first!" he hissed to the evil ultimate.  
  
Edemon laughed...."Get though you!?" He cackled, and laughed. His whole body being shaking with the evil power. He pulled a sword from his back, and swung it around lazly. "It would be my pleasure!" He snapped the sword up, and the blade exploded in blaze of fire that covered the long blade.  
"Lets see what makes you tick...."Edenmon laughed, and slashed at the digimon, Vegadramon. The smaller digimon ducked, and fell on his back, kicking out with both feet. His heels planted firm in Edenmons chest, but Vegadramon's feet felt as if he had hit steel.  
Vegaramon's pulled back, rolled on his back, and rose back up. THe sword slammed downward, VD pulled his feet over his head, completeing a backwards handspring. THe blazing sword slashed again, VD lept to the side, striking out with his fist, smashing into the mask of EM. VD screamed, and pulled back his acheing hand. THe knucles were broken and blood seeped though the skin, leaving a crismon streak on Edenmon's mask.  
"Augh! What are you made of!?" VD tucked his hand to his side, and struck out with his right foot leading into a spinning kick. Edenmon caught the foot, twisted the joint, and thew VD to the ground. "Ugh!" VD breath excaped in a rush, EM left heel came down in a flash, but VD grabbed the heel. Fighting the deathblow with all his strenght, VD rolled on his side, and the heel stuck a deep crater just a few centementers from his head.  
"I am made out of what you fear the most!" Edendmon lept over VD, kicking out with the back of his foot, hitting the back of the digimons head, slamming him to the ground. VD rose and stuck out with a crisp left hook. ED blocked the hit, and punched deep with a right followthough into VD's kidney.  
"DEATH!" VD groaned and crumpled unconcisously to the ground. Edenmon brushed off the dirt from the battle, and walked over to the lillymon. "Well....It has been a long time....Hasn't it...Lilly?"  
Edenmon laughed, and pulled off his mask, reveling the decaying face of a sick, demented.......Kunjin.  
  
Tiraal bubbled down upon the beach, startled by Edenmons initial takeoff. He had heard the sounds of battle, but by the time he got to the beach, Edenmon had obviously already dealt with it. A small dragon digimon lay at his feet, and he was facing...a Lilymon.  
"YOU!" gurgled Tiraal, rushing at the Lilymon. Edenmon shouted and tried to hold Tiraal back, but since Tiraal was made out of water, he simply rushed around him and morphed himself into a huge hand, which grabbed the Lilymon and began crushing her. "You are an ally of the one called Godramon," he hissed as her bones snapped, "So tell me where he is!"  
They were all interrupted a minute later, as a zombie like digimon crawled out of the water and onto the beach, dripping slime. It moaned as it looked at itself in the water, then fell asleep on the beach. Moments after it fell asleep, Its skin healed somehow, and everyone could see a young woman with brown hair. There was a pause. Lilymon blinked.  
"I think that was the most unexpected thing that ever happened in my life," said Edenmon.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
The Avatar of darkness stepped out of the ruins of the DLF camp and smiled...He had successfully captured the rune he was after-the rune of air. Now all he needed was the rune of water and the rune of time, and his portal to the dark would be complete. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea where they were.  
He snickered to himself as he took off into the night sky, his outline covering the moon.  
Many of the digimon at the DLF camp were only wounded badly, maoning and coughing up blood. Neofiendmon liked to let them suffer before they died.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Begin robotic grafting," said Poisonmon to the computer as he operated on Ba'al. He was beginning to have a bad feeling about this. The lord of hate had given him plans of what he wanted to have installed on him, and had perfectly calculated cellular manipulation that would allow one cell to contain a high concentration of energy. Poisonmon knew that if he did this, he would be creating an unstoppable monster. As he lifted the scalpel, he seriously considered simply stabbing Ba'al in the heart.   
Then Ba'al's eye snapped open, a fire that burned into Poisonmons thoughts and soul-and Poisonmon knew Ba'al knew what he had been thinking.  
"Get on with it," snarled Ba'al, and then Poisonmon knew that he didnt have a choice anymore. He was at Ba'als mercy-and he had been the whole time.  
Poisonmon's hands trembled as he began the cellular mutation.  
  
Edenmon snapped his mask back into place. The hooks in the mask, dug deep into his skin, firmly planting the mask into his face. The air coused though the filter, and Edenmon took in a deep breath of ice cold air. Perfect for his lungs, which were inronically, heat sensitve.  
Edenmon walked past the fallen lillymon. She reached out for him, tears in her eyes. "You...You came back! But I thought you were gone forever." Edenmon stooped to the lillymon. He growled in her face. "Slience! You have no right to speak!" He slapped her, and she looked away.  
Edenmon started back to Infesomon. "Do with her as you please. But don't kill her, she can provide useful information." Edenmon smiled, His hand slowly caught on fire. "I always wanted to know...How long a lillymon could burn, before she died....." He laughed coldly, and walked down the beach to the woman. "What is this abomination!?" He picked her up by her throat, she weakly clawed at his hands, trying to break free.  
"Weak creature...Ugly too." He threw her back into the sand, and kicked more sand over her. "Nastly dried peice of Sea trash." Edenmon walked back up to the beach. "Infesomon, when your done beating up your playtoy, bring her to me. I'll start 'interviewing' our little mouse for infomation."  
Edenmon laughed again, and sat down on a log. He imused himself by starting a few trees on fire. He saw the flymon trying to excape the raging inferno. But, sadly, to no avail. They fell to the ground, blazing brightly as red hot coals.  
"No! Stop it, You'll destroy the whole forest!" the lillymon called out.  
Edenmon waved his hand, and shot a blast of pyrotelekensis, blasting the lillymon out of Infesomon's tough grip. She laid panting on the sand, tears in her eyes. The smell of burn incense was wafting up from her charrded form.   
Infesomon and Edenmon both laughed. It was sooooo good to be evil....  
  
Cartoonkidmon knew it was no use stoping the two digimon in front of him from fighting but he had to ask Edenmon 'Who are you and why areyou disgused as Kunjin?'  
  
'Hey you ya you whoever you are why are herting inicnt digimon?'Cartoonkidmon was trying as hard as he could to sound like his old friend Kunjin.  
  
Edenmon smiled..."Its that purple PUNK!" He turned towards Infestom. "Wanna have some fun? Theirs a purple punching bag over yonder...." Infestomon dropped lillymon roughly on the ground.   
She limped to her feet, and stood, glaring at the still form of Edenmon. "You...creep! Dont you dare hurt that poor innocent digimon!" Edenmon laughed, and for once...He felt a twing of something...It lasted for only a mere part of a second..But it was still there...  
Edenmon shook his head, clearing out the strange sensation. "Lets have some fun with this...."Edenmon shot out a blast of Plazma, throwing CKM to the ground. CKM rose back up, holding his side. A blast of Nercosis sent CKM into a shaking fit...His body felt as if it was crumbling from with in.  
Edenmon came to a stop with the attacks. Infeston looked at him. "Why did you stop?"  
Edenmon looked back. "I dont know...Something, dosnt feel...right."  
Edenmon shook his head. "No..Their is something definatly wrong with this one....I don't like it. He's yours, but im done."  
Infestomon grabbed Edenmon's shoulder. "What do you mean??? He is a weak, little digimon! Who keeps calling you 'Kunjin!'  
Edenmon shugged of Infesomons grasph. "Kunjin...Was my host. He was the original DNA sample that they used to 'inhance' me."  
Edenmon started to walk away...."I am this -Kunjin- but...also something more....  
  
Infestmon laughed as he tossed CKM to the ground. He had tortured him for hours-so much that he had stopped asking questions. CKM now lay on the ground, unconcious.   
Infestmon slid over to Edenmon. "Dont start torturing that Lilymon for information yet. I'm going to contact my brother, Serovekmon. If he cant drag the information out of her, no one can."  
Edenmon nodded in agreement. "Right. What do you want to do with these?" he said, gesturing to the digimon who had climbed out of the sea (Aeris), Vegadramon, and CKM.  
"Get rid of them, unless you think they might come in handy later on," said Tiraal as he drew an orb of clear crystal glass out of his bag of fire gems. Gul'Karns face appeared in it.  
"Well? What do you want?" said the Lord of suffering.  
"I've got some digimon who might know the location of Godramon. One of them is the Lilymon that aided in our brothers destruction. I have allied myself with a digimon that calls himself Edenmon. He says that he is made out of the same DNA that Kunjin was made out of." replied Tiraal.  
"That Edenmon sounds like one of Poisonmons experiments. Dont worry, if he tries anything funny then Ba'al will burn Snake to a crisp. I'll be right over." Gul'Karns face swam out of view.   
Tiraal went back over to Edenmon. "It looks like my brother will be joining us shortly. In the meantime, what are we going to do with those three?" he said, pointing to Aeris, CKM and Vegadramon.  
  
Edenmon sat on his haunches...."Decisions...Decisions...Decisions...." Edenmon stood up, and looked at Infestomon. "It would be a pain for your brother to drag out all the useful info. Not to mention very time consuming."  
Edenmon took of his mask, his pale eyes focused on the three figures. "I'll make our job easy..." His hands lit on fire. "I'll just kill em...Then when your bros come, they will only have to worry about the lillymon."  
His eyes turned from white, to a bright red. The fire on his hands transformed into a bright bluish flame. "hehehehhe....Time to die!"  
Infestomon coverd his eyes, as the massive infero attack was released.  
  
Godramon mind was spinning as he stood up. That digimon...Tiphomon...he practically wiped Godramon and Lillymon...  
"Wait a second...where's Lillymon"-Godramon muttered to himself as he stood up. Then he saw the whole things. There were two digimon standing there and Lillymon, Vegadramon, and a digimon called CartoonKidmon were on the ground. There was also another one...a human girl...just like Cloud Strife. Godramon slowly took out his blade and got ready to attack...  
Edenmon system registered that there was a noise near him. He turned around just in time to see Godramon's sword go right trough him. Godramon landed, his sword drenched with blood...black blood...  
"What the ..."-Godramon tried to turned around but felt a strong grip on his throat. Edenmon held him and crushed him little by little. Then he turned around throwing Godramon into a tree at full force. Godramon body rushed toward the tree but...then stopped as white light suddenly started shining even brighter. Edenmon covered his eyes but Godramon's light was just too annoying. Edenmon focused his abilities on Godramon but he couldn't exactly lock on target perfectly. Godramon's light shone even brighter and he uttured "White Hurricane!"..........  
"Perfect!"-WarAxilemon uttured from his hiding stop in a tree. The two digimon were destroying Godramon and Aeris was going to killed soon as well. But WarAxilemon wanted some actions. He aimed his bow yet again at Aeris and prepared...  
  
Infestmon could see that Edenmon was having some trouble with the new digimon. Infestmon tried to form himself into a giant hand to crush it, but he couldnt. There was something about that light...  
Thats when Gul'Karn came. Jumping down from a tree, the massive manscorpion smashed Godramon and stabbed him several times with his deadly poison tail. "Having some trouble?" He sneered as Godramon got up and clutched his stomach. "Watch out-hes probably still dangerous.." he said to Tiraal.  
  
Edenmon eye's stung from the bright light, then a dark shadow crushed Godramon to the ground. The man-scorpion stabbed the digimon several times, and then thawated him several times with the giant red stinger.   
"Ouch...Poor sap, thats gotta hurt!" said edenmon. He walked over to the crippled digimon. "Ugh...Evil will never prevail!" the light angel spoke out of clenched lips.  
"Yeah....whatever." Edenmon spoke with a sneer to his voice. He kicked sand over the fallen angel. Edenmon walked back up to the giant scorpion hybrid. 'If your through with him...I'll be finishing my mission now." Edenmon turned away from the demon, and took out his blade. It burst into the crisom red fire, fully aglow with the mitochondrial energy.   
He walked over, and grabbed the angel's head. He lifted the sword high, and saw a single tear drip from the angels swollen eye. Edenmon laughed. "Time to die...angel!" He lifted the sword, and a racking pain tore though his body. He dropped the blade, the fire snuffing itself out. "AUHG!" Edenmon screamed and fell to the sand. light started to burn though his skin, casting a grizly shadow aginst his skeletion.   
"My Lord....Whats happening...." Edenmon screamed...again. The pain became overwhelming. His hands burst into flames, his mask fell of his face. The golden hooks smokeing and melting in the sand.   
He held his sides..."No! Not now, please....god...anthing but this!" He screamed, a blood curtling scream, that tore from his throat. He screamed untill his thorat felt raw. "My body...It feels like its going to BURN up!"   
He gurgeld once last time, and feel face down into the sand. His breathing came in slow ragged breaths. Blood dripped down from his chin. "No...not now...please...Dont evolve! NOOOOO!" Edenmon mumbled at his body. Begging for his cells to stop. But, natural selection had already began. Edenmon's cells decided that he was ready.   
Bright lights ripped away from edenmon, his cells were alineing....The mitochondria were exisiting with the neculus. They were becoming one...The power that was able to be used, was now at it start of evolution...  
Edenmon was passed out, yet his body continued to evolve. His black split open with a sicking tearing sound, his sping was snapped in two, allowing the giant black wings to emerge from his back. The red horns that protuded from his skull, burst though the tough kevler suit. His body doubled in size, huge rippling muscles tore the remainder of the suit to peieces. It now hung from his limp form like a shedded second skin.  
His teeth grew, yellow and sharp. His figers fused into three primary steel-like claws, and his neck had spikes ripping out though the veritbre. Out of his lower back, grew out a massive red tail. Giant spikes laced down the tail, sticking out like crismon railroad spikes.  
The body of edenmon rose to the ground, his eyes flashed open. The once pail eyes, were now a gothic red. The whites were now black, with red blood vessles runing though them.  
He opened his mouth, and laughed...A dark, satanic laugh. A laugh that was pure evil....  
  
Cartoonkidmon could cense the light that Godrmon set off which intern wolk him up 'Who what where?'Cartoonkidmon thought to himself as he sudnly jumped to his feet then it all came back to him except the strange looking Magnaangemon in front of him.'Wait,thats not a Magnaangemon its a Godrmon'he thought to himself.He then looked to his side and noticed two digimon one was Lilymon the other was Vegadramon and next to them was a humin which was about the only creature that wasn't in his vocabulary.'I've got to get them out of here'he thought. then he noticed that every body was distracted by Godrmon so,he took this to his avanteg by waking the others up and saying 'Run as fast as you can and excape'to the three digimon.  
  
Gul'Karn and Tiraal stood by, unimpressed. "Ooh, a demon, like we havent seen that before," hissed Gul'Karn.  
"Are you gonna kill him or what?" said Tiraal.  
  
Kil'jaeden smiled...His rebirth was complete. He streached his lethery wings. "ahhhh....Finally, after a long sleep..." He flashed a savage smile, at the three digimon. He saw the unconcisous lillymon. 'Its been awhile since I ate anything...."  
He stode over, his massive size casting shadows on the land. 'Well....If it is not my old friend...Infestomon." He strode over to his friend. "Well...The shadow council told me about you. And your little friends as well. Shame really, thinking that you could keep it a secret from us."  
He looked at the lillymon. "Trying to further your magical abilites, without the councils approvial is in due for a ferce repremand. Trying to learn about the arcane mysteries of life and death...You should understand that only Necromancy is the key for understanding those issues."  
Daemon smiled. "But, even young ones like you need to learn sometimes. That is why Gul'dan summoned me. To train you in the arcane arts." The demon closed his eyes, "But if you refuse, I have permission to teach you anyway. One way or another."  
Infestomon smiled. "Go back to hell, demon. I dont need your help."  
Daemon grinned. He liked the fire of this young one. Sad though, he was nothing more than a puppet. "Dont need my help? Fine then...You can find the rune of time all by your self, then. You dont need a demon like me, who is the keeper of the Rune of time."  
Daemon laughed, and pawned at the necklace he wore about his neck. "This is what you seek...Its not the the rune itself, but more like a gateway to it. Oh, and dont even think about stealing it. It only works with my dark energy."  
Kil'jaeden smiled. "Good luck, then puppet. You can deal with these as you wish. I have better things to do."  
Daemons spead his wings, and took to the air, the dark energy swirled around him in a vortex, ripping trees from their roots, and throwing the party to the ground. The earth shook, and the sea parted. Digimon trembled in fear, as the evil spread across the land.  
A laugh could be heard from overhead. The most powerful evil....The teacher of Axismon, the devil himself...Had been incarnated....His wrath would soon be cast upon the land.  
  
Infestmon grinned. "Tis too bad when demons like you get swelled heads. Oh yes, you migh be more powerful than me, but that rune of time will draw the Avatar of Darkness like a moth to the flame."  
"You call me a puppet, and yet you cant see that you are a puppet yourself. Of the darkness. There is a force beyond that of which your pitiful mind can comprehend,this is the darkness itself. You say you control the darkness, but you control only part of its energy-and in exchange, it controls your will."  
"Me and my brothers understand this. You call us young fools? We have been here since the beginning of time! You obvioudly know nothing of the power Axismon and Ba'al have, and you know nothing of the power of merging. We are the Lords of Evil, and the darkness favors us-attempt to destroy us, and your powers will be taken away.Oh-and here, right on cue, is the Avatar."  
  
After this long speech, The Avatar appeared in the sky, the poweres of darkness warping around him. Daemonmon looked up in fear at the powers he knew would never be his.   
"You call me your friend, and yet I would have betrayed you in an instant. Just shows how foolish and conceited you really are," laughed Infestmon, drawing water around himself and three digimon-Gul'Karn, Godramon and Lilymon-and disappeared, with an echo that seemed to be a favorite among the Lords of evil: "fool!"  
Dyr'null faced Daemonmon, power coursing through him. "Let me be honest," he snarled. "I plan to unleash the darkness upon this materiel plane and all planes. You work for the darkness too-but to a much lesser extent. Why not give me the rune?"  
"No...It is mine..." said Daemonmon.   
"FOOL!" roared the Avatar. "YOU SPEAK TO THE VERY MIND OF DARKNESS! DEFY ME, AND I RELINQUISH YOUR POWERS! FOR DEFYING ME, I DESTROY YOU!" roared the Avatar. He smashed Daemonmon across the mouth, and with one swipe, knocked him to the ground and began beating him unmercifully. "Fool to defy the darkness itself," he snarled as blood stained the sand.   
'Vegadrmon you just misted alot I don't want to rush friendship but we need to work together if we want to keep this worl in one piece'said Cartoonkidmon very quitly as not to aid suspicion that they were still there for he had dragged Vegadrmonand the humin into the bushes so at least they would servive for he had very little strenght left but it was retterning very quikly for some unknown reason.'Well do you take my offer?'  
  
Kil'Jaeden grimcied...The blows feel upon him...Everthing was going black. But, his black lips parted in a smile."heh...This fool...What a fool." He backhanded the ardivar, slamming him into the shore line. "By attempting to hurt me...You have voliated the rules of the shadow council. Gul'dan and the rest of the Neromancers will not be happy with your actions."  
Daemon kicked the fallen ardivar hard in the groin. " A low blow for a low digimon." Kil'Jaeden wiped off the sand from his red scale like skin.   
"You should fully understand your actions, idoit. By harming me, you have lost the privilage of finding the location of the Rune of time. Besides from being a jerk, you have to now fully find the rune without my aid. I was sent here to help, and now, you have voliated that gift." Daemonmon walked down the shore. The three figures still laying out. "I have better things to do. I was in battle with the Archmages of Azorth, before I was sent to his acursed land."  
Infesotmon took a charge at him, the demon merly flew out of his reach. "Ahhh....To be that young again, and foolish." Daemon rapped the digimon hard with the back of his red blade.   
"Remember, puppet. I will be watching you. When you mess up, and you will mess up. I will kill you, and my legions will feed on your blacked, demented soul for a long time."  
The daemon smiled, and the power of Neromacy brough him back to the pits of hell.  
The Avatar stood on the sand. "You would call me young and foolish? Perhaps you do not understand who you speak too. I am the physical manifestation of the very thing that gives your shadow council it's powers. I have the mind of darkness, locked away inside a mortal body. When you speak to me, you speak to the void itself." The Avatar paused here to spread its wings."You know where the rune of time is, do you? I suggest that you give it to me. I will unleash the darkness of the void upon the planes...and your reward will be great once the will of the void is recognized in all planes."  
  
"Give you the rune?" The voice shook the earth itself. " I was not born for the soul purpose to be your little peon. If you are truly the darkness, then you should understand the orders that you gave me, when the Rune was forged at the beginning of time!"  
"Your not of the Darkness...Your nothing more than a mere shadow of what the darkness is. Gul'dan was no fool in summoning your kind from the Great Beyond!"  
"I am a loyal servent of Gul'dan. Not of some simpleton who cant even remember his orders to a fellow demon. You are not ready for the rune. Spend some more time, finding the other runes, after you find thouse, then I might conisder allowing you to find the rune of time."  
The demons voice rang loud and clear, all the digimon felt the earth tremble with fear. "Seek me out after you have found your precious runes. That is the only way, the time Rune will make itself known to you."  
The earth shook one last time, and the demon was gone.  
  
Vegadramon lurched back into consioucness and tried to sit up, only to be rewarded with blinding pain and dizziness.  
"ugh" He managed to say while proping himself up the his lance he miracuosly held on to. His vision began to clear and saw a purple shape standing over a digimon. Probably the digimon he saw earlier...  
"what happened?" He said, remembering only facing the powerful and evil digimon that threatened a lilymon. Shows what you get for trying to be a hero, his mind repremanded him.  
  
Cartoonkidmon noticed that Vegadramon was awake again, so he asked,"Well, would you like for us to work together?"  
  
Vegadramon shook his head free of the cobwebs as the pain slowly subsided. It was obvious that this digimon was not the enemy. He looked over the digimon to see the lilymon still out like a light. Was all this about her?  
Vegadramon had failed miserably when battling the evil digimon on the beach, but with this purple mon's help perhaps they had a chance...  
Vegadramon held out an armored fist.  
"Vegadramon" The draconic digimon stated flately, "what do you propose we do?"  
  
Neofiendmon shook his head in silent laughter as he wayched Daemon disspear. The arrogant young, weak fool was so reliant on his pitiful shadow council that he couldnt even understand when he was talking to the darkness!  
But still, that egomaniac Demon had withheld the rune of time from him. Ah, well, once he had the rest of his power freed then he would destroy Daemon-and the shadow council-right away. Those half-witted orcs and ogres had gotten way out of hand. Now, instead of helping the darkness, they usually played as the puppet of light!  
Neofiendmon stomped down the beach, his every step shaking the ground. Suddenly he came to a stop as he saw three digimon hiding behind a bush. *Well, at least I can have some fun,* he thought as he drew the sword of destruction out of thin air and flew straight towards the bush.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Poisonmon winced as he watched Ba'al step into the bar of light he had designed. But, to his astonishment, nothing happened. The energy levels of that machinery would have been enough to instantly kill any other digimon.  
Ba'al floated in the middle of the light, seemingly unaffected. His robotic grafting and cellular mutation had become complete. He now had one robotic arm infatuated with nano-technology. His chest now had several guns in it, along with a biotech heart, lungs, and digestive track. Out of the back of his head sprouted nearly twenty thin, three-feet long metallic tentacles, which had helped to increase the Lord of Hate's massive psionic potential.  
"Are you sure this will work?" hissed Poisonmon as he began powering up the machine.  
"Do you doubt me? I created the MERGE program myself," replied Ba'al. "It has worked many times before. This is just on a...shall we say, larger scale. Begin test number one!"  
Poisonmon shrugged, and tossed a Patamon into the bar of light. Upon hitting the bar, it dissolved into digi-particles, which swirled into Ba'al.   
"Begin test number two!"  
Poisonmon brang over a cart, which carried a sleeping Ogremon in it. He tipped the cart, letting the Ogremon slide into the light, where it again dissolved and flew into Ba'al.  
"Test number three!" in went a Lilymon.  
"Test number four!" in went a Wargreymon.  
"Begin procedure," snarled Ba'al. The gun across the room which was aimed straight at him powered up. This gun had a direct link to the plane of fire. It was Ba'als plan to drain that plane of its energy, by merging it with him.   
A beam of liquid fire poured out across the chamber, hitting the bar of light, where it...dissolved, and flew into Ba'al.   
"Yesssssss...." hissed Ba'al as he felt the energy coursing through him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gul'dan smiled. "So, he voliated the rules of the Shadow Council?" The demon kelt infront of his master. "Yes...My lord...The dark one did not fullfill his promise."  
Gul'dan's eyes narrowed. "So be it....he was a promsieing star...But now, he is nothing. Tell the Necromancers to begin on your new form. You have been demonic to long, my friend."  
Daemonmon frowned. He liked being the demon, but he did miss his Edenmon form. "Dont worry. my child...You will be your demon from soon. But for now, go back and finish what you were instructed to do."  
The demon dissoved, and edenmon was back....Gul'dan smiled again, his yellow teeth shone between green lips. "Kill...Godramon, and fulfill the destiny that your other half, Kunjin failed to!"  
With a loud crack, the earth spilt and there stood Edenmon, back out on the beach...he saw the sword, that Infesomon drew. Soon, the three would be dead, and their would be new souls to feed on in the depts of hell.  
  
Aeris blinked a bit, making a "uhhhn" noise as she slowly raised herself to her elbows. There was something scratching against her arms and face; it probably had to do with the green that invaded her vision from all sides . . .  
  
She blinked a few times, and her eyes focused. A bush.  
  
How did she get beneath a bush?  
  
"She woke up!" exclaimed someone beside her . . . loud, too loud . . .  
  
Then, in movement too fast for her to really register, a swordsman came toward them, impossibly fast.  
  
"Ahh!" she shouted, startled; however, by the time she even managed to open her mouth, he was there!  
  
"I . . . I!" she yelped quickly.  
  
She tried to act, but she couldn't think of any attacks, she didn't know if she had materia or not . . . she didn't have any weapons, she couldn't think . . .  
  
Her breath would have caught in her throat if she'd had a breath.  
  
This, amazingly, took up her mind that moment, which was far less than a moment, but seemed like more. I'm not breathing! I'm still not breathing!  
  
The world sped up again, and she looked over at the swordsman in fear, completely . . . unable.  
  
Neofiendmon, the incomprehendsible demon, rushed towards the bush, his every footstep sending tremors through the ground. Upon coming on the bush, he smashed CKM and VD with one massive forearm, Opening his mouth wide, he was about to eat CKM, when he noticed another digimon under the bush-no..not a digimon...a human...one of them!  
"One of the Angels of light!" roared the Avatar. He picked the human girl up in his crushing grip. "What..are...you...doing...here," he said. This was one of the very ones who had imprisoned the darkness,so long ago...  
  
  
'Vegadrmon prepare your self for battle this digimon is evil' said Cartoonkidmon 'I must be out of my mind thats an ultement at least and he cuold toast us easly we need better plan I wish I cuold digivolve' thought Cartoonkidmon.  
  
Edenmon watched the the demon charge the fallen bodies on the beach. He sat back, and was prepared for then to die. "heh...Thats life.." "But, for now. I hope that that Advari dude, realize that the Demon Kil'Jaen were suppose to work together to find the rune. It dosent matter if he finds it, but it takes both of them to activate. Kil'Jaen being one half of the key, and the Ultra Mega being the other half." Edenmon smiled, "But, he will learn, or the rune will stay dorment for another eternity."  
Edenmon laughed, and saw the super mega pluck up the terran woman. Edenmon smiled, behind the white mask, as he saw the mega's eyes bluge, and drop the girl..."Angel...of the light?"  
Edenmon sat down, and started to draw in the sand. "Angel of the light...They were extinct during the Stormweaver clan first attacked Azroth. How strange...But if one survived..that means..."  
Edenmon tore off down the beach. "My plans have taken an unexpediced twist...I better get a good bounty for this."  
He could still see the mega screaming at the human...She was afraid, looking back, Edenmon could see that the Mega was even more frightened than the girl.  
He chuckled, and dove into the forest, his body blening, and molding into the shadows, prefectally hidden and now a slient observer.  
  
  
"Answer me!" snarled the Avatar, not realizing that his claws were cutting off her breath. "Or are you weaker than you were before?"   
Neofiendmon tossed her as hard as he could, slamming her into the ground. He was going insane, the darkness had such a great urge to destroy, to simply obliterate these angels that his mortal mind and body could not handle it. He roared as loud and ling as he could, a mighty roar that toppled trees and broke windows with a sonic boom. Out of his mouth roared a large black fireball, a devils breath, rushing towards the human on the beach. Behind it flew Neofiendmon, ready to tear this girl apart.  
  
  
She'd probably been capable of replying, even when her lungs were beeing crushed, for the same reason that she'd been able to live even underwater; however, she wasn't quite sure how to. What was she doing here? And . . . come to think of it, was there any reply available that didn't involve her getting destroyed?  
  
"Answer me!" snarled the monster holding her. "Or are you weaker than you were before?"  
  
"Ahhh!" she shouted as she was thrown into the ground. It hurt. A lot. She didn't move after she landed, and she was a good ways further into the sand than she'd thought was possible after only being thrown.  
  
A cloud of sand, thus, was thrown up around all the assembled. Large. Aeris closed her eyes, glad she didn't have to breathe the sandy air.  
  
A horrible roar was heard; she felt the horrible heat of a fireball, with a sense of of . . . something . . . that both scared her and agreed with her . . . somehow . . .  
  
But, she knew this was probably still going to decimate her . . . this psychotic . . . thing . . . was going to kill her . . .  
  
With amazing clarity, one word passed through her mind:  
  
"No."   
  
  
"NO!?" screamed the Avatar, ripping up a tree near to it and smashing it to splinters on the ground. "NO?! I'll show you NO! I'll kill every last one of your kind!"  
Gibbering with beserk psychotic rage, The Avatar ran towards the girl, ready to rip her apart.  
  
Edenmon saw the juggernaught tare down the open beach. "If he hits her at that speed she'll snap like Wyermon!" Edenmon ran back up the beach, Aeries head was down, waitng for the demon to strike. Edenmon sighed, and looked down at the sand. "Well, I guess I better do...something." He ran up to the demon, his eyes were ablaze with an holy fire. Edenmon brached himself "Sorry! But this is gonna hurt...."  
He stuck out his foot, neatly tripping the demon. He flew over areis head, and slammed face first in the sand.   
Edenmon stood over Aries, he wispered in her ear. "I've baught you some time, now get out of here!"  
Edenmon tore back down the beach, and jumped into the safty of the forest.  
  
  
  
Aeris didn't need to be told twice. She got up as quickly as she could, and darted down the beach, toward the presumed saftey of the forest. At least, the other Digimon was over there . . . the one that had any sort of chance against that . . . that thing . . .  
  
At least, she assumed so. If you were really weak, you didn't trip really powerful creatures.  
  
I'm never going to make this! I'm never going to make it, I'm never . . .!!!  
  
She ran through the line of trees, continued running.  
  
And . . . she ran.  
  
Going absolutely insane, The Avatar lost total control and released all his moves at once in the area of the forest where the girl had run, Al large ball of energy flowing through trees and disintergrating them like they werent even there. The Avatar gibbered, grabbed a fallen tree and started swinging it all around him.  
  
Edenmon ducked as the fireball nearly smacked him on the back of his head. "Ugh! I gotta move!" His speed incresed, but looking behind him, he saw the girl, trip, and stumble...  
Edenmon stopped. "For the love of..." He charged back, grabbed the girl in one arm, and tore off though the woods. His skin meled in, but that didnt stop the forest from being blown away.  
He kept running dogging falling trees, and finally broke thought the edge of the forest, he kept running and untill the screaming insane voice of The Avatar was echoing off the shoreline. He didn't stop, until they were just mere specks off in the distance.  
  
As soon as Cartoonkidmon saw Edenmon with Arias he took off faster then a speeding Sonic the hegdehog and before long he looked like a purple blur. As he closed in on them he prepared to do a special spin jump type stunt that could block almost any attack. When he got close to them he made a jump and started spinning furiously holding out his boomerang to cause a large amount of pain. However he knew he wasn't going to do that MUCH damage and wished he'd digivolve.  
  
Vegadramon proped himself up and watched the battle. He knew he and the purple digimon could never match these two evil digimon. All they had left is to retreat.  
Vega hated the thought, to run away in the face of battle...  
The draconic digimon slowly rose and observed the combatants, waiting for his time to strike until he saw a strange female digimon fleeing the combat.  
It was obvious what he must do...  
  
With a metal clad hand, he grabbed the whirling dervish that was CKM.  
"come on kid!" He yelled at him, while taking off after the womon, "we're going to do no good here!"  
The forest became a blur around them as he quickly caught up with the stranger and, with a yelp, scooped her up in his other arm. Vegadramon threw all the muscle he could spare into putting distance between them and the demonic digimon behind them. Hopefully they were to caught up with one another to notice their departure...  
"I have a place we can hide..." He said between raged breathes. No one has ever been to his camp before, but it would have to do...  
Suddenly turning off the path, Vegadramon almost flew through the dense forest folage as his muscles protested his pace...  
Maybe now I can have some time to think, VD thought to himself...  
  
Edenmon bit his lip, as CKM landed a direct hit. His suit thoug, too in most of the impact, and CKm went spinning off into the forest. A loud thud could be heard, as he smashed into a tree.  
"Antiboidies!" The abibity covered Edenmon in the earth eletromagetic field, forming a impenderable barriar around him. He saw the metal coverd digimon, and they both ran at full speed, each carrying the girl.  
Edenmon ran out, and reaching into the forest, grabbed the dazed CKM, by the throat. His voice growled. "I'll deal with you later, but for now, We gotta RUN!"  
Still dragging the kicking digimon, Edenmon tore down the path, following The metal digimon into his hiding place. The both of them waited, and the girl was slowly regaining concioness. Edenmon spoke softly to her. "Shhhh! YOu must be quiet! If the Advar finds us were all dead!"  
She continuned to move, and edenmon grabbed a piece of his shreed suit, with a quick tear, he formed a gag, and tied to snugly around the girl's mouth.  
The metal digimon motioned to stop him, but Edenmon stopped him with a glare. "Don't even try it...Im saving all your hides for this...All three of you owe me for this."  
Edenmons skin shifted back to its camalfage. But something diffrent happened. It tone changed, and seemed to expand from his body, taking in a perfect 'illusion' of another edge of the forest. it blocked over the intrance of the cave, forming a protecive shield, with the antibodies, and a covering with the new 'illusion' ability. Edenmon smiled. "I love my evolutions...."  
He looked back at the three. "Were safe for now, and we'll stay here until the Advar calms down a bit...."  
Edenmon reached into his survival pac, He trew a white box with a red cross on it to the metal digimon. "Use this to treat her wounds."  
Edenmon reached into his pac, and after rummering around. Spoke to the group. "I have enough food to last us about four days. Since I dont eat, you can have my rations."  
He started to dish out the food, and soon all three of them were festing and quietly talking about future excape routs.  
  
Meanwhile, the Avatar was going crazy, ripping apart the whole forest. He was hallucinating. Everywhere he saw angels...  
"Must...Kill...Them...ALL!" he said, letting out a mighty roar that shook the ground. The digimon in the cave could hear it...and they could hear another thing. The sounds of rocks collapsing, shaken loose by the Avatars roar...  
  
Vegadramon nibble on the food cautiously, warily watching the digimon who was their enemy only hours before.  
The campfire crackled and danced in front of the motley group, throwing twisting shadows on the cave walls on all sides. Vegadramon couldn't stand the quiet...  
Standing up with a creak, he made his way over to the pile of open crates near the back and pulled a whetstone from the jumbled mass. Sitting down on the crate, he began the arduous task of removing the dents that have appeared in his hand-lance recently. He took a side glance at the strange digimon, resting in the rickety bed he offered for her comfort.  
Afterall, a ladies comfort comes before yours He thought grimly to himself.  
The food stale, the talk animate, and the in company of foes. Vega felt a rising anger at him.  
"Aww dang!" he exploded and throwing his lance to the ground  
"Who are you really?" VD yelled while pointing a clawed finger and Edenmon,  
"who is she?" pointed at the sleeping girl,   
" what's with the kid!" points to CKM  
"And who's the mon who could be Piedmon's buddy!"  
  
You know those days where nothing goes right? Vegadramon just used up a years supply...  
  
Edenmon streched, and yawned. "Well, now that the introductions are in order. I advise we get out of here before that demon blows his final stack." He eyed them grimly, " A demon that is postal is more dangerous than a dieter with a years supply of McDonalds."  
The crew looked at the dark digimon, their faces in a state of moch shock. The girl smiled. "He tried to make a joke..."  
VD frowned. "A sad attempt, but...Strange for a dark digimon."  
CKM jumped up, he ran around the cave, "Give him a chance, cant you see that he is one of the good guy!?" He stopped at looked at the digimon innocently, "You...are one of the good guys...right?"  
Edenmon stood up in the cave, his head smacking the top. "Ouch..." He grimiced, and then pulled off the mask. He could hear the others gasp at his face. "Im not suprised...My face is not really grade -A material." Edenmon thought of how it had come to be like this. His once normal face, was now covered with long jagged scars, with one eye missing, and had to be replaced with an inplant. The color was a revolting light grey, and his teeth could been seen, sharp and neddle like, his thin lips, were pulled back into a smile.  
"I cant stay long without my mask, its kinda like a breathing unit for me." He stoped. "But then, I really dont need to breath, since if my lifesupports on line."  
He thumped his hand against his chest, a dull metal sound could be heard. "thats the best in cyrogenics, cybernetic implants, and the leading tech in neural implants, with ANMC virus to boot."  
VD shook his head. "Are you even real?" He slammed the lance on the ground. "argh..Im sick of this, who are you anyway?"  
Edenmon grinned. He liked the firey type of attidude with this one. But, sometime, he sould show this one, what fire really is. But, for now, he needed their help.  
"you can call me....A experiemetn, that went far beyond what my creaters could have hoped for."   
CKM ran around again. "I wanna go outside! This is boring being trapped in here!"  
The walls of the cavern shook, and wispers of gravel fell from the celling.  
The Girl smiled. "We shoud get out of here before the cavern collaspes!"  
VD and EM looked at eachother. "She's right! lets pack up, and head out!"  
  
Paceing around his throneroom not looking very happy Piedmon stoped suddenly with an evil smirk on his face. Making his way over and falling into his musty throne.   
  
Piedmon said in commanding tone, "Crusadramon come forth I have a task for you."  
Steping out of the shadows of the chamber was Crusadramon, looking like the image of a black knight. Still mostly shrouded in darkness since his armor is black as night. The only part that that Piedmon was able to track was the shiney silver outlines of his armor. Down on one knee with his hand on his chest and face looking towards the ground.  
Speaking in a noble tone, "You called on me lord Piedmon?"  
  
A half smile appearing across his face, "Yes Crusadramon, I have a task for you." Tossing a picture to his servent Crusadramon. Looking at the picture and then putting it in one of his metal gloves. "What would you like me to do sir?"  
"I want you to track them down and take them out." Piedmon making a cutting motion towards his neck.   
Getting up and walking towards door to the throne room. Piedmon says, "And one more thing Crusadramon don't come back until you've finished your job."  
  
With that one last remark Crusadramon salutes Piedmon and exits the room. Sitting on his throne Piedmon thinks to himself, "Hopefully that iron clad fool is as good as he thinks. If not no big loose there's many more where he came from, hehehe."   
  
Making his way outside of Piedmon's castle he takes the picture out of his gauntlet. Looking down at the photo Crusadramon laughs to himself and starts making his way away from the castle.  
  
Godramon slowly stood up and shook off the dirt..  
"Guess they left me for dead.."-He opened his wings, his senses regestering that his friends were nearby and get ready to fly off...just then an arrow pierced his side.  
A strange digimon jumped from the nearby tree..he was huge and armed with a bow. He aimed with it at Godramon's heart.  
"I'm here to kill you.."  
  
"Oh man where am I?" Crusadramon crawling up to his knees trying to see where he is. "How did I get in the woods? Man I'm confussed how did I get here?" Crusadramon noticed that he was covered in mud, looking behind him Crusadramon notices a craved trail leading to his position. Thinking to himself, "Looks like I slid down here but where's here?"  
  
Standing up to get out of where ever he was. Then 'thud' Crusadramon slips on some of the mud and falls back down. Standing up again this time watching where he steped he worked his way out of the muddy crater. Threw his helmet Crusadramon could smell the ocean and figured he must be by a beach or cliff or something. Without even thinking about it Crusadramon took the path that he thought would lead him to the beach.  
  
After walking for a few minutes at a relaxed pace Crusadramon heard someone. It was coming from the beach he figured that it was a good idea to see if anyone that could give him some clue where he was.  
  
Vegadramon was silent, still. One could easily mistake him for a strange statue if they found him. Slowly, he stuck his head above the folage and had a bird's eye view of the forest from his vantage point. Peering around from the tree he was in, he saw no sign of the demon around. Indeed, the forest looked strangely undisturbed....  
"I don't like this" VD muttered to himself before leaping down to the ground.  
Landing with a muffled "Whump", he got up and faced the others waiting near by.  
"Not a thing" He told them, "But he's here somewhere..."  
He took a quick glance around, and even the regular sounds of the forest were gone...  
"Where are we heading anyway?"  
  
Edenmon saw the Vd digimon land on the ground. "I dont like this..Its way to quiet." He thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt it...A small filcker, not very strong, but it was still there. "My cells...Are resonating..." His head flashed up, and he spoke out to the others. "We have to get out of here, NOW!"  
  
Still wondering where he was exactly Crusadramon was walking in the diriction in which he heard someone. Then hearing something else Crusadramon turned around sharply. Thinking to himself, "This is one strange forest." Still with mud caked on his most of it dry now Crusadramon suddenly realized that there were no more sounds of the forest. "Uh-Oh, I get the feeling that something is going to happen." Crusadramon thought to himself. Standing still for a moment waiting to see if something was going to happen. 


End file.
